Promise, to You
by R'Rin4869
Summary: END CHAPTER! /Bagaimana jika ia ternyata diminta mencoba lebih keras untuk hubungannya dengan Yesung?/"Dasar pencemburu akut!"/"Gunakan imajinasimu saja, Minnie sayang."/ "Ryeowook, kumohon, jangan begini."/ "Kau itu sedang jadi hot topic sekarang, Ryeowookie."/ "I promise, to you."/ YeWook couple! / Yaoi! / with other SJ's members /
1. Chapter 1

~ Promise, to You ~

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869  
Rated : T  
Genre : Hurt - Romance  
Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat lemah di tempat tidurku. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiarkan seberkas cahaya bisa tertangkap oleh mataku. Aku menguap sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sepi...

Itulah yang berkali kali kurasakan dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Kamar ini selalu terasa sepi untukku, apalagi saat aku melihat ranjang yang berada diseberang ranjang milikku.

Ranjang namja itu. Yang sudah dingin rasanya saat kutiduri karena sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Ranjang yang setiap hari tetap rajin kubersihkan walaupun tidak ada yang menempati.

Oh ayolah Kim Ryeowook, mau sampai kapan kau baru akan menyadari bahwa ranjang itu memang telah kehilangan pemiliknya. Pemiliknya yang kini memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen milik orang tuanya karena alasannya sendiri. Yang bahkan kau sendiri belum pernah menanyakan alasan itu padanya. Pada namjachingumu sendiri, roommatemu, Kim JongWoon atau yang biasa dikenal dengan panggilan Yesung.

Tes... Tess...

Tak kuhiraukan beberapa airmata yang jatuh. Sungguh aku merindukannya. Merindukan sosok yang selalu bersamaku lebih dari enam tahun. Sosok yang bersedia memelukku kapan saja. Memberi kehangatan untukku. Bahkan... Sosok yang membawa seluruh hatiku pergi.

Merindukan namja yang selalu mengucapkan untuk pertama kalinya di hari ulang tahunku dengan kecupan manis di tengah malam. Merindukannya yang mau saja mendengar celotehanku yang kadang kelewat polos. Bahkan aku merindukan tingkah anehnya yang suka mengajak Ddangkoma berbicara.

Kamar ini kosong tanpa dia. Apalagi hatiku... Lebih terasa kosong saat tak bersamanya.

Tak tahukah dia apa yang selalu kumaksud dalam bio twitterku? Yang membuat banyak ELF bertanya tanya apa dan untuk siapa bio itu dibuat.

Missing U~*

Aku merindukannya yang sekarang hilang dari pandanganku. Aku menujukannya untuk Yesung hyung. Selalu, hanya dia.

Betapa banyak momen momen yang kini tak pernah ada lagi diantara kami. Bahkan diatas panggung pun dia selalu menghindar dariku. Tidak seperti dulu, dia tak akan ragu untuk memeluk bahkan mencium pipiku dihadapan seluruh fans.

Tapi aku tak pernah mengeluh, atau menceritakan ini padanya. Aku merasa sudah cukup kuat mengendalikan perasaanku tanpa dia yang selalu ada untuk menenangkan.

Memaksakan diri? Bisa jadi.

Tapi aku benar benar tak ingin membebaninya dengan segala macam hal yang tidak penting untuk dipikirkannya sekarang. Yaa memang tidak penting. Karena sebentar lagi dia pun akan menjalani kewajibannya untuk wajib militer.

Dapat kurasakan senyum miris yang terukir di bibirku. 2 tahun tanpanya. Bukankah terdengar... Sangat luar biasa?

Aku akan merindukannya, sangat.

Aku menggeleng lemah sebelum beralih mengambil tisu untuk mengelap airmataku. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku bukan namja lemah.

Dengan susah payah aku berhasil mengulas senyum ceria palsu dan beranjak keluar kamar. Sudah saatnya memasak sarapan untuk member yang lain.

.

.  
~Y*~*W~

.

.  
"haaahh" aku menghela napas berat melihat jadwalku untuk sebulan kedepan. Benar benar padat. KRY special winter concert sudah terjadwal sekarang. Akan sangat melelahkan pastinya.

Tanpa kusadari, Donghae hyung sudah berada disampingku dan menyodorkan segelas teh hangat di hadapanku.

"Eh?" aku segera menoleh dan mendapati Donghae hyung yang sedang tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Minumlah Wookie. Kau tampak stress hanya karena membaca lembar jadwalmu selama lima menit." candanya.

Mau tak mau aku jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya. Memangnya bagaimana wajahku sampai dikira sedang stress? Aku mengambil gelas yang disodorkannya padaku. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih pelan.

Hae hyung mengambil kertas jadwal di tanganku. "Woow benar benar jadwal yang ekstrim ya?" tatapnya tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Berusaha rileks setelah meminum habis teh dalam gelas yang masih kupegang.

"Yah tapi punya Kyuhyun mungkin masih lebih ekstrim." ujarnya dengan tampang mengingat sesuatu.

"Ne, dia juga menjadi MC di Radio Star kan?" tanyaku.

Hae hyung mengangguk. "Dan kau menjadi DJ di Sukira, Wookie."

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Aku menyukainya, hyung."

Hae hyung mengelus kepalaku sejenak. "Tapi jangan lupa perhatikan kesehatanmu, uri eternal magnae. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." nasihatnya.

"Benar Wookie, kau harus banyak minum vitamin dan makan teratur." ujar sebuah suara lagi, menambahkan.

Sungmin hyung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelahku.

"Hyung, lebih baik untuk yang terakhir kau berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Kau tau dengan pasti kalau dia jarang sekali mengatur jam makannya." aku terkekeh.

"Si evil itu memang suka membuat khawatir." Hae hyung cemberut sedikit. Aku tahu dia juga salah satu yang berusaha mengatur Kyuhyun namun tidak mendapat hasil sebaik Sungmin hyung.

"Ne, aku sudah menasehatinya panjang lebar kalau soal itu. Jadwalnya benar benar membuatku khawatir." Sungmin hyung tampak khawatir. Tak ada yang salah kan mengkhawatirkan namjachingunya sendiri?

Denyutan aneh terasa di dadaku saat aku mengingat kata namjachingu.

"Tenanglah, untuk KRY Concert pasti Kyuhyun aman ditangani oleh Yesung hyung. Bagaimanapun bocah itu selalu takut dengan Yesung hyung meski masih suka menjahilinya." Hae hyung berkata dengan nada ceria.

Tapi Sungmin hyung masih terdiam. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sulit memastikan bahwa orang yang kau sayangi bisa aman bersama orang lain sementara kau sendiri tidak bisa mengawasinya secara langsung, minimal melihatnya secara jelas.

Denyutan di dadaku bertambah saat aku mengingat hal itu. Rasa sesak ini makin menjadi jadi.

"Ya, aku tau Hae." akhirnya Sungmin hyung mengucapkan kata kata.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memeluk Sungmin hyung.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku berjanji akan mengawasi setan itu sampai seluruh jadwal KRY selesai. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau percaya kan' padaku?"

Sungmin hyung balas memelukku erat. "Gomawo Wookie. Kau memang baik sekali. Maaf aku jadi membuatmu berjanji begitu. Aku percaya Kyuhyun akan baik baik saja dengan Yesung hyung juga kau." ucapnya.

Ooh oke jadi jadwal kali ini bertambah lagi dengan catatan harus mengawasi evil maknae itu selama bersamaku. Pantas saja Kyuhyun selalu menyebutku Kyusitter.

.

.  
~Y*~*W~

.

.  
Siang hari ini adalah jadwal latihan vocal untuk lagu baru yang akan dirilis oleh sub grup KRY. Aku agak malas menjalaninya. Bukan seperti yang dikira beberapa orang kalau aku dengan senang hati menjalani semuanya karena aku bisa bertemu lebih lama dengan Yesung hyung.

Yesung hyung, kurasakan makin berubah. Sikapnya makin cuek padaku seolah olah semua yang telah kami lalui tidak pernah ada sama sekali. Dia menjadi sosok yang sangat tidak kukenal.

Aku... Aku tak pernah tau apa penyebabnya. Dia bersikap sewajarnya seperti seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Mungkin memang bagus saat kusadari dia masih mau berbicara padaku, tapi itu malah menyakitiku lebih banyak.

Aku mengingat dengan jelas beberapa minggu lalu saat kukatakan aku ingin datang ke kafenya yang baru saja dibuka, berharap kami bisa sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan segelas cappuccino hangat. Tapi Yesung hyung menghindar. Dia tak ada disana saat aku datang seolah dia memang tak ingin bertemu denganku.

Sakit saat menyadarinya. Saat kau sadar orang yang kau cintai malah menjauh darimu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi Yesung hyung ada sewaktu Eunhyuk hyung datang ke kafenya. Dan aku... Hanya bisa terdiam seakan tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Latihan vokal kali ini lancar. Cukup memakan waktu juga mengingat jadwal recording hanya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Yesung hyung," aku memanggilnya yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya. Cukup nekat mungkin jika mengingat sikapnya sangat datar padaku seharian ini. Bisa saja dia mengacuhkan panggilanku.

Tapi tidak, dia menengok padaku. Membuatku sedikit kehilangan kata kata yang tadinya ingin kukatakan.

"Ne?" tanyanya. Tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mampirlah ke dorm malam ini. Aku mau masak untuk makan malam. Akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaan hyung." ujarku dengan senyum manis.

Ayolah katakan 'ya' dan perasaanku mungkin bisa sedikit lebih baik.

"Mian Wookie, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kukerjaan dirumah." tolaknya halus.

Bisa kurasakan dadaku nyeri mendengar ucapannya. Tapi aku tetap memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau hyung sempat, datanglah." kataku pelan. Mataku mulai memanas saat mengatakannya.

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis.

Yesung hyung mengangguk. Dia memakai mantelnya dan beranjak bangun.

"Nanti akan hyung usahakan kalau ada waktu. Hyung pulang duluan." Yesung hyung melambai. "Annyeong Wookie, Kyu."

"Hati hati hyung." ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil tetap memainkan pspnya.

Aku balas melambai untuknya.

Lihat? Tidak ada pelukan. Tidak ada sedikit kecupan seperti biasanya. Hanya lambaian sesaat dan dia benar benar pergi setelah menolak ajakanku.

Liquid bening turun membasahi pipiku. Aku menunduk untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya kurasakan sepasang tangan besar melingkari bahuku.

"Menangislah hyung. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidak kasihankah dengan hatimu?" suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar jelas.

Airmataku makin menjadi jadi. Sesak sekali rasanya.

Kyuhyun memang terlihat cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku bisa mendengarnya bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya saat dia mendapatiku sehabis menangis sendirian tengah malam.

Aku berbalik dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Menangis di dadanya. Mianhae Kyu, kau harus jadi sandaranku saat ini.

Yesung hyung... Sebegitu jauhnya kah kau berubah? Apa alasannya? Aku menangis pilu. Meluapkan segala rasa sesak yang melanda di dadaku.

.

.  
~Y*~*W~

.

.  
KRY Special Winter Concert akan dimulai besok di Yokohama, Jepang. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak dua hari lalu bahkan membantu Kyuhyun merapikan barang di kopernya bersama Sungmin hyung.

Mengingat Kyuhyun tidak pandai untuk packing barang dan Sungmin hyung yang ingin Kyuhyun membawa semua barang yang dianggapnya diperlukan oleh Kyuhyun, aku memutuskan untuk turun tangan membantu mereka sebelum barang bawaan Kyuhyun membludak menjadi tiga koper besar. Akan sangat mengerikan melihatnya harus membawa semuanya sementara konser kami hanya memakan waktu 4-5 hari.

Aku tidak tahu Yesung hyung sudah berkemas atau belum. Kupikir ahjumma Kim pastilah sudah membantunya merapikan barangnya berhubung Yesung hyung juga termasuk sulit mengatur barang barang yang akan dibawanya.

Biasanya jika ia berada di dorm akulah yang akan membantunya, tapi sekarang aku tampaknya tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Di bandara, aku tidak berbicara sepatah katapun pada Yesung hyung, apalagi di pesawat. Alih alih meminta manager untuk duduk bersama Yesung hyung, aku malah ingin duduk bersama Kyuhyun saja.

Aku tidak mau perjalanan di pesawat nanti hanya diacuhkan dan bersikap canggung dengan Yesung hyung. Jadi aku memilih duduk bersama Kyuhyun dan memastikan dia tidak terus menerus bermain game dalam bentuk apapun di pesawat agar dia bisa beristirahat sebentar.

.

.  
~Y*~*W~

.

.  
Aku tak menghitung keberapa kalinya aku tak bisa menahan diri di panggung untuk mendekati Yesung hyung. Aku bahkan memeluknya dari belakang saat kami telah selesai menampilkan sebuah lagu. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon darinya.

Saat lagu Promise You, berkali kali aku melirik Yesung hyung secara diam diam. Lagu ini... Kadang membuat ingatanku melayang ke peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat Yesung hyung berjanji padaku. Ah apakah dia sudah melupakan janji itu?

Ketika lagu bittersweet dibawakan, Yesung hyung lebih memilih menjahili Kyuhyun dengan gerakan pura pura ingin menciumnya. Aku melihatnya dengan sedikit tertawa, seolah olah aku merasa lucu dengan candaan semacam itu.

Lagi lagi hatiku terasa sakit. Aku merasa Yesung hyung tak lagi menganggapku seperti dulu.

Tapi demi para fans, aku tetap bernyanyi dengan tersenyum senang. Tak ada yang benar benar tahu, di dalam hati ini aku menangis. Tak ada yang benar benar tahu...bagaimana perasaanku malam itu.

.

.  
[TBC]

.

.  
Annyeong readerdeul~

Akhirnya saya post ff baru lagi...

Ini bukan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri sih, ada ide dari seseorang juga yang akhirnya saya putuskan buat jadi fanfic ini. Nah ini khusus(?) untuk kamu Kak :)

Berikan tanggapannya untuk chapter ini ya di review?

Mianhae untuk segala kekurangan fanfic saya.

Gomawo ^^

Mianhae ini fic harus saya publish lagi karena di remove oleh admin ffn

Saya sih tidak terlalu heran karena kasus semacam ini sudah sering ada di ffn, resiko publish disini...

Saya juga disarankan untuk pindah ke blog tapi yah melihat keadaan dulu, kalau ini fic dihapus lagi mungkin saya pindahkan.

Gomawo untuk yg sudah review sebelumnya.

Saya mau mengingatkan disini, ini HANYALAH FANFIC  
Bukan kenyataan yang ada.

Saya hanya mengambil sedikit fakta dari kenyataan dan mengembangkannya dengan imajinasi, jadi saya heran di salah satu review ada yang komplain soal YeWook moment yang cukup banyak di tahun 2012.

Nah itu kan kenyataannya, lalu apa hubungannya di fic ini?

Jadi tanggapilah ini sebagai fanfic ne readerdeul? Jangan sebagai kenyataan mereka.

Sekali lagi gomawo bagi yang sudah membaca :) saya menghargai review kalian semua kok.

See you~~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Promise, to You ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt - Romance

Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll

.

.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

Sebuah lagu masih mengalun dari headset yang kupakai ini. Lagu 'Your Eyes'. Lagu duet antara Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun. Agak sedikit iri saat aku mengingatnya. Kapan aku punya lagu duet dengan Yesung hyung? Seingatanku Yesung hyung bahkan sudah berduet dengan Sungmin hyung.

Oh baiklah ini agak terlalu mengharap sebenarnya. Semua orang bisa tau hubungan kami jika kami menyanyikan lagu ballad semacam ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tak peduli, aku cuma ingin bersamanya saja dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tau persis akan lebih sulit untuk bersamanya saat ini. Masalah jadwalku yang padat. Apalagi kini sudah ditambah dengan jadwal untuk subgrup Super Junior M.

"Jinjja... Aku benar benar mengantuk." kudengar suara Sungmin hyung menggerutu pelan sambil menguap.

"Sabarlah hyung, tidak lama lagi kok siarannya selesai." ujarku. Siaran Sukira kami memang akan berakhir tiga puluh menit lagi.

Tidak lama aku pun ikut menguap. Memang melelahkan sekali akhir-akhir ini. Sejak pagi sudah ada latihan koreografi untuk lagu baru Super Junior M. Setelahnya latihan vokal dan malam aku harus on air bersama Sungmin hyung di Sukira.

"Aku akan minta kopi sebentar Wookie ah," Sungmin hyung tersenyum dan berdiri untuk berbicara pada staf. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie," Sungmin hyung terkejut saat melihat ada Kyuhyun di mobil manager hyung yang akan mengantar kami kembali ke dorm setelah siaran Sukira selesai.

"Minnie hyung," panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Kepribadian setannya itu memang tak pernah bisa bertahan jika ada Sungmin hyung di depannya, dan itu kadang membuatku geli.

Sungmin hyung masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku pun mengikutinya. Menyandarkan kepalagu di sandaran jok mobil untuk memejamkan mata sejenak. Mendengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih ini dalam diam.

"Kenapa menjemputku? Kau harusnya istirahat kan?" tanya Sungmin hyung dalam nada memarahi. Bagaimanapun dia tak ingin fisik Kyuhyun yang mudah drop itu bertambah parah keadaannya jika tidak beristirahat di jam yang sudah selarut ini.

"Aigo, begitukah yang kudapatkan setelah datang menjemput kekasihku?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan agak manja. Aku menahan untuk tertawa keras saat ini. Dasar magnae itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjemput kok. Lagipula bukan kau kan yang membawa mobil untuk menjemputku? Tapi manager hyung." balas Sungmin hyung.

Kupikir kata-kata itu cukup menohok Kyuhyun karena uri magnae tampak agak lama terdiam setelah Sungmin hyung mengatakannya. Memang pada kenyataannya dia kan tidak pandai menyetir mobil.

"Ne, mianhae." ujar Kyuhyun mengalah. Tak mungkin dia sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya dalam argumen bersama Sungmin hyung.

Kudengar Sungmin hyung menghela napasnya. Mataku masih saja terpejam.

"Gwenchana, maaf Kyunnie, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak mau kau repot hanya untuk urusan seperti ini. Ini sudah terlalu malam, seharusnya kau istirahat saja."

Selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah suara kain bergesekan. Mereka tampaknya berpelukan. Aku tersenyum miris dalam hati. Betapa menyenangkannya jika ada sesorang yang begitu memperhatikanmu dan mencemaskan segala hal tentangmu.

Lagi-lagi pikiranku melayang ke Yesung hyung. Sedang apa dia disana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia memikirkanku seperti Kyuhyun memikirkan Sungmin Hyung? Apa dia masih peduli dengan semuanya yang aku lakukan setiap harinya?

Kepalaku memproses kemungkinan untuk jawaban 'iya' di setiap pertanyaan dalam hatiku. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa batinku sendiri meneriakkan kata 'tidak' yang langsung saja membuat dadaku penuh sesak dan nyeri.

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menyakiti diriku sendiri kali ini. Melupakan sejenak semua hal tadi rasanya lebih baik dibandingkan aku harus terlihat seperti orang yang merana sepanjang hari. Aku punya jadwal yang harus dijalani dan punya ELF yang menungguku untuk tersenyum ceria di panggung.

"Minnie hyung benar-benar tidak marah kan padaku?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi.

"Anhiyo," jawab Sungmin hyung. "Kau tidak takut melewati jalanan seperti ini pada malan hari lagi Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin hyung lembut.

Sejenak aku memikirkan arti dari pertanyaannya. Tapi belum sempat aku mengetahui artinya Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya.

"Hm, tidak. Memang kadang kecelakaan itu masih suka terbayang tapi itu sudah lama dan aku tidak mau membuat diriku sendiri trauma karena itu."

"Baguslah."

"Tidurlah hyung, aku tau kau sangat lelah." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga lelah Kyunnie." balas Sungmin hyung.

"Tapi aku sudah beristirahat sebentar di dorm tadi. Tidak ada penolakan lagi." ujar Kyuhyun menegaskan.

Aku membuka mata untuk menengok mereka berdua sebentar. Benar juga. Kyuhyun pasti meminta Sungmin hyung tidur dipelukannya saat ini.

"Baiklah baiklah," Sungmin hyung mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya terlelap di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Aku memakai headset kembali. Tampaknya insomniaku mulai kambuh malam ini.

.

.

.

"Aishhh," aku mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. Benar kan dugaanku, malam ini aku insomnia.

Walaupun sudah mencoba memejamkan mata tetap saja aku tak bisa terlelap. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk sekalian bangun dan berjalan ke dapur. Membuat segelas susu seperti kebiasaanku jika sedang insomnia seperti ini.

.

-Y-W-

.

Namja mungil itu berjalan keluar kamar. Sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Kebiasaan yang buruk memang, dia selalu tak bisa tidur jika terlalu banyak kegiatan seharian.

Aku sudah membuatkannya segelas susu hangat diatas meja makan. Kuharap dia melihatnya.

Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan kini sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Tak masalah tampaknya jika aku menungguinya untuk tidur sebentar lagi dan langsung kembali ke apartemen. Toh aku membawa mobilku sendiri kesini.

Member lain tampaknya pun tidak ada yang tahu dengan kedatanganku. Karena aku datang kesini sejam yang lalu setelah menutup kafe bersama Jongjin.

Aku kesini hanya sekedar melepas rinduku. Tidak tepat juga jika dibilang seperti itu karena aku kesini hanya untuk melihatnya sebentar sebelum dia akan sibuk pulang-balik ke Cina karena jadwal Super Junior M.

Aku tahu aku tampak sangat munafik saat ini. Tapi aku merasa ini masih perlu kulakukan. Walaupun resikonya dia jadi menjauh dariku.

Ini tentang dia. Dan kulakukan hanya untuknya.

.

.  
~Y~~W~

"Eh?" aku mengerjap kaget melihat segelas susu diatas meja makan. Siapa yang membuatnya?

Aku meraih gelas susu itu dan merasakan jika susu itu baru saja dibuat karena masih terasa hangat. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang meminumnya? Aku mengernyit bingung.

Sudahlah, mungkin Hae hyung atau Hyukkie hyung yang membuatnya tetapi dia lupa untuk meminumnya. Lebih baik susu ini kuminum kan daripada terbuang percuma karena dibiarkan sampai pagi?

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah sosok memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dalam kegelapan dan diam, pandangan itu menyiratkan apa yang menjadi perasaannya saat itu.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

"Jadi Ryeowook ah kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi dengan nada tinggi dibagian ini. Tadi tampaknya konsentrasimu kurang baik sehingga nada itu jadi lebih rendah daripada yang seharusnya." ujar pelatih vokalku. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Memang aku tampak tidak berkonsentrasi hari ini. Entahlah mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Dua hari belakangan ini aku memang insomnia parah hingga mataku tampak sudah seperti seekor panda saat ini.

"Wookie, istirahat dulu. Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti kan?" Eunhyuk hyung berseru padaku.

Apa-apaan, aku disuruhnya istirahat sementara dia malah masih sibuk merancang beberapa bagian dance di lagu baru kami. Yah maksudku lagu baru di subgrup kami.

Eunhyuk hyung tampak bersemangat walaupun lelah. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mengabaikan istirahatnya kan? Aku menarik Eunhyuk hyung ke piggir ruang latihan, bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Yaak yak Wookie. Aku masih sibuk dengan koreografi baru kita." protes Eunhyuk hyung. Aku pura pura tidak mendengarnya.

Kulemparkan handuk kecil padanya. Tak sadarkah dia jika bau badannya yang paling kuat itu bisa membunuh seisi ruang latihan jika dia terus terusan berkeringat?

"Kau juga harus istirahat hyung." kataku pelan. Membawakan sebotol air mineral dingin untuknya. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah ini." lanjutku ketika melihat sorot protes dari mata Eunhyuk hyung.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." cibir Kyuhyun. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari kertas yang dipegangnya. Dasar magnae usil, masih saja sempat mencibir orang lain.

"Kyunnie, diamlah." ujar Sungmin hyung. "Kalian berdua sedang apa hah? Duduk dan tenanglah. Istirahat dulu."

Aku menurut, duduk tepat disebelah tubuh kekar Siwon hyung. Haaah. Aku ingin sekali menjauh dari semua kegiatan ini. Menjauh dari seluruh orang barangkali. Beristirahat dengan keadaan yang benar-benar tenang.

"Kau begitu lelah Ryeowookie? Tidur sajalah kalau begitu." tawar Siwon hyung. Kuakui tawarannya cukup menggoda saat ini tapi tidak, kuputuskan untuk menggeleng, menolaknya.

Aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin. Agar bisa secepatnya terbebas dari semuanya. Selagi jadwal syuting untuk MV ini belum ada lebih baik aku segera membereskan masalah part menyanyiku. Barangkali aku bisa mendapat izin untuk liburan sejenak dari manager hyung.

Kulihat Sungmin hyung mendekatiku. "Jangan memaksakan diri Ryeowookie." ucapnya pelan yang sekarang sudah berada tepat di depanku.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tentu tidak, hyung. Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sekali sih?"

Sungmin hyung memandang tajam ke mataku. Aku tau kali ini bukan waktunya memberikan sikap ceria dengan kepura puraan itu. Agak merutuki kenapa Sungmin hyung bisa sangat peka kepada setiap orang.

"Ryeowookie," bisiknya.

Aku melirik Siwon hyung yang ada disampingku. Dia sekarang tampak sibuk dengan iphone nya. Akan bijaksana baginya jika memilih untuk tidak menyimak pembicaraanku dan Sungmin hyung sekarang. Aku punya perasaan Sungmin hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang agak serius.

"Tidak, aku tidak akn membicaran hal-hal lainnya sekarang, Ryeowookie," ujar Sungmin hyung. Astaga aku jadi merasa jika Sungmin hyung bisa membaca pikiran orang saja. Dia seperti tau apa yang sedang kutakutkan.

"Baiklah hyung, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang?" tanyaku yang mulai penasaran.

Sungmin hyung menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Ryeowookie, tapi aku sungguh ingin kau beristirahat sekarang." katanya pelan.

Aku sudah ingin membantahnya kalau saja Sungmin hyung tidak cepat cepat melanjutkan. "Tidak, aku tidak menerima segala macam alasan untuk ini. Kau bisa jatuh sakit jika terus menerus memaksakan diri seperti ini." kali ini ada nada tegas didalam suara Sngmin hyung.

Aku diam sebentar. Kenapa semua orang ingin sekali aku beristirahat? Apa yang salah denganku?

"Tapi aku tidak bisa istirahat sekarang hyung." tolakku padanya.

"Sekarang kau terlihat kacau Wookie ah, dan kau masih mau memaksa?"

Astaga sebegitu parahnya kah keadaanku sekarang? Tampaknya aku butuh cermin secepatnya.

"Jebal hyung, setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua urusan hari ini dan aku berjanji akan beristirahat besok." aku bicara dengan pandangan memohon. Ini sudah terasa seperti negosiasi yang konyol.

Sungmin hyung memandangku. Mungkin untuk meyakinkannya saja. Oh, dan kuharap Kyuhyun tidak melihat Sungmin hyung seperti ini karena bisa saja si evil itu berpikir macam-macam soal ini.

Ia terlihat agak ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi nanti malam aku harus bicara denganmu Wookie ah."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Apalagi kali ini?

"Soal apa hyung?" aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Wookie." jawab Sungmin hyung. "Aku hanya merasa perlu membicarakan ini denganmu."

Tak ada jawaban yang cukup memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku tapi aku mengangguk. Aku tampaknya harus menunggu saja.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Ini, bawalah." Sungmin hyung melemparkan sebuah kunci kecil padaku. Dia sekarang berada di kamarku. Sesuai kata-katanya tadi siang, tampaknya dia benar-benar ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku malam ini.

Aku mengambilnya dan benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kunci apa ini, dan untuk apa kunci ini?

"Hyung, ini untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja untuk membuka pintu Wookie." sahutnya polos. Lalu dia tertawa pelan.

"Yah hyung, seriuslah sedikit," pintaku.

Sungmin hyung berhenti tertawa sekarang. "Itu... kunci vila orangtuaku di daerah Busan. Jarang sekali dipakai karena kesibukan kami sekeluarga." jelasnya.

Aku menatap kunci ditanganku sebelum akhirnya bertanya lagi. "Lalu, untuk apa kau memberikan kunci ini padaku hyung?" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin hyung sekarang ini.

"Aku menyuruhmu benar-benar beristirahat Wookie." ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Istirahatlah disana." Sungmin hyung tersenyum padaku.

"Hyung, jadwalku itu tidak ada celahnya sama sekali untuk beristirahat ddi vilamu." suaraku agak merengek kali ini.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin hyung dengan mudahnya menyuruhku beristirahat ke Busan sementara jadwalku disini saja padatnya bukan main. Ini seperti lelucon yang aneh.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan manager hyung. Dan dia setuju untuk memanipulasi jadwalmu selama dua hari ini dengan alasan kau sakit Wookie ah." Sungmin hyung menjawab dengan santainya.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang salh disini?"

Aku berpikir berulang-ulang. Tak ada yang salah memang, toh aaku juga berpikir untuk menikmati liburan yang tenang dan Sungmin hyung kini mengabulkannya. Jadi apalagi yang menjadi masalah?

"Tidak ada yang salah." jawabku.

"Nah kalau begitu nikmatilah liburanmu. Memang ini tak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan sebagai liburan tapi ini cukup efektif untuk menyegarkan diri dari jadwalmu Ryeowookie." mata kelinci Sungmin hyung agak berbinar saat mengatakannya.

Dia benar-benar memikirkan orang lain dengan begitu baik. Aku memeluk Sungmin hyung erat. "Gomawo hyung, kau yang terbaik." ucapku tulus.

Sungmin hyung mengelus rambutku. "Cheonma Ryeowookie."

Aku melepas pelukanku. "Jadi ini yang mau kau bicarakan denganku, hyung?"

"Hmm sebetulnya bukan ini saja yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, Wookie." kata Sungmin hyung. "Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal macam ini tapi aku merasa perlu untuk mengetahuinya."

"Tak apa hyung, bicaralah." ucapku menenangkan.

Sungmin hyung menatapku. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Yesung hyung, Wookie."

Kenapa harus hal ini yang ditanyakan oleh Sungmin hyung? Aku merasa agak ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Mianhae, aku tak memaksamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

"Gwenchana hyung, tidak masalah jika kau ingin tahu. Aku sadar kalian memang penasaran semenjak kami sudah tak pernah terlihat bersama seperti dulu." sahutku. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana keadaan kami sekarang. Entahlah hyung, aku...aku merasa Yesung hyung sengaja menjauhiku."

Akhirnya kata-kata dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu kuucapkan juga.

"Menjauhimu? Apa maksudmu, Wookie?"

"Yesung hyung berubah, hyung. Dia lebih dingin padaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa penyebabnya, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu." suaraku agak bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Pandanganku menerawang, sedikit mengingat bagaimana kemesraanku dan Yesung hyung dulu. Membuat perasaan senang, sedih, rindu tercampur menjadi satu.

"Benarkah? Tidak pernah terjadi apapun yang menyebabkan Yesung hyung menjadi seperti itu, Wookie?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tidak, kami tidak pernah bertengkar atau apapun, hyung."

Sungmin hyung memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Rasa kasihankah?

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan tepatnya, hyung. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya perlahan. Dan memang sudah sebulanan ini kami hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan benar selayaknya sepasang kekasih." Miris rasanya menjelaskan semua ini.

"Mungkin... dia mencintai orang lain, hyung. Seorang yeoja mungkin." tambahku.

Hatiku bagai ditusuk sebuah pisau tajam. Sakit sekali. Ya, Yesung hyung bukan sepertiku yang pure gay, dia hanya biseks. Dia pernah punya masa lalu dengan beberapa yeoja, dan akulah namjachingunya yang pertama. Bisa saja dia juga menginginkan masa depan yang baru bersama yeoja lagi. Bukan bersamaku.

Bagaimanapun hubungan kami memang tak normal untuk dijalani, bukan? Kami sesama namja. Hanya ikatan perasaan yang menyatukan kami. Bagaimana jika ikatan perasaan yang kami sebut cinta itu juga terputus? Apalagi yang harus dipertahankan dari hubungan kami?

"Tidak! Ryeowookie sungguh itu tidak mungkin." bantah Sungmin hyung.

"Mungkin saja. Bukankah Yesung hyung pernah benar-benar mencintai yeoja dulu? Yeoja yang membuatnya berani bernyanyi di depan umum untuk pertama kalinya?" balasku.

"Hentikan pemikiran itu, Wookie. Yesung hyung mencintaimu!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali kali selama 6 tahun ini hyung, tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya lagi sebulan belakangan ini. Apakah rasa cinta itu benar masih ada?" tanyaku parau.

"Wookie... tidak begitu. Yesung hyung tidak seperti itu." Sungmin hyung berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Atas dasar apa kau yakin Yesung hyung tidak seperti itu, hyung?"

Sungmin hyung menatapku lemah. Aku tahu dia menganggap kata-kataku sedari tadi memang masuk akal.

"Yesung hyung namja yang setia, Wookie. Percayalah padanya."

"Aku percaya padanya, hyung. Sangat percaya." sahutku. "Tidak mungkin kami berpacaran jika aku tak mempercayainya."

Sungmin hyung tiba-tiba memelukku erat sekali. "Hentikan pemikiran seperti itu, Wookie. Kau tahu itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Entahlah, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, hyung." ujarku lemah. Aku merasa putus asa sekarang.

"Berusahalah Wookie, aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya." balas Sungmin hyung.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Akan kuusahakan."

"Bagus. Aku tak mau kau punya pikiran seperti itu. Yakini saja apa yang kau percaya. Jangan meracuni pikiranmu sendiri dengan hal-hal seperti itu." nasihatnya. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Inikah yang membuatmu tampak kacau belakangan ini, Wookie?"

Benarkah aku kacau karena Yesung hyung? Aku tidak tahu, tapi kuputuskan untuk memgangguk lagi. Aku terlalu malas memikirkan jawabannya karena kurasa sebagian besar memang benar karena ini penyebabnya.

Sungmin hyung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Istirahatlah dongsaeng, kau membutuhkannya saat ini."

"Ne, hyung." tak ada lagi bantahan seperti tadi siang sekarang ini. Aku memang harus beristirahat. Pikiranku terasa agak kacau.

"Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawoyo hyung," ucapku sesaat sebelum Sungmin hyung menutup pintu kamarku. Berusaha tersenyum.

"Gwenchana, jaljayo Ryeowookie." sahut Sungmin hyung.

"Jaljayo hyung."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan pergi untuk menginap di villa milik keluarga Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung tampaknya benar-benar berniat menyuruhku untuk istirahat kali ini. Nasihatnya untuk tidak memikirkan banyak masalah sudah kudengar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Entahlah, padahal biasanya Sungmin hyung bukan pribadi yang cerewet.

"...dan jangan lupa untuk memakai mantelmu hari ini, Ryeowookie. Udara di Seoul sangat dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit hanya karena lupa memakai mantel." suara Sungmin hyung kembali terdengar.

"Baik hyung, kau tidak usah khawatir." aku menjawab dengan nada malas.

Kyuhyun lewat di sampingku dengan cueknya membuatku sedikit kesal. Hingga akhirnya dalam hitungan detik kuputuskan untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi dari meja makan. Memberinya pandangan memohon agar mendiamkan Sungmin hyung yang tidak berhenti untuk bicara sedari tadi. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian bunny nya dariku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan padaku. Bagus! Maknae itu memang bisa diandalkan. Aku tersenyum simpul sebagai pengganti kata terima kasih yang seharusnya kuucapkan saat Kyuhyun dengan pandainya meminta Sungmin hyung membantunya mencarikan handphonenya yang katanya 'hilang' sejak pagi.

"Aku sebetulnya tidak rela kau pergi selama dua hari, Wookie." keluh Eunhyuk hyung.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Itu karena tidak ada lagi yang memasak makanan enak untuk kami selama dua hari." jawabnya dengan wajah memelas. Hae hyung menjewernya pelan.

"Kau tahu benar kalau Ryeowookie bukan koki tetap di dorm ini kan, Hyukkie?" katanya Donghae hyung. Melirik tajam kearah namjachingunya.

Aku tertawa pelan, memperhatikan wajah Eunhyuk hyung yang seperti itu membuatku sedikit melupakan beban di pikiranku sekarang ini.

"Mianhae Hyukkie hyung, aku janji sekembalinya aku nanti akan kubuatkan masakan yang super enak ne." janjiku.

Wajah Eunhyuk hyung tampak kembali bersemangat karena itu. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Kau harus memasakkan banyak makanan enak setelah kembali nanti, Wookie."

Aku mengangguk. "Tenanglah hyung, nanti akan kubuatkan." kataku. "Baiklah aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa semuanya. Annyeong." aku berpamitan ke semuanya dan mengambil barang-barangku.

Menikmati masa-masa tenang dengan diriku sendiri... Haahh, itu terdengar sangat nyaman untukku sekarang.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Hyung ah ada apa kau memintaku kesini? Jarang-jarang kita bertemu diluar dorm seperti ini. Ada hal penting?" tanya namja cina itu -Zhoumi- kepada orang yang duduk di depannya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah kafe yang cukup sepi pengunjung. Memudahkan mereka untuk menyamar dan tak dikenali sebagai salah satu personil boyband terkenal saat ini.

Zhoumi masih menatapi coffe latte nya sambil sekali kali menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar kafe. Orang-orang yang berusaha terlindung dari hujan salju yang datang pada hari itu.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil hyung itu masih terdiam. Entahlah, tiba-tiba dia merasa bingung harus memulai pembicaraan ini dari bagian mana. Cukup aneh baginya karena selama ini dia tak pernah mau merepotkan dan melibatkan orang lain di urusannya yang satu ini.

"Zhoumi ah aku..."

"Ne? Katakan sajalah hyung, kenapa kau terlihat sungkan seperti itu?" ujar Zhoumi, tersenyum manis.

Namja di depannya menghela napas sebentar. "Tidak, tidak ada hal penting apapun yang akan kubicarakan sekarang. Hanya ingin...mengobrol biasa. Bagaimana kesibukan kalian akhir-akhir ini?'

Zhoumi mengerutkan keningnya. Pembicaraan santai macam apa ini? Mereka sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun dan masih saja membicarakan jadwal diluar sini? Bukankah mereka bisa berbicara di dorm Super Junior?

"Tidak ada masalah dengan jadwal kali ini, hyung. Memang agak padat tapi aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Super Junior M sudah cukup lama tidak memiliki kegiatan." akhirnya Zhoumi menjawab.

Tampaknya dia sudah bisa menduga apa maksud dari pertanyaan hyungnya itu, jadi dia mulai menambahkan, "Kecuali jadwal Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook."

Yesung, namja yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Zhoumi, agak mendongak untuk dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan lebih jelas. "Memangnya kenapa dengan jadwal mereka?"

Zhoumi merasa menang kali ini, dugaannya benar juga kan. Dia pura-pura berpikir untuk menjawabnya. "Yah mereka berdua gila karena memutuskan untuk menjalani semuanya. Jadwal mereka begitu padat, hyung."

"Jinjja? Sepadat apa? Kuharap mereka bisa beristirahat dengan benar disela-sela jadwal mereka itu."

"Dihitung saja. Dengan dua subgrup yang sedang aktif untuk persiapan promosi album, latihan, jadwal konser KRY, satunya MC dan satunya DJ radio, bagaimana mereka bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman akhir-akhir ini." jawab Zhoumi dengan raut ngeri. Aktingnya tampak tak terbaca oleh namja di depannya itu.

Bingo! Tampaknya kata-kata Zhoumi langsung membuat raut khawatir di wajah Yesung tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Namja yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Zhoumi itu nampak jelas memikirkan sesuatu. Diantara dua orang yang ditanyakannya sedari tadi, jelaslah bukan Kyuhyun yang dimaksud untuk dicemaskan oleh Yesung.

"Lalu, ehmm bagaimana dengan album Super Junior M yang baru itu?" lanjut Yesung. Dia tentu tak ingin maksud sebenarnya dengan cepat bisa diketahui oleh Zhoumi kan' jika ia menanyakan hal yang lebih spesifik.

"Maksud hyung album Break Down kami?" Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Yah itu sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal rekaman dua atau tiga lagu lagi kira-kira dan semuanya akan selesai." terang Zhoumi.

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kenapa masih ada lagu yang belum direkam?" tanyanya penasaran. Biasanya dalam waktu yang sudah dekat seperti ini, semua lagu di album baru yang akan dikeluarkan sudah mesti selesai dalam urusan recording.

"Ooh itu," Zhoumi sengaja memberi jeda agak lama sebelum menjawabnya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang lebih baik. "Ryeowookie agak bermasalah dengan suaranya, dia seperti kehilangan semangat beberapa hari belakangan ini. Proses recording beberapa kali diulang karena itu. Kami juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

Yesung tersentak sesaat. Tapi dia buru-buru menyembunyikannya dengan gugup. "Ryeowook? Tidak biasanya." ujarnya entah kepada siapa.

Zhoumi menambahkan lagi. "Ryeowookie jadi sering dimarahi karena ini. Benar, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Mungkin dia kelalahan karena jadwalnya."

"Kelelahan? Tidak ada yang mengawasi jadwal makannya atau lainnya?"

"Tidak. Kami juga sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Jadi hanya untuk memperhatikan diri sendiri pun sulit. Kami bukannya tidak peduli, tapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu, hyung." jelas Zhoumi.

"Yak! Kalian harusnya mengawasinya kan. Bukankah biasanya Sungmin selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook? Aatau Donghae?" ada nada marah dalam suara Yesung kali ini.

"Bukan Sungmin atau Donghae yang biasanya memperhatikan Ryeowookie, hyung." ucap Zhoumi pelan. Memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Tapi kau, hyung. Kau yang biasanya selalu ada disampingnya, memerhatikannya, bahkan menjadi sandarannya."

Jantung Yesung tertohok. Itu kenyataan. Bukankah dirinya yang harusnya memperhatikan Ryeowook? Namjachingunya sendiri? Kenapa dia harus marah pada orang lain jika dia sendiri tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya?

"Aku..." Yesung menunduk dengan pandangan lemah. "Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa, hyung? Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti dulu dengan Ryeowookie?" tanya Zhoumi dingin. Kenapa seolah-olah Yesung begitu lemah sekarang? Dia pasti bisa kan' melakukannya? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Zhoumi.

.

.

.

[ T.B.C ]

.

.

Annyeong readerdeul~~

Iyaa saya tahu kalau fanfic ini sudah lama sekali tidak diupdate. Kalau tidak salah hampir sebulan malah dari pertama kali saya publish. -_-

Mianhae ne?

Saya harap masih ada yang mau membaca fangic gaje ini.

Alasan update yang lama itu karena kegiatan saya yang menumpuk. Jadi maaf kalau saya tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk update cepat cepat. *bow*

Nah karena sibuk jugalah saya tidak sempat membalas review kali ini *bow again*

Jadi untuk yang membaca fic ini, mind to review? :)

See you ya~~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~ Promise, to You ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt - Romance

Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Karena apa berita itu merebak?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar ditelingaku, suara Eomma.

"Karena. . . Jongwoonie kita yang terlalu dekat dengan Ryeowook." sekarang suara Appa yang menjawab.

"Dan mereka dikabarkan gay oleh banyak orang?"

Deg! Jantungku berdetak makin cepat saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Banyak sekali yang berbicara soal itu di internet."

Aku bersandar di pintu dalam diam, ini tidak sopan, aku tahu. Aku tidak seharusnya menguping pembicaraan orang tuaku kan? Tapi ini berkaitan denganku. Bahkan dengan Ryeowookieku.

Eomma terdengar menghela napas. "Aku yakin Jongwoon tidak seperti itu. Dia pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja kan?"

"Tentu. Mungkin mereka hanya terlalu dekat. Mereka hanya mengekspresikan kedekatannya itu beberapa kali saat diatas panggung." jawab Appa.

A-apa? Orangtuaku percaya aku dan Ryeowookie bukan gay?

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan raut bersalahku. Aku ingin berhenti mendengarkan pembicaraan ini. Tapi kakiku tak kunjung mau melangkah dari tempat ini.

"Tapi memang tingkah laku Ryeowook itu, ah sangat mirip dengan yeoja kan?" suara Eomma terdengar lagi.

Ya. Inilah akibat Ryeowookie yang sering membantu Eomma di dapur saat berkunjung kerumahku.

"Dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja. Ekspresinya, kebiasaannya pun begitu." suara Appa membuatku makin berdebar. Itu benar, semuanya hampir benar.

"Berada dalam satu grup seperti itu, dengan jadwal yang selalu padat, mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan sesama membernya. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu."

"Tapi mereka jadi tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan yeoja. Itulah sebabnya mereka dikabarkan gay oleh banyak pihak."

"Tapi bukannya Jongwoon pernah terkena isu berpacaran dengan beberapa yeoja? Oh aku berharap salah satu dari itu benar-benar dijalaninya."

Matilah aku. Eomma benar-benar menginginkanku berpacaran dengan salah satu yeoja itu? Astaga itu sama tidak mungkinnya dengan aku yang harus meninggalkan Ryeowook. Aku terus mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang mereka katakan.

"Seperti Yoona atau Jiyeon maksudmu, yeobo?"

"Ya, Yoona misalnya, dia gadis yang baik dan ceria kan. Aku cukup menyukainya. Bagaimana Jiyeon menurutmu?" suara Eomma terdengar bersemangat.

Yoona? Dia hanya dongsaengku. Dan bisa ditekankan Yoona memang dekat dengan banyak namja. Sikapnya selalu easy going, karena itu tak cuma aku yang dekat dengannya. Dia selalu mudah berdekatan dengan orang lain. Tidak mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengannya.

"Jiyeon? Yah gadis itu terlalu terang terangan kalau ia mengidolakan Jongwoon, aksesorisnya selalu sama. Banyak yang menganggap mereka pacaran tapi bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal dengan baik." komentar Appa.

Appa benar. Jiyeon lebih tidak mungkin.

"Dan gadis itu masih terlalu muda. Dia masih bersikap tanpa tahu akibatnya."

"Aku berharap Jongwoon cepat mendapatkan seseorang untuknya." ucap Appa.

Sudah, Appa. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku sudah menemukannya dan itu bukan yeoja seperti yang kalian harapkan, sayangnya.

"Tapi kita bisa percaya pada Jongwoon kan? Aku bisa tenang soal ini."

Eomma. . . sebegitu percayanya padaku?

Cukup! Aku sudah tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi pintu. Kembali kekamarku disini.

Dadaku berdenyut menyakitkan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang harus kuambil. Orangtuaku begitu mengingankannya. Tapi aku malah berhubungan dengan seorang namja. Tapi demi Tuhan aku mencintai namja itu lebih daripada aku mencintai mantanku.

Aku menatap nanar foto Ryeowook yang ada di ponselku. Aku. . . harus bagaimana?

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kau. . . pengecut, hyung." desis Zhoumi.

Aku menunduk. Bahkan aku terlihat sebegitu buruknya di depan salah satu dongsaengku.

"Aku tahu." aku berucap lirih. Ya, kuakui aku memang pengecut. Beginikah harusnya seorang namja bersikap? Aku tampaknya mau menertawakan diriku sendiri karena ini.

"Katakan padaku, sejujurnya, kau masih mencintai Ryeowook atau tidak?" tanya Zhoumi to the point.

Candaan macam apa ini? Jawabannya sudah bisa dipastikan bukan?

Aku mendongak menatap namja tinggi didepanku ini. Tidak! Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Semua orang tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Ryeowook.

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. "Kalau kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu sendiri, bahkan dengan pendirianmu terhadapnya," Ia berbisik pelan, namun dengan nada mengancam. "Biarkan aku yang mengambil alih tugasmu, Hyung. Biarkan aku mengambilnya. Menjadikan Ryeowook milikku. . . selamanya."

Rasanya, jantungku sudah akan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dengan Zhoumi kemarin terus terngiang di kepalaku. Ini mimpi buruk jika dia benar-benar serius ketika mengatakannya.

'Akulah namja yang akan membahagiakannya. Aku akan menggantikanmu, Hyung.'

Tidak! Mana mungkin seperti itu! Ryeowook hanya mencintaiku!

'Jadwal Super Junior M akan semakin banyak. Akulah yang akan menjaganya saat itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin mengambil hatinya.'

Setetes keringat jatuh menuruni pelipisku. Bayangan-bayangan mereka yang akan tertawa bersama membuatku ketakutan. Bayangan Ryeowookku yang tertawa bahagia dengan namja lain.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meraih kunci mobilku yang berada diatas meja. Tujuanku cuma satu, pergi ke dorm.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung?" suara namja ikan itu menyambutku ketika aku melangkah masuk ke dorm.

Aku mengibaskan rambutku sedikit. Tersenyum gugup. "Annyeong, Hae. Mana yang lain?"

"Annyeong. Ah yang lainnya sedang ada urusan diluar. Hanya ada aku, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang." jelas Donghae.

Hanya bertiga? Kemana Ryeowook? Pikiranku mulai bertanya tanya.

"Emm, pantas sepi sekali." komentarku. Itu sangat tidak penting untuk sekarang ini.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ahniya, tidak ada apa apa, Hae," Aku tersenyum, aku merasa senyumku sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk sekarang ini.

"Tidak ada apa apa? Benarkah?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau begitu tumben sekali Hyung kesini di siang hari."

"Mwo?" aku menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan tumben, Hae?"

"Yah, hyung kan biasanya kesini di malam hari."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Donghae tahu aku sering ke dorm pada malam hari?

"Darimana-. . ."

"Yah hyung setidaknya kalau kau mau sembunyi-sembunyi kesini pada malam hari jangan bersembunyi di dekat pintu kamarku. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas." Donghae memotong ucapanku, menjelaskan. "Kupikir awalnya hyung itu penampakan lain di dorm ini."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Mianhae, Hae."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak masalah dengan itu kok." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tau hyung ingin melihat Ryeowookie."

Aku makin canggung saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Anak ini, polos, tapi ternyata dia tahu banyak.

"Dimana Wookie, Hae?"

"Dia pergi, Hyung." suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku menoleh. Sungmin.

"Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apakah hal itu penting?" Sungmin menatapku tajam. Ada apa lagi ini?

Aku menarik napas. Menahan emosiku. "Tentu saja, Min."

"Kalau begitu, apakah penting bagi hyung untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook saat ini? Apa saja yang sedang dijalaninya? Apa yang diinginkannya? Apakah menurut hyung itu juga penting?" tanya Sungmin. Nadanya, dia sengaja memojokkanku.

Donghae menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin ah,"

"Diam dan tenang di tempatmu, Hae hyung." ujar Kyuhyun yang baru kusadari sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Donghae memutuskan untuk menuruti maknae itu.

"Hyung, kau mendengar pertanyaanku kan?" Sungmin membuatku kembali menatapnya.

"Ne, aku merasa penting untuk mengetahuinya." aku menjawab tegas.

"Lalu, kemana kau selama ini, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin, sinis.

"Aku punya alasan untuk ini, Min!" sanggahku cepat.

"Tidak!" Sungmin nyaris berteriak. Membuatku terlonjak dan mundur beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk itu, hyung. Yesung hyung yang kukenal tidak akan mengacuhkan namjachingunya dalam waktu berbulan bulan."

Kulirik Kyuhyun, setan itu dengan asiknya malah memainkan psp-nya. Seolah tidak ada apa apa didepannya. Sementara Donghae, dia menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Aku juga tidak percaya kalau barusan aku didikte oleh dongsaengku itu.

"Aku-" suaraku seperti tercekat sekarang.

"Kau bukan seperti Hyungku saat ini." ujar Kyuhyun. Nadanya enteng, tapi aku tertohok dengan kata-katanya.

"Aku benci mendengarnya, Min!" emosiku akhirnya meluap. Aku berteriak. "Aku benci saat semua orang mengatakan hal yang seperti itu tentang kami."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Tentang berita gay itu?" Sungmin terperangah.

"Ya, bahkan orangtuaku membicarakannya." napasku terengah. Mengingat bagaimana orangtuaku membicarakanku dan Ryeowook. Kenyataan menghantamku dengan keras.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu benar? Kenapa harus menjauhi Ryeowook karena itu?"

"Karena. . . . Orangtuaku mengharapkanku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Bukan seperti ini." jawabku lemah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Dan kau sudah melakukannya, Hyung?!" tuduh Donghae.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja manapun!" tukasku buru-buru. "Aku tidak bisa. Tidak pernah bisa." lirihku.

"Lakukan saja. Lakukan kemauan orangtuamu, Hyung." ujar Sungmin. Aku menatapnya shock.

"Bukannya kau bisa melakukannya? Lakukanlah. Kau bukan pure gay, ingat itu. Dan banyak yeoja cantik tergila gila padamu, hyung." tambahnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh yeoja manapun, Min!" bantahku. Aku merosot ke lantai, terduduk. Menunduk dalam. Aku hanya butuh Ryeowook!

"Lalu kenapa kau berusaha menjauhinya, hyung?!" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada marah. "Itu sama saja membuat dirimu perlahan melupakannya, dan lalu kau bisa pergi dengan yeoja lain. Begitukah?!"

"Tidak! Cukup, Min," aku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Lihat? Aku bahkan terlihat sangat bodoh didepan para dongsaengku sendiri. Mempertahankan hal yang kusebut cinta padamu, Ryeowook. Sepertinya semua orang akan berusaha mengambilmu dariku jika aku sedikit saja melepasmu, sayang.

Suara langkah berlalu pelan dari hadapanku. Kusadari Sungmin sekarang sudah masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ryeowook. . . Sekarang sedang sakit, Hyung." ujar Kyuhyun. Tatapannya masih tetap tertuju pada psp-nya.

Aku menatapnya. Apa? Ryeowook sakit? Sakit apa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan panik berkecamuk dalam benakku.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunci dan selembar kertas alamat disodorkan di depanku. Sungmin sudah berjongkok didepanku sekarang.

"Dia sakit." ujar Sungmin lemah. Sorot matanya begitu menunjukkan kekhawatiran. "Susul dia, Hyung. Dia butuh kau."

Aku meraih kunci dan kertas alamat itu. Menatapnya dengan perasaan kacau. Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?

"Di-dimana dia sekarang, Min?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Runah sakit tentu saja, pergilah ke alamat yang kutuliskan disitu, Hyung." jawab Sungmin.

Aku mengangguk. Berdiri, dan meraih mantelku. Tanpa berkata apapun aku langsung melesat pergi. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah aku ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu Ryeowook dan melihat keadannya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Haahh menjahili Yesung hyung memang yang paling mudah," Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kyunnie," Sungmin mendelik kesal.

"Oh ayolah, Minnie, kau tidak melihat raut wajahnya saat meninggalkan kita barusan? Sangat pucat," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Setidaknya aku jadi tau dia masih punya rasa peduli yang begitu besar terhadap Wookie," Sungmin menghela napas, Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku pikir kau serius marah padanya, Min," ujar Donghae. Namja itu akhirnya bersuara juga.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Tentu tidak, awalnya mungkin aku emosi Hae, tapi aku tidak marah. Alasan Yesung hyung cukup masuk akal. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka belum diketahui oleh orangtuanya Yesung hyung maupun Wookie. Aku harap mereka bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

"Seperti kita yang sudah melaluinya?" tanya Kyuhyun mesra di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku ingat masa-masa itu benar-benar menegangkan. Kupikir kita akan berpisah, Kyunnie." desah Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie berpisah," ujar Hae.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja kok," ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Kita semua berharap begitu,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Menangkap bias cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar bangun.

Aku tersenyum. Mencium bau basah pagi hari. Menarik gorden di jendela.

Hahh, pagi yang tenang. Aku merasa hidup normal sekarang. Meninggalkan sejenak kegiatan rutinku sebagai seorang idola yang tergabung dalam grup Super Junior. Ini yang selalu kami harapkan ditengah-tengah jadwal yang padat. Sedikit waktu untuk banyak beristirahat.

Vila ini benar-benar rapi. Aku menyukainya. Sungmin hyung memang menyuruhku untuk memakai kamar manapun yang aku mau, tapi aku lebih memilih kamar paling ujung. Sepertinya ini kamar tamu. Dan lagipula kamar ini dekat dengan halaman belakang. Cukup menyenangkan rasanya walaupun aku hanya bisa memandangi tumpukan salju disana setiap waktunya.

Aku melakukan peregangan badan ringan untuk melemaskan otot-ototku.

"Ukh, jam berapa sekarang?" gumamku. Aku meraih ponselku di ujung ranjang.

"Mwo?" Jam sembilan pagi. Bagiku yang terbiasa bangun pagi, ini sudah siang sekali untuk jam bangun tidur. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya semalam tidurku nyenyak sekali.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan. Pagi secerah ini, sebaiknya tidak kusia siakan dengan berdiam terus diatas tempat tidur kan?

.

.

.

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Beberapa tetes air jatuh. Aku baru saja selesai mandi, berjalan santai kearah dapur. Perutku sudah lapar sekali sekarang. Huh, setidaknya kali ini aku tidak punya tugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk member lain.

Kulihat ada buah-buahan dan roti diatas meja. Kata Sungmin hyung setiap hari ada yang datang untuk membersihkan vila ini. Mungkin dia yang membawakan makanan untukku. Aku mengangkat bahu cuek dan mulai memeriksa isi kulkas. Beberapa jenis sayuran dan daging ada disini. Lebih dari cukup untuk dimakan seseorang saja dalam waktu dua-tiga hari.

Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini aku malas sekali memasak. Ya sudahlah, aku akan membuat roti isi saja untuk sarapanku pagi ini.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Yesung menatap kertas di tangannya dan rumah bergaya klasik di depannya dengan tatapan bingung. Membaca kembali dengan teliti setiap huruf yang ada di kertas itu kemudian mencocokkannya pada alamat rumah di depannya itu.

Alamatnya cocok.

Ta-tapi Sungmin bilang. . . . Yesung berpikir sebentar. Kemudian namja tampan itu mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku mantelnya.

Pagarnya tak terkunci, jelas ada orang didalam sini, pikirnya lagi.

Dengan agak tidak yakin Yesung memasukkan kunci itu lubang kunci di pintu rumah. Memutarnya perlahan sampai terdengar suara 'cklek' pelan. Ia menarik napas sebelum mendorong pintu itu untuk membuka.

"Ryeo-Ryeowook ah," panggil Yesung pelan. Ia meloloskan kepalanya dan melihat kedalam rumah itu.

Pikirannya diliputi rasa cemas. Ia masuk dan mulai memeriksa seisi rumah dengan teliti. Mencoba mencari keberadaan namja manis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Wookie, kau dimana?" panggil Yesung berulang kali. Nada suaranya makin lama makin terdengar khawatir dan nyaris berteriak.

Ia memeriksa kamar terakhir yang berada di paling ujung. Menemukan mantel Ryeowook di atas ranjang tapi matanya tak bisa menangkap sosok Ryeowook.

Dimana dia? Pikir Yesung frustasi.

Ia masuk kekamar itu karena penasaran. Kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Ya, Yesung bisa melihatnya sekarang. Yesung bisa melihat tubuh mungil itu disana. Dibatasi oleh kaca pintu, Ryeowook berada di halaman belakang.

Ryeowook membelakangi Yesung. Tangannya menadah. Beberapa butir salju turun di telapak tangannya. Layaknya anak kecil, ia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Yesung bisa melihat Ryeowook hanya menggunakan sweater tipis yang membalut tubuhnya ditengah musim dingin seperti ini. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah. Membuka pintu menuju halaman dan berada tepat di belakang Ryeowook saat ini.

"Hyaa!" Ryeowook hampir menjerit ketika merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba dipeluk dari belakang. Sebuah kepala dengan rambutnya yang di cat merah muda menyandar di bahunya. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya yang agak memburu, seperti habis dikejar sesuatu, pikir Ryeowook.

Ia tahu dengan benar siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Airmatanya hampir menetes saat ini.

"H-hyung," panggilnya gugup.

Yesung membalas panggilan Ryeowook dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat namja itu sesak napas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook penuh kelembutan. "Hyung? Kau mendengarku, kan?" ia mengelus surai Yesung dengan perlahan.

"Eh?" Ryewook terpana. Ia merasakan sweaternya agak basah sekarang. Tepat dibagian bahunya.

Yesung hyung, menangis? Pikirnya.

"Mianhae," Yesung berbisik pelan. Suaranya bagaikan hembusan angin.

"Aku minta maaf, chagi. Maaf, karena aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama. Maaf, karena aku terlalu lemah untuk berada disampingmu. Maaf, karena aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu." Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Yesung mengutarakan hal ini. Ia tak peduli walaupun Ryeowook nantinya akan berteriak marah atau memakinya sekalipun.

Pertahanan Ryeowook runtuh sudah. Airmatanya mengalir deras. Hatinya terenyuh saat mendengar Yesung mengucapkannya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Menangkup pipi Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Memaksa namja itu itu menatap manik caramelnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, hyung. Aku selalu memaafkanmu." ujarnya pelan. Tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli berapa lama kau meninggalkanku, aku tak peduli bagaimana aku melaluinya, aku tak peduli meskipun ada yang lebih baik darimu, hyung. Asal kau tetap kembali padaku."

Yesung mendekap tubuh itu erat. Ryeowook sudah begitu kuat untuknya, kenapa dia harus jadi selemah ini?

"Kau tau aku tak akan bisa pergi darimu, Wookie."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku tahu itu dengan jelas." ia balas memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Ryeowook hampir saja tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, hyung." responnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamanya, hyung."

Yesung menghela napas lega saat mendengarnya. Seluruh kekhawatirannya seolah lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Itu juga yang kau janjikan bertahun tahun lalu, hyung." Ryeowook mengingatkan. "Dan aku berjanji akan terus menunggumu jika kau meninggalkanku."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tatapan lembut itu, mengartikan banyak hal atau bahkan kata-kata yang mereka sendiri tak bisa mengungkapkannya untuk mengekspresikan perasannya masing-masing. Mereka bisa mengetahuinya dengan banyak hal. Tanpa harus bicara satu sama lain.

Mereka saling memahami. Saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bullshit dengan segala hal tentang rumor atau apapun itu yang berada diluar sana. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan keduanya telah memilih satu sama lain dengan hatinya. Hati mereka tak bisa berbohong kan?

Biarkan mereka yang melakukannya. Biarkan mereka yang membuktikan, sejauh apa yang disebut kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Saranghaeyo, nae Ryeowookie," Yesung mengecup bibir merah itu. Menatapnya dalam.

"Nado, hyung. Nado Saranghaeyo nae Jongwoonie hyung,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya update jugaaaa~~ mana suaranya yang nunggu fic ini? *hening seketika*

Yaah saya tau fic ini jelek banget -_- mohon maaf semuanya *bow* apalagi updatenya selalu ngaret.

Duh ini udah jam satu pagi, aku ngantuk banget. Jadi ga bisa balesin review satu-satu ya. :(

Mianhae. Tapi aku mau jawab yang satu ini dulu untuk menjelaskan.

Anisayws : iyaa saya tau kalau ini temanya agak ga jelas. Tapi kalau bertele tele saya rasa ngga kok. Ini kan baru chapter dua, dan saya mau menjelaskan semua situasinya dulu. Lagipula saya punya plotnya kok bukan cuma asal tulis cerita tanpa dasar ;;) saya hanya mau menunjukkan sedikit dari kehidupan mereka disini, ga terlalu fokus dulu dengan konflik pasangannya.

Errr soal clue untuk masalah kan saya udah ngasih tau kalau disini tuh yesung udah 'ga peduli sama wookie' apa kurang jelas ya? Duh diliat deh, masalahnya tuh bukan tidak jelas tapi belum jelas karena saya pake POV wookie dulu di dua chapter sebelumnya, yang notabenenya wookie kan memang ga tau apa apa soal masalah sebenarnya. Ini masalahnya udah muncul kok. Kalo ngebosenin saya juga tau. Yah saya berterima kasih sama reviewannya ;;) anda kayaknya memperhatikan sekali sama cerita ini ya ahaha.

Saya bukan ngga perhatian sama reader soal kualitas cerita. Saya berusaha kok. Cuma saya lebih mngutamakan kebebasan saya untuk menceritakan atau mengimajinasikan sesuatu. Bebas aja menurut saya. Dan saya berterima kasih kalau reader suka sama apa yg saya tulis. Kalau ngga ya ngga usah dibaca kan? Kkkkk~

Thanks reviewannya~~ :)) saya akan berusala lebih baik lagi *bow* review kamu saya pertimbangkan banget malah.

.

NAH AKHIR KATA SAYA MOHON MAAF UNTUK KEKURANGAN FIC INI DAN SAYA MOHON REVIEWNYA BAGI YANG SUDAH MEMBACA~

GOMAWO :))

SEE YOU~~


	4. Chapter 4

~ Promise, to You ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt - Romance

Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Kedua manusia didalamnya sengaja membiarkan keadaan itu terus berlanjut. Hanya suara jam yang terdengar. Menunjukkan waktu terus bergulir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Membuat sekelebat ingatan itu muncul. Saat awal-awal mereka berjumpa. Saat mereka harus memiliki kegiatan bersama. Saat kedekatan itu makin menjurus ke sebuah hal yang tak terduga. Dan cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

Saat mereka baru saja menyadari, jika perbedaan itu ada diantara sekian juta orang. Bahwa merekalah yang menjalaninya. Menjadi tokoh utama di kehidupan ini. Bukan hanya sekedar drama kan'? Ini memang benar adanya. Hari-hari penuh kebersamaan.

Cinta yang seperti ini.

Apa ini aneh? Saat kau menemukan seorang namja yang jatuh cinta pada namja lainnya?

Itu juga yang membuat kalut pikiran mereka. . . . Saat itu.

.

.

.

~ Flashback ~

.

.

.

"Ye-Yesung hyung,"

"Uhmm ne?"

"Bisakah hyung berhenti memegang philtrumku saat aku tertidur?" keluh Ryeowook. Merasakan, entah sejak kapan namja yang menjadi teman sekamarnya di dorm itu pindah ke kasurnya dengan sebelah tangannya di pinggangnya dan sebelah lagi meraba-raba philtrumnya.

Ryeowook mencoba menarik napas. Menetralkan degub jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih cepat dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh.

Yesung tak bergeming, dia masih mau tidur untuk sekarang ini. Jadwalnya kemarin membuatnya harus tidur jauh dari kata malam. Dini hari ia baru sampai di dorm dan bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Berhubung cuaca sedang dingin, ia berpikir praktis untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama saja dengan Ryeowook. Sedikit berbagi kehangatan dengan namja itu. Toh selimut tak akan banyak gunanya dalam suhu minus delapan derajat seperti ini.

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi. Namun tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Yesung.

Tubuhnya masih berada dalam pelukan Yesung. Namja yang menjadi main vokal Super Junior itu memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ini tak aneh memang. Mereka sama-sama namja dan lagi mereka memang sudah lama dekat sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng di Super Junior. Pelukan atau kecupan kecil adalah hal yang sudah biasa ada.

Tapi entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa aneh kali ini. Ia bimbang antara mau melepaskan pelukan Yesung atau tidak. Sebagian kecil dari hatinya merasakan kenyamanan dari pelukan ini dan enggan untuk melepasnya begitu saja. Ini hal yang ganjil bukan?

Haruskah ia juga kembali tidur saat ini? Tapi Ryeowook harus memasak sarapan untuk member lain, jadi mau tak mau ia harus bisa membuat Yesung melepaskan tubuhnya.

Ryeowook bergerak perlahan, menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Yesung dan mengangkat tangan namja itu agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

"Hyaa!"

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah melingkarkan tangannya lebih erat di pinggang Ryeowook. Membuat sang Angel of Voice terkejut dengan wajah merona karena merasakan tubuhnya makin menempel dengan tubuh Yesung.

"Diamlah sebentar, Wookie," desah Yesung, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Ryeowook bergidik merasakan suara bariton itu menggelitik pendengarannya.

"Aku masih ngantuk, biarkan seperti ini sebentar," pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Terpaksa ia harus mengalah menuruti kemauan Yesung.

Perlahan, ia kembali memejamkan mata caramelnya. Dan tanpa sadar, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan rileks pada tubuh Yesung yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

"A-apa?" Ryeowook terbelalak tak percaya saat Yesung mengatakan hal itu didepannya.

Ia mencoba mengingat dengan baik kata demi kata yang baru saja Yesung lontarkan.

Dan ia masih bisa mencerna dengan baik bahwa namja itu ingin ia menjadi kekasihnya. KEKASIHNYA!

"H-Hyung ini candaanmu saja kan?" Ryeowook berkata gugup. Padahal wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Jika kau menganggap hal ini hanya candaan, tak masalah," Yesung tersenyum miris.

Ia bisa memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah gila sekarang ini. Baru saja ia meminta seorang Kim Ryeowook, seorang namja manis yang menjadi salah satu dongsaengnya sekaligus teman sekamarnya untuk menjadi pacarnya! Perlu digarisbawahi bahwa Ryeowook adalah namja dan dirinya juga sama.

Tapi berapa kali pun dipikir, ia hanya bisa mendapatkan ini sebagai jalan keluarnya yang terbaik.

Ia nyaris frustasi ia menemukan dirinya bermimpi tentang Ryeowook. Atau saat ia tak sengaja melihat lekukan tubuh namja manis itu saat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, jelas-jelas membuatnya merasakan sesuaru yang harusnya ia rasakan kepada seorang wanita. Ya, ia merasa terangsang dengan tubuh mungil itu. Bahkan ia mengakui tubuh Ryeowook sangat seksi.

Bukankah ia sudah kehilangan akalnya sekarang?

Saat ia merasa begitu tak suka melihat Ryeowook pergi berdua bahkan dengan member Super Junior lainnya. Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, atau dicium pipinya oleh member lain yang jelas-jelas bahkan ia pun pernah melakukan hal itu pada Ryeowook. Ia posesif. Ingin menjadikan Ryeowook miliknya seorang diri.

Melampiaskan perasaan anehnya ini pada seorang namja yang harusnya hanya ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ini salah, dan dia tahu itu. Tapi apa pedulinya pada hal yang dianggap salah jika hatinya membenarkan apa yang dia lakukan. Kebebasan untuk mencintai tak seharusnya dibatasi dengan kata 'salah' dari orang-orang bodoh yang tak menjalaninya.

"A-aku," Ryeowook gelagapan. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja ia dilema. Antara ingin menerima namja di depannya, yang selama ini seringkali melintas di pikirannya secara tak wajar, ataukah menolaknya.

Dengan berani Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook. Membuat pemiliknya mendongak menatapnya. Yesung mengusap tangan itu perlahan.

"Gwaenchana," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. "Kau bingung, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia terlanjur hanyut dalam tatapan iris gelap yang sekarang menatapnya penuh keteduhan itu. Membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Yesung tersenyum, kali ini ia sungguh tersenyum.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja ne? Mungkin aku bodoh untuk meminta hal yang mustahil seperti ini padamu. Aku tau aku egois karena bahkan aku tak tau perasaanmu." aku Yesung. Sebenarnya ia miris dengan dirinya sendiri. "Jadi lupakanlah,"

Yesung beranjak dari meja makan. Tak ada seorang pun di dorm, jadi ia sudah memastikan bahwa percakapannya ini sepenuhnya aman.

"Hyung!" panggil Ryeowook cepat.

Yesung menoleh, menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"Kau memang bodoh!" ucap Ryeowook jujur.

Yesung terdiam di tempatnya. Baiklah ini mungkin penolakan, ia sudah cukup siap dengan ini semua, tapi kenapa tetap terasa sakit?

Yesung tetap diam saat Ryeowook kini menghampirinya. Berada tepat di depannya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang Yesung sendiri sulit mengartikannya. Ia hanya balik menatap bingung pada Ryeowook.

"Hyung memang bodoh, hyung juga sangat aneh," ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku mencintai hyung yang bodoh dan aneh seperti ini," Ryeowook tersenyum. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Yesung terkejut. Menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang kini memeluknya.

"Kau. . . Kau menerimaku?" tanya Yesung, mencoba memperjelas maksud dari ucapan Ryeowook.

"Ne," Ryeowook mengangguk. "Mianhae, mungkin hyung tak tahu, aku sudah lancang menyimpan perasaanku lebih dulu untuk hyung, saranghae. . ." bisik namja bersuara tenor itu.

Yesung balas memeluknya erat. "Aku bersyukur karena kau yang melakukannya, jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan,"

"Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku sebenarnya masih malu untuk mengatakan ini," gumam Ryeowook dengan wajah merah padam.

"A-Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung,"

Kemudian Yesung terkekeh saat Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukannya setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim JongWoon," suara tajam Leeteuk yang biasanya tak pernah ada untuk para dongsaengnya itu kini terdengar.

Membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap pada satu, ah tidak, dua objek yang kini sedang duduk berdampingin di sofa. Wajah keduanya agak memucat. Mereka saling mengaitkan jari. Menunjukkan suatu hubungan yang tampaknya sudah tak perlu lagi ditanyakan kebenarannya.

"APA YANG TADI KALIAN LAKUKAN, JAWAB AKU!" Leeteuk sudah kehilangan kontrol emosinya sekarang.

Seluruh member yang berada disana berjengit mendengar teriakan sang leader yang biasanya terkenal sabar itu. Tak seorang pun yang berani mencoba untuk meredakan emosi Leeteuk.

Hei, bagaimana mungkin ia bersabar lagi sementara ia jelas-jelas menemukan kedua dongsaengnya sedang bertautan bibir dengan tubuh yang menempel ketat diatas ranjang, hingga baju keduanya yang sama-sama berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka pada saat itu.

Leeteuk dalam keadaan shock. Tak mengira ia akan menyaksikan keadaan seperti itu pada kedua dongsaengnya. Yang salah satunya malah sering ia percayai karena memiliki sikap yang dewasa.

Kedua vokalis utama Super Junior itu menunduk.

Ryeowook meremas tangan Yesung, kekasihnya, dengan kencang. Menunjukkan betapa takutnya ia saat itu.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu kami mengewakanmu, Hyung. Tapi kami mengakuinya," ucap Yesung. Ia ingin berkata sejujurnya saja.

Percuma ia berbohong seperti biasa saat Leeteuk menemukannya terlalu sering mencium pipi Ryeowook, atau namja manis itu berusaha menutupi bekas kissmark di leher atau dadanya akibat ulah Yesung. Ini sudah berbeda sama sekali.

"Kalian tahu resikonya jika media mencium hal ini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Nadanya tetap tajam, menusuk.

"Tanpa media tahu kebenarannya pun sudah banyak artikel yang menuduh kita gay atau sejenisnya," tanpa sopan santun Kyuhyun menjawab acuh. Memberikan sedikit dukungan tersirat pada pasangan yang kini tampak sedang diadili.

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Leeteuk.

Maknae Super Junior itu memang terkenal karena mulutnya yang tajam, tapi baru kali ini Leeteuk membentaknya seperti tadi. Dengan wajah memerah Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih diam. Itu yang terbaik saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?" kali ini Heechul ikut bicara. Pada dasarnya sedari tadi ia diam karena memang tidak tertarik dengan topik ini, bukan karena takut dengan Leeteuk. Bagaimanapun emosi Leeteuk adalah yang paling mudah untuk diredakan walaupun tak ada yang menyangkal jika ledakan emosinya juga cukup parah.

"Memutuskannya?" Heechul mencibir.

"Kalau kau punya ide yang lebih baik, katakan saja, tak perlu bertele-tele Kim Heechul," Leeteuk memandang galak pada Heechul yang sama sekali tak takut dengan hal itu.

Heechul mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan aku yang menjalaninya, aku tak mau banyak bicara. Untuk apa susah-susah mengurusi sebuah hal yang tidak penting untukku," kata-kata pedas Heechul meluncur begitu saja. Tak memperdulikan member lain yang menatapnya dengan sorot pandang yang berbeda-beda.

Heechul berdiri di tempatnya. "Simpel, lepaskan saja, toh mereka sudah dewasa." sahut Heechul santai. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi, menggendong Heebum di dadanya. Terlalu malas untuk lebih lama lagi di ruangan itu.

Leeteuk tertegun. Menatap sang Cinderella.

"Bagaimanapun, kau tidak bisa memaksakan apa yang kau mau pada mereka, Hyung. Ingat, mereka punya hati masing-masing dan mereka saling mencintai." Sungmin ikut membuka suaranya. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluknya tanpa ragu.

"Sungmin," gumam Leeteuk.

Yesung menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin.

"Aku mengakui aku yang paling bersalah disini, tapi jika keputusan hyung adalah meminta kami berpisah," sorat mata Yesung tampak menegas. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya, mianhae,"

Leeteuk tak bisa berbicara sama sekali. Ia nyaris tak percaya dengan keputusan Yesung. Mereka benar-benar berniat mempertahankan semua ini.

Sungmin tersenyum padanya. "Mereka sudah menyembunyikannya cukup lama," ia melirik Ryeowook yang masih menunduk pucat di tempatnya. "Tegakah hyung membiarkan mereka tersiksa dan terus memendam hal ini? Bahkan di depan hyung mereka sendiri, mereka ketakutan seperti itu,"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Berjalan dengan langkah pelan, diawasi oleh setiap pasang mata yang berada disana. Ia berlutut di depan tubuh mungil eternal maknaenya. Memegang bahu Ryeowook, kemudian ia tersentak saat Ryeowook agak menyingkir. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ryeowook ketakutan, ia tahu itu dengan jelas.

Rasa bersalah itu datang. Ia mencoba melihat raut wajah Ryeowook. Mata caramel yang selalu terlihat polos itu sekarang memerah. Menahan setiap titik airmata yang siap jatuh. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook yang sensitif.

"Ryeowookie, mianhae," Leeteuk mencoba lagi menyentuh Ryeowook. Dan kali ini ia bersyukur karena tak mendapat penolakan lagi.

Leeteuk mengelus surai Ryeowook lembut. Memberikan kasih sayangnya seperti biasa kepada setiap dongsaengnya.

"H-Hyung," Ryeowook mendongak. Menatap Leeteuk, kemudian menghambur memeluk sang leader. Ryeowook sudah menangis sekarang. Menumpahkan airmatanya yang tertahan sejak tadi.

"Aku. . . Aku memang bukan lagi dongsaeng yang bisa kau banggakan. Aku mengecewakanmu, maaf." diantara isak tangisnya Ryeowook berucap.

Dan ucapan itu mampu menyakiti hati Leeteuk. Benarkah ia sebegini jahatnya? Hanya karena cinta dua orang yang sama sekali tak bisa dipersalahkan.

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook erat-erat. "Uljima, Ryeowookie. Hyung mohon." ia tak sanggup lagi. Bagaimanapun ia terlalu menyayangi mereka.

Yesung menatap kedua orang itu. Begitu juga semua yang berada disana.

Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan bercucuran airmata dibalik bantal sofa. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menerima uluran tissue dari Shindong. Semuanya merasa terharu saat ini.

"Aku. . . aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Aku merestui kalian," ujar Leeteuk parau. Ia luluh. Membuang egonya sejauh mungkin.

Apa yang salah disini? Hanya dua orang yang mencintai satu sama lain. Apa itu harus dipermasalahkan olehnya? Tidak. Oleh karena itu Leeteuk merestui keduanya.

Seketika Yesung menerjang tubuhnya. Memeluknya dengan gumaman terima kasih yang tak bisa dihentikannya.

.

.

.

~ End Flashback ~

.

.

.

Saat-saat itu, terasa begitu sulit untuk mereka. Terasa sangat berat mempertahankan apa yang orang lain bilang tak seharusnya tetap dipertahankan.

Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Satu kata cinta itu berarti banyak untuk mereka. Karena mereka yang menjalaninya. Mereka yang berada didalamnya. Mereka yang meneguk manis ataupun pahitnya.

"Ryeowookie," Yesung yang masih betah memangku tubuh mungil Ryeowook, akhirnya berbicara.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar yang ditempati Ryeowook. Setelah Yesung dengan tegas menyuruh namja manis itu untuk masuk karena ia memang menemukan Ryeowook berada dibawah hujan salju dengan baju tipis.

"Hmm?" gumam Ryeowook. Tangannya masih asik memainkan rambut sang kekasih.

"Apa kau masih mempercayaiku?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menatap mata sipit itu. Yang kini seolah menuntut jawaban darinya.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Kuakui, aku sempat tidak mempercayaimu, hyung," jawabnya jujur. "Tapi, apapun yang kau lakukan, bagaimanapun kita selanjutnya, kau selalu bisa membuatku percaya jauh lebih cepat dibanding saat aku berusaha menyingkirkan kepercayaan itu, hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang terbaik di hidupku," ungkap Yesung. Ia mungkin tak pandai merangkai kata-kata yang baik untuk menunjukkan bagaimana Ryeowook untuknya, seperti apa yang sering Ryeowook ucapkan padanya. Tapi ia jujur dengan perasaannya, itu yang lebih penting.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan hal itu juga untukmu, hyung?" sifat usil Ryeowook kambuh.

Yesung menarik napasnya. "Aku tahu aku bahkan jauh dari kata baik untukmu. Tapi aku mau mencobanya, maukah kau memberiku waktu?"

Ryeowook melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis untuk kekasihnya. "Kau mungkin memang bukan yang terbaik," ujarnya. "Tapi kau kupastikan akan menjadi namja yang terakhir kalinya kucintai."

Ia meraih satu tangan Yesung yang berada di pinggangnya dan menaruhnya di dada kirinya, tapat didepan jantungnya. Yesung bisa merasakan irama yang tak beraturan di dalam sana.

"Hanya kau yang ada disini, memenuhi hatiku, dan membuat debaran ini pernah ada dalam hidupku. Kapanpun itu, aku yakin hanya Kim JongWoon yang sanggup membuatku seperti ini."

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku merasa kau sedang membuat sebuah lagu untukku,"

Ryeowook ikut tertawa pelan. "Aku akan memikirkan untuk hal itu saat aku punya waktu luang,"

Yesung mengelus pipi kekasihnya. "Hei, dengarkan aku," Dan mata caramel itu menurut, menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan polos itu. Yesung menarik napasnya sebelum ia mulai bicara.

"Aku minta maaf,"

Lagi. Yesung merasakan rasa bersalah yang menyakitkan itu. Tak bisa memghentikannya atau membuatnya lebih baik. Hanya dengan mengatakannya, bisa membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Untuk tak pernah berada disisimu beberapa bulan ini, untuk kebodohanku," Yesung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Untuk-, Hei aku belum selesai!"

Perkataan Yesung terpotong begitu saja saat Ryeowook menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan namja itu. Ryeowook mempertemukan dahi mereka dan menatapnya.

Namja bersuara tenor itu terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Yesung.

"Cinta yang tulus, tak akan pernah membutuhkan kata maaf atau terima kasih, hyung," bisik Ryeowook. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tak pernah lega jika aku tak tahu kau sudah memaafkanku atau belum,"

"Kau mau aku memaafkanmu? Itu tak bisa kulakukan, hyung,"

Jantung Yesung tertusuk belati saat Ryeowook mengucapkannya. Sebegitu bersalahnya ia saat ini, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Karena aku tak pernah tau kesalahan apa yang pernah kau perbuat padaku. Aku tak pernah merasa kau berbuat sebuah kesalahan, maka kukatakan aku tak bisa memaafkanmu." lanjut Ryeowook.

"Yak!" wajah Ryeowook memerah saat dengan cepat Yesung mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Kau malaikatku," Yesung memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat.

Betapa bersyukurnya ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Karena hanya namja inilah yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Mau berada disamping walaupun Ryeowook merasa lelah. Mau tetap bersamanya meskipun Yesung sudah menyakiti hatinya. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

Ryeowook menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan Yesung. Merasa malu saat Yesung berkata seperti itu.

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah siang, aku mau memasak untuk makan siang," Ryeowook memainkan kancing kemeja Yesung.

"Apa yang mau kau masak?" Yesung bertanya balik.

Ryeowook memegang dagunya sejenak, berpikir. "Hyung mau apa? Biar aku buatkan saja," ia menatap polos mata obsidian kekasihnya.

Tak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya membuat imajinasi Yesung melayang ke hal lain.

Namja tampan itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan jika aku menginginkanmu?" dengan seduktif Yesung mengelus leher Ryeowook.

Membuat namja itu bergidik. Merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya setelah ini ketika tubuhnya diturunkan di ranjang secara perlahan oleh Yesung.

"Kau yang akan menjadi makan siangku hari ini, Ryeowookie,"

Smirk itu tercipta dengan sempurna.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya.

"Yak! Hyunggggg!"

"Ehm, selamat makan~"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV

.

.

.

"Belum tidur?" suara serak Yesung hyung yang baru saja terbangun agak mengejutkanku yang sedang melamun.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan entah kenapa mataku tak mau terpejam. Insomniaku kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat. Sementara Yesung hyung yang memang sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu tertidur di sampingku.

Aku mengelus pelan pipi chubbynya. Huh, aku jadi punya keinginan aneh untuk menggigit pipi Yesung hyung sekarang ini.

"Belum," jawabku pelan sambil memberinya sebuah senyuman kecil.

Yesung hyung, masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, menatapku dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ini sudah malam sekali. Insomnia lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang mengangguk kecil padanya.

Dia bergerak pelan. Melepaskan tangannya dari kungkungan selimut tebal dan melingkarkannya di pinggangku. Menumpukan kepalanya di pahaku. Dengan senang hati aku mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Haahhh, sudah lama sekali rasanya kami tidak seperti ini. Aku merindukan sosok ini. JongWoon hyungku. Kekasihku. Namjaku yang lucu walaupun seringkali terkesan dingin karena ekspresi pada wajah tampannya. Aku begitu merindukannya.

Merindukan semua sikapnya padaku. Obrolan-obrolan kecil kami. Atau sedikit bermanja padanya yang setiap waktu mau saja memanjakanku.

"Kau mau sesuatu? Atau ada yang menganggu pikiranmu? Hmm?" gumamnya cukup keras.

Sekarang jari telunjukku kugunakan untuk menelusuri wajahnya yang tampan. "Ahni, memang sering begini," ujarku. Aku menelusuri hidung mancungnya sekarang, mengelus sedikit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali ke pipinya.

Aku kadang iri dengan kekasihku ini. Seakan tak pernah bertambah tua dari tahun ke tahun karena wajah baby face nya ini. Dia selalu terlihat seperti namja berumur belasan tahun. Dan jika aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, maka dia akan bilang kalau wajahku malah seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Membuatku cemberut karena kata-katanya.

"Tidurlah, nanti kau sakit," suruh Yesung hyung. Dia memegang tangaku yang ada di pipinya. Membantuku mengelus-elus wajahnya.

Dia terkadang sangat manja seperti ini. Aku terkekeh sejenak. Cocok dengan wajahnya mungkin.

Betapa lucunya bayi besar yang ada di pangkuanku ini. Mungkin begini jika aku mempunyai anak dari Yesung hyung. Berwajah chubby dan selalu manja kepadaku. Menatapku imut dengan sorot mata yang polos khas seorang anak kecil. Memintaku menemaninya pergi membeli es krim atau mainan, mungkin bersama Yesung hyung juga.

Tapi kemudian dadaku berdenyut menyakitkan. Suatu rasa sesak yang tak wajar memenuhi dadaku. Membuatku mati-matian menahan airmataku untuk tak jatuh.

Aku ini seorang namja. Bukan yeoja. Mana mungkin aku bisa memiliki seorang anak dengan Yesung hyung. Menikah pun belum tentu bisa, apalagi untuk memiliki seorang JongWoon kecil?

Hatiku serasa diremas kuat. Tak akan ada hal itu. Harusnya aku sadar. Harusnya aku lebih realistis dalam hubungan ini kan'?

Aku melirik Yesung hyung. Tampaknya dia sudah tertidur lagi. Syukurlah, karena sekarang setitik cairan asin sudah mulai menuruni pipi tirusku.

Sadarlah Ryeowook, kadang kau harus menerima kenyataan jika hubungan ini sangat-sangat mustahil untuk dijalani. Kami bisa saja terus berkata jika kami akan terus baik-baik saja, tapi kenyatannya tak pernah ada yang bisa mengetahui hal itu di masa depan nanti.

Aku tak kuat lagi menahannya. Kurebahkan tubuhku disamping Yesung hyung dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar dariku itu kuat-kuat. Menyembunyikan wajahku di antara lipatan selimut agar ia tak mendengar sedikit saja isakan dari bibirku.

Aku terus menangis. . .

Entah untuk apa, tapi aku sangat ingin menangis. . .

Hingga aku tak sadar, dan tertidur di pelukan satu-satunya namja yang kucintai. . .

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya nelihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang aneh saat ini.

Mereka baru saja kembali ke dorm setelah liburan yang singkat di villa milik Sungmin itu. Baru saja mereka masuk, beberapa member menyambut mereka dengan wajah ceria, tapi Yesung malah memeluknya dengan begitu posesif.

Ada apa ini?

Yesung menatap tajam pada seorang namja tampan yang ikut berdiri disana bersama member Super Junior lain. Zhoumi.

"Ada apa, hyung?" rengek Ryeowook. Ia merasa risih saat ini karena semua member menatap mereka dengan pandangan geli.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mengundang tatapan heran semua yang ada disana.

"Zhoumi gege kenapa?" tanya Henry polos.

"Mi? Apa kau salah makan?" Sungmin menepuk pundak Zhoumi dengan bingung.

"Tidak," Zhoumi menyahut di sela tawanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya semenjak melihat wajah Yesung saat menatapnya. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Zhoumi hyung kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Zhoumi menghentikan tawanya. Ini akan semakin menarik jika ia mencoba suatu hal.

Dengan berani Zhoumi meraih tangan Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook bingung akan perlakuannya terutama ketika Zhoumi mencium punggung tangannya. Tepat didepan Yesung.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ryeowookie sayang,"

Semua terperanjat dengan hal yang baru saja Zhoumi lakukan.

"ZHOUMI!" teriak Yesung. Wajahnya sudah seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk saat ini.

"Yak! Zhoumi, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Donghae.

Kali Zhoumi tertawa lagi. Ia sungguh sudah tak kuat untuk berakting lagi. Tawanya menggelegar di dalam dorm.

"Zhoumi ge, kalau kau tidak mau terkena lemparan salah satu kura-kuranya Yesung hyung lebih baik kau segera berhenti," Kyuhyun berdecak melihat tingkah Zhoumi.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda, astaga Yesung hyung hentikanlah deathglaremu itu, aku sungguhan takut," ujar Zhoumi. Menatap Yesung dengan ngeri.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Seakan takut namja manis itu akan diambil dari sisinya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu macam-macam pada kekasihku," sahut Yesung ketus.

Semua yang ada disana melongo. Termasuk Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua namja itu.

Zhoumi nyengir lebar mendengarnya. Sudah cukup tampaknya ia berakting demi sepasang kekasih ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil Ryeowook darimu, hyung. Tenanglah," ucapnya santai.

"Maksudmu?" Yesung menatapnya tajam. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia merasa lega dengan kata-kata Zhoumi barusan, tapi ketakutannya akan ancaman Zhoumi sewaktu itu masih tetap menguasainya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Ryeowookie, percayalah," Zhoumi tersenyum. "Aku hanya menakutimu saja waktu itu."

Yesung melotot tak percaya menatap namja koala di depannya itu. "Mwo?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Semua tahu kau akan membunuh siapa saja yang mendekati kekasihmu itu, hyung,"

"Kenapa kalian hobi sekali membohongiku?" tanya Yesung frustasi. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Yak! Hyung babo, kalau tidak dibohongi kau kan akan tetap berjalan lambat seperti ddangkoma," seru Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, sopanlah," tegur Sungmin.

Zhoumi mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Benar, jika aku tak berbohong kalau aku akan mengambil Ryeowookie darimu mungkin kalian tak akan bersama seperti sekarang ini, hyung,"

"Mwoya?" mata Ryeowook membulat. "Zhoumi gege bilang begitu?"

Zhoumi mengangguk cepat. "Ayolah Wookie, aku hanya ingin membuat Yesung hyung bergerak cepat untuk berbaikan denganmu lagi,"

Wajah Ryeowook merona. "Tapi kami tidak bertengkar," elaknya.

"Kalian memang tidak bertengkar, tapi melihatmu lesu setiap harinya itu tampak lebih buruk daripada melihat kalian bertengkar secara terang-terangan," Eunhyuk berkata jujur. Donghae mengiyakan perkataannya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook dan mendekati Sungmin. "Gomawo untukmu, Min. Karena kau telah membantu menyadarkanku."

Yesung baru saja mau merangkul Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Dilarang menyentuhnya, hyung," ujar Kyuhyun tegas.

Tak sampai lima detik ia sudah mendapat dua jitakan manis dari Yesung dan Sungmin.

"Maknae kurang ajar," gerutu Yesung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memelukku saja, hyung? Bukannya aku juga membantumu?" tawar Zhoumi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Yesung tersenyum, maju untuk memeluknya. "Gomawo, Zhoumi ah. Kalau kau tak berkata seperti itu padaku, aku yakin jika aku masih bimbang sekarang ini," bisik Yesung pelan. Sebisa mungkin agar Ryeowook tak mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, jaga Ryeowook baik-baik ne, hyung? Kalau tidak, kupastikan aku akan benar-benar mengambilnya," Zhoumi mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum genit ke arah Ryeowook saat pelukan Yesung sudah dilepas.

"Yak! Koala cina!" jerit Yesung.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

~ Bukankah kita pernah berjanji untuk tak pernah meninggalkan satu sama lain? Seberapa kuat janji itu jika jelas di depan kita ada yang siap melepaskan semuanya? Kau tahu? Aku tak akan sanggup melepasmu. . . Tak akan pernah sanggup. . . ~

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

.

.

.

.

Y & W

.

.

.

.

.  
Annyeong! Rin balik bawa lanjutan ff ini... Adakah yang nunggu lanjutannya?

Rin minta maaaaaaf banget karena ff ini adalah ff Rin yang paling lama updatenya x((  
Mianhe ne?

Jujur aja sebetulnya hari ini pun Rin agak malas update karena yah Clouds tau sendirilah soal tanggal wamil Yesung appa yang udah diconfirm itu. Serius Rin sedih buat ngelepas wamilnya Yesung appa, tadi pagi malah sempet nangis karena kaget sama beritanya... :((( adakah yang sama kayak Rin?

Ah iya karena dulu pernah ada reader yang salah paham karena Rin pernah bilang tentang kesibukan Rin ditengah tugas-tugas dan Rin disangka anak kuliahan, Rin mau bilang kalau Rin itu masih 15 tahun yaa... Rin line 97 kok :)))

Terlalu muda ya? Soalnya banyak yang bilang gaya bahasa Rin ketuaan(?) sih ahahaha...

Nah ini Rin lagi buka openfollow deh buat reader :)) ada yang mau follow akun twitter Rin? RheStyaUtami :))

Tapi Rin mau bilang sebelumnya kalau Rin ini SONE juga selain ELF, jadi kalau ada yang ga suka sama eonniedeul SNSD jangan follow yah... Rin males liat fanwar di teel, bukannya sombong atau ga mau follow yang lain selain fandom Rin ^^ semuanya boleh kok...

Nah ini balasan review chapter sebelumnya ~~~

Ririn Chubby : iyaa disini alasannya Yesung udah dikasih tau :) Zhoumi cuma ngancem kok, ga serius mau jadi orang ketiga... Disini cuma bilang other pairing bukan all pairing jadi aku bikin cuma Yewook sama Kyumin aja yang lainnya ngga... Mianhae :( gomawo sudah review

Eternalclouds2421 : feelnya dapet? Thanks ^^ aku memang berusaha buat mereka senyata mungkin dengan sifat aslinya biar feelnya dapet... Untuk ending diliat nanti aja ya ^^ fave ga dilarang kok silahkan aja kkkk~ thanks reviewnyaaa ^^

Chikakyumin : iyaa tapi sekarang udah deket kok :)) makasih reviewnyaa

Kim Sooyeon : thankssss :))

YJYWYSshipper : maafnya aku lama updatenya :( iyaa aku juga selalu berpikir positif kok untuk semua kritikan :)) gomawo ne

Evil roommate : ne itu alasannya :) thanks reviewnyaaa

Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16 : gomawo udah review :) ini udah lanjut kok... Maaf lama

Ichigo song : ne :) gomawo reviewnyaa

AnieJOY'ERS : gomawo reviewnya ^^ ini udah lanjut

Niisaa9 : Ne ^^ ini udah dilanjut... Thanks reviewnya

Fieeloving13 : iyaa lanjut kok ^^ thanks udah review

Eunsoopark58 : iyaa ini udah lanjut ^^ thanks reviewnya

Yuzuki Chaeri : begitu juga dengan saya ^^ saya mendukung! Jinjja? Gomawo sudah bersedia meralat, emm mungkin aku harus panggil eonnie ya? :)) thanks reviewnya eonnie!

RinriChoi : sabar eonnieee x( jangan emosi dulu kkkk... Iyaa mianhae aku bukannya ga perhatiin soal POV kok tapi aku ingin reader bisa nebak perasaan masing masing karakter disini makanya aku hilangkan penjelasan POVnya dulu :(( gomawo eonnie ^^

Yewook turtle : kalo bingung, aku minta maaf yaaa... Soalnya itu untuk mendukung feel cerita... Aku mau reader bisa nebak dan paham perasaan masing-masing karakter disini makanya aku hilanya dulu POVnya :)) Love or Lose udah update kok... Gomawo reviewnya...

Cloud prince : ini buat kamu yang selalu review sepanjang kereta di semua ff ku *hugs* aku bikin full yewook moment! Gomawo selalu review sepanjang itu! :))) aku jadi semangat karena reviewmu ehehhee

Kim eun won : yesung ga pacaran sama yeoja kok :)) iyaa ini udah lanjut! Thanks reviewnya ^^

Guest : ne ini dilanjut ^^ gomawo sudah review

Yulia Cloudsomnia : ne ini sudah lanjut! ^^ gomawo reviewnya

Dheek enha : gomawo reviewnyaaa ^^ iyaa ini dilanjut

Guest lyw : iyaa ini memang ff kok :)) tapi aku berusaha bikin karakternya senyata mungkin kkkk... Gomawo reviewnya :))

Capdinocup : kakak sayaaaaangggg aku ga pernah liat reviewmu di ffku yang satu lagi masa x(( jangan harapkan yewook berantem karena aku ga kuat bikinnya *slap* nih dilanjut~~ harus review *maksa* *plak* :3 thankseuuu~~ dan ya aku minta ijin buat bikin fanartmu jadi pic di ff ini kakakkkkk ^^v source : dappuccino yaah... Aku ga bisa mencantumkan dimanapun nih...

Kim Jongmi : tenang eon ini masih tbc kok belum end :33 yoona sama jiyeon? Kkk udah baca love or lost belom? Neee gomawo reviewnya eonnieee ^^

Guest : menurutmu ini makin seru ga? Ehehhee... Thanks reviewnya :)

Hanazawa kay : semogaa yaaa :)) thanks reviewnyaaa ^^

Nah akhir kata Rin nunggu kalian yang udah baca untuk review ff Rin kkkk ^^ kritikan atau saran silahkan dimasukkan ke review ne~

So GIMME YOUR REVIEW PLEASEEEE ^^

See youuu~~~


	5. Chapter 5

~ Promise, to You ~

.

.

.

YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869

.

.

.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt - Romance

Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.

Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Ya! Kyuhyun, menyingkir dari tempatku!" hardik Yesung tepat di depan namja yang berstatus sebagai magnae dari Super Junior tersebut.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mendengarnya. Menyingkir? Bukankah dia yang lebih dulu menempati kursi ini? Kenapa dia yang harus menyingkir? Dan kapan manager pernah mengatakan bahwa seat di dalam dek VIP pesawat yang sekarang Kyuhyun duduki itu diperuntukkan khusus untuk Yesung?

"Ini bukan kursimu, hyung! Aku lebih dulu menempatinya!" Kyuhyun menyahut cuek. Tetap duduk di seatnya. Sementara Ryeowook yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun pun hanya diam memperhatikan.

Hari ini mereka akan menempuh perjalanan ke Kobe untuk jadwal KRY Special Winter Concert. Biasanya Ryeowook memang duduk dengan Kyuhyun di pesawat, mengingat hubungannya dengan Yesung yang agak mendingin beberapa waktu lalu. Dan Yesung juga sudah biasa kok duduk dengan manager mereka.

"Aish," Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

'Yang harusnya duduk disebelah Wookie kan aku!' batinnya kesal. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook setelahnya.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Ke tempat kita," balas Yesung.

Secepat mungkin Kyuhyun menahan tangan kanan Ryeowook. Sehingga namja berwajah imut itu tampak sedang diperbutkan oleh hyung dan dongsaengnya sendiri di Super Junior.

"Andwae! Ryeowookie harus bersamaku!" Kyuhyun menatap manja pada Ryeowook dan memberikan glarenya kepada Yesung.

"Mwo? Dia harus bersamaku evil!" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook lagi. Sehingga pemiliknya meringis karena tangan satunya tertahan oleh genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Dia KyuSitter! Harus tetap di sampingku!"

"Dan dia kekasihku! Aku ingin dia bersamaku!"

"Sejak kapan hyung mau duduk di pesawat bersama Ryeowook untuk KRY Winter Concert?" tanya Kyuhyun, agak menyindir.

"Sejak saat ini!" Yesung menegaskan. Walaupun ia yakin, ada perasaan lain dihatinya saat ia mengucapkannya. Pantaskah ia berlaku seperti ini?

"Dia sudah bersamaku! Kau duduk dengan manager sajalah, hyung!" usir Kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Aku hanya mau duduk dengan Ryeowook!"

"YAK!"

Ryeowook menghempaskan kedua tangan yang berada di lengannya, menahannya sedari tadi. Dengan cepat tangan kanan dan kirinya mencubit masing-masing pipi chubby dari kedua namja yang memperebutkannya.

"Akh! Ya! Lepas!" Kyuhyun memprotes. Cubitan Ryeowook cukup kuat membuatnya meringis merasakan sakitnya.

"Ah aduh, lepaskan Wookie sayang," Yesung memohon.

Ryeowook menatap sadis pada keduanya.

"Tidak!" ujarnya cepat. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian. Kalian pikir tanganku tidak sakit hah?"

"Mian," Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunduk, seperti anak kecil yang takut pada eommanya.

"Sekarang kalian berdua duduk diam disini!" putus Ryeowook. Melepaskan tangannya dari pipi kedua namja itu. Eternal magnae itu berubah jadi lebih tegas.

Yesung yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap pipi chubby nya melotot. "Mwo?! Jangan katakan kalau kau rela aku duduk dengan setan ini?!"

Kyuhyun merengut mendengarnya. "Yak! Hyung pikir aku juga mau duduk dengan hyung hah?!"

Pletak! Pletak!

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

"Duduk dengan benar dan berhenti membuat keributan, Yesung, Kyuhyun," tegur manager mereka setelah sebelumnya memukul kepala keduanya dengan kertas jadwal yang sedang di pegangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan sorot mata memelas. Membulatkan matanya seperti anak kecil.

Ryeowook mendengus. Ia bersumpah tidak akan luluh dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. Andai saja para fans mengetahui hal ini, hancurlah image evil yang selama ini disandang oleh namja bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Ayo manager hyung, kita duduk, tinggalkan dua orang ini," ujar Ryeowook acuh.

"Chagiya," tatapan mata Yesung mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang bergerak ke seat yang masih kosong, kemudian duduk dan memasang headsetnya, sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Yesung berdecak. "Ini gara-gara kau magnae!" tudingnya.

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya itu, tak terima. "Kau kan yang awalnya membuat keributan, hyung!"

"Itu kan karena kau yang seenaknya bersama kekasihku!" Yesung tak mau kalah.

"Karena dia juga tak masalah untuk bersamaku hyung babbo!" Kyuhyun membalas sengit.

"Magnae kurang ajar!"

"Hyung babbo!"

Drrttt drrttt

Ponsel Yesung berbunyi di saku celananya, dengan cepat namja itu mengangkat panggilan atas nama kekasihnya yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Yesung hyung," panggil Ryeowook dari line seberang.

"Ne?" sahut Yesung.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Atau aku akan diam selamanya kalau kau tetap tak mau akur dengan Kyuhyun?"

Glek!

"Shireo! Arasseo chagiya, hyung diam," jawab Yesung cepat. Sesaat setelahnya Ryeowook langsung mematikannya panggilannya dengan tatapan puas kemudian mensetting ponselnya ke mode penerbangan.

Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung yang kepanikan. Saat tiba-tiba sebuah email masuk ke layar Ipad yang sedang dipegangnya.

'Kyuhyunnie, akurlah dengan para hyungmu jika kau juga mau tetap akur denganku. Jangan berbuat macam-macam. Bye.'

Dan kini gantian untuk sang evil magnae yang memasang ekspresi badmood setelah melihat email yang berasal dari kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Hyung,"

"Mhh..."

"Yesung hyung,"

"Hmm mm..." Yesung bergumam kecil dalam tidurnya ketika merasakan guncangan pada bahunya.

Matanya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi sekarang. Konser mereka baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu dan satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkannnya sekarang adalah tidur! Tak ada yang lainnya.

Yesung menggeliat geli ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat di lehernya, yang terus naik ke atas dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Yesung hyunghh~"

Suara tenor itu mendesah tepat di telinganya. Membuat Yesung terlonjak karena rasa tak nyaman yang dirasakannya.

"Ryeowook ah!"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat raut wajah Yesung saat menatapnya. "Wae?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali setelah mengganggu acara istirahat namjanya.

"Jinjja, aku mengantuk sekali Wookie. Ada apa hmm?" tanya Yesung. Berusaha bersabar memghadapi tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Ini malam natal hyung, apa hyung mau tidur begitu saja?" Ryeowook memandang Yesung.

Namja dengan julukan Art of Voice dari Super Junior itu menghela napasnya. Jadi sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu? Malam natal atau bukan tubuhnya sudah lelah sekali, malas sekali rasanya ia melakukan hal lain selain bergelung dengan selimutnya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Ne ini malam natal, lalu apa masalahnya? Apa kau tidak lelah sehabis konser barusan?" Yesung menarik lembut tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua dengan hyung,"

"Jangan berkata dengan arti ambigu seperti itu sayang," keluh Yesung.

Menghabiskan malam berdua? Dengan desahan Ryeowook untuk membangunkannya? Apa namja mungil itu tak tahu jika ia berada dalam bahaya seandainya kekasihnya itu merasa terangsang. Ck, Kim Ryeowook yang polos.

Ryeowook terkikik geli. Ia bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Yesung.

"Lupakan. Apa yang mau kau lakukan bersamaku malam ini hem?" Yesung mencolek hidung bangir Ryeowook.

"Aku mencoba mencari tahu tentang daerah di sekitar sini tadi," ujar Ryeowook riang. "Jadi aku ingin ke suatu tempat disini."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Gereja?" Yesung memandang bangunan cukup megah yang berada di depannya. Ryeowook membawanya ke tempat seperti ini lewat dari tengah malam dan hanya dengan berjalan kaki dari hotel mereka. Belum lagi mereka sama sekali tidak memberitahu manager. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingatnya

Sementara Ryeowook yang mengaitkan tangannya di lengan namja itu mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo masuk, hyung,"

Ryeowook agak menarik Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya memasuki katedral itu. Interior di dalamnya terasa menghangatkan walau katedral ini nampak sudah berusia sangat tua. Lampu-lampu menerangi dengan temaram yang bertema kental ala malam kudus. Daun mistletoe terpasang dibanyak sudut, sementara pohon natal berkerlap-kerlip dengan manis di ujung kiri dan kanan ruangan. Mengapit altar yang berada di tengahnya. Beberapa jemaat masih berada di dalam untuk menikmati suasana malam kudus yang hanya ada setahun sekali itu di tempat suci ini.

"Apakah kau yakin mengajakku masuk sekarang? Bukannya kau seharusnya masuk lebih dulu, kemudian menungguku di depan altar?" Yesung menggoda Ryeowook. Membuat namja manis itu merona.

Pernikahan ya...

Ah, hal itu masih terlalu blur untuk mereka saat ini. Masih banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan. Fans, managemen, orang tua, teman-teman mereka, bahkan masa depan sesudahnya.

"Aish, tujuanku bukan itu hyung," tukas Ryeowook pura-pura kesal.

Mereka duduk di kursi kedua, tepat di sebelah seorang nenek tua yang masih tersenyum ke arah lukisan Bunda Maria sambil memegangi tongkatnya.

Ryeowook menarik napasnya, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunduk, dan memejamkan matanya.

Berdoa.

'Aku tidak menginginkan apapun kecuali kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang telah banyak berbuat baik untukku dan seorang namja di sebelahku ini, yang telah banyak memberikan kebahagiaan bagiku' ucap Ryeowook di dalam hatinya.

Yesung memandai wajah Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengikuti sang kekasih.

'Semoga orang tuaku bahagia, juga adikku, dan para fans kami di luar sana. Semoga mereka diberi kesehatan.' doanya.

'Semoga karir grup Super Junior tetap berjalan lancar, tetap dicintai semua ELF, dan kami pun akan terus memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka' sambung Ryeowook.

'Aku ingin dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia. Aku minta maaf atas dosaku terhadapnya, aku tahu, aku telah banyak menyakitinya akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin membuatnya tetap tersenyum karenaku' Yesung memohon. Dahinya agak berkerut saat ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sepenuh hati.

'Aku harap aku bisa lebih banyak melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi, para hyungku, orangtuaku, dan sahabat-sahabatku' Ryeowook masih meneruskan doanya.

'Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kami bahagia selamanya. Amen...' masing-masing berharap dalam hati, memanjatkan doa itu dengan penuh kesungguhan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata.

Lonceng gereja berdentang keras sebanyak tiga kali, menandakan waktu telah bergulir hingga jam tiga pagi. Ryeowook agak tersentak karena suara lonceng yang tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Yesung terkekeh.

"Sudah pagi," nenek tua di sebelah mereka menoleh kepada pasangan itu. "Selamat hari natal anak muda."

Beruntung bahasa jepang yang mereka kuasai cukup fasih untuk bercakap-cakap walau hanya sekedarnya. Yesung tersenyum. "Ya, selamat natal juga untuk anda,"

Ryeowook mengangguk, tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ah pasangan muda yang manis," sang nenek tertawa pelan.

Membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Darimana anda tahu?"

Nenek itu tersenyum simpul. "Kalian bahkan memasuki gereja ini dengan berpegangan tangan, seperti sepasang pengantin yang akan menikah saja. Apakah aku salah?" jawabnya penuh kelembutan.

Yesung terdiam di tempatnya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Suasana menjadi agak canggung setelahnya.

Mereka terlalu ceroboh untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Bagaimana jika ada ELF yang melihat mereka? Atau bahkan paparazzi?

Haah, kenapa sulit sekali menjalani cinta yang seperti ini? Padahal ini sama sekali tak salah apalagi merugikan orang lain.

"Tidak apa, jangan takut begitu," ujar sang nenek lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Kami hanya khawatir." sahutnya.

"Jangan khawatir untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu kalian khawatirkan," sang nenek mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke altar. "Masih banyak hal yang lebih mengerikan diluar sana, kalian hanya harus berjuang semampunya terhadap apa yang kalian yakini."

Yesung mengelus punggung tangan nenek itu, tersenyum tulus. "Aku tahu, terima kasih banyak," ia menundukkan badannya.

Sang nenek tertawa pelan. "Kebahagiaan selalu ada untuk orang yang mau mengusahakannya, kalian masih muda, masih banyak cara untuk mencapainya. Percayalah, Tuhan tak akan pernah mengabaikan apa yang telah kalian lakukan demi hal itu."

Dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca Ryeowook mengangguk, membenarkan kata kata itu.

"Nah, nikmatilah hari natal kalian dengan saling berbagi kasih ke sesama, seperti Tuhan yang selalu mengasihi kita semua."

Nenek itu bangkit dari duduknya, berpegangan erat-erat pada tongkatnya sambil tetap tersenyum dibalik wajah keriput itu.

Ryeowook mendekatinya, memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. "Terima kasih, sungguh,"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, justru aku yang berterima kasih kepada kalian yang mau mendengarkan ocehan orangtua ini." Sang nenek tertawa, memperlihatkan giginya yang sebagian besar sudah tak ada, termakan usianya.

"Tidak, kami benar-benar berterima kasih pada anda," Yesung ikut memeluk nenek itu.

Kemudian keduanya melepas pelukan itu pada saat yang bersamaan, dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jaga diri kalian, dan berbahagialah."

"Anda juga," balas Yesung.

Tapi nenek itu telah benar-benar pergi setelah mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya. Hingga di dalam gereja itu hanya tersisa Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yang sama sekali tak menyadari saat satu persatu orang-orang yang berada disana sebelumnya sudah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hyung pikir kita bisa benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakan nenek itu?" Ryeowook berujar pelan tanpa menatap wajah Yesung. Sedikit meremas ujung mantelnya.

Yesung menatap kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Bukankah kau mendengarnya sendiri tadi? Kita harus berusaha kan?" Tangan Yesung terulur, menyentuh surai coklat Ryeowook dan mengusapnya, memberikannya rasa tenang.

Ia tahu namja mungilnya itu sedang gelisah. Perasaan Ryeowook yang sensitif terkadang membuatnya mudah untuk bersikap sesuai perasaannya. Hal yang biasanya lebih sering terjadi pada wanita.

Mata caramel itu menatap Yesung dengan ragu. Hingga pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

"Kita bisa berada disini lagi? Dalam keadaan yang berbeda? Tanpa harus sembunyi dari semua orang?"

Yesung tersentak.

Terkadang hal ini memang pernah melintas di pikirannya, entah satu atau dua kali, sejujurnya Yesung pun pernah berpikir hingga kesana.

Ya. Menikah.

Ya, mungkin itu kata yang mudah untuk diucapkan oleh banyak orang. Bukankah untuk menikah kau hanya membutuhkan rasa cinta satu sama lain dan kesediaan pasanganmu untuk mengikat janji suci dihadapan pendeta? Hal itu sudah terpenuhi oleh mereka, lalu jika ditanya, mengapa mereka tak pernah bisa memperkirakan hari itu, maka jawabannya adalah banyak hal...

Karena sangat banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan...

Yesung menyembunyikan wajah Ryeowook di dadanya. Memeluknya erat hingga Ryeowook dapat mendengar irama teratur dari jantung namja yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kita bisa."

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit. Setetes bulir bening turun tanpa bisa dicegahnya sama sekali. "Kau tak pandai berbohong, hyung," ujarnya parau, dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Lihat aku sebentar." sepasang obsidian itu memerintahnya tanpa pernah bisa ditolak oleh sang caramel. Ryeowook menurut.

Yesung menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook dengan menekuk lututnya. Menatap lekat pada caramel itu, seolah ingin membiusnya dengan kilat hitam yang tercipta di matanya saat ia mulai berkata-kata.

"Kita tidak bisa memperkirakan masa depan, ingat?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini sama seperti saat kau atau aku berusaha untuk meraih mimpi kita menjadi seorang penyanyi hingga bisa berada di dalam Super Junior," Yesung menarik napasnya. "Tak ada yang berbeda, kita sama-sama berusaha untuk hal ini, hingga akhirnya kita mendapatkannya. Meraih apa yang kita cita-citakan."

"Tapi ini lebih sulit," Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Hei," Yesung menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak. Kita bisa, jika kita mampu meraih mimpi dengan diri kita sendiri, kenapa kita tak bisa meraih hal ini dengan melalui semuanya bersama-sama?"

Tangan Ryeowook bergerak, memegang tangan kanan Yesung, yang dibalas genggaman lembut dari namja itu. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, kenapa keraguan selalu ada? Ia membenci hal ini.

"Aku ingin kita bisa melalui semuanya bersama."

"Kalau begitu apalagi? Bukankah kita bisa mencobanya?" tanya Yesung pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kita gagal, hyung? Dan...dan kau pergi? Kita tak pernah bisa bersama lagi?" Ketakutan itu mencengkramnya lebih kuat dibanding yang lainnya.

"Jangan pernah bicara tentang kegagalan kalau begitu. Kita bisa membicarakan banyak cara agar apa yang kita inginkan bisa tercapai, untuk mendapatkan kata berhasil itu."

"Aku taku kehilanganmu, hyung! Sangat takut!" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Yesung erat-erat, seakan tak ingin membiarkan siapapun mengambil namja itu darinya.

"Aku juga." balas Yesung.

'Tuhan, apakah ini salah? Mencintai namja ini adalah salah?' batin Ryeowook.

"Kita bisa Ryeowook ah. Kita akan menemui orangtuaku, secepatnya, untuk memberitahukan hubungan ini." ujar Yesung, yang langsung saja membuat Ryeowook shock.

"S-Secepat itukah?" gugupnya.

Yesung mengangguk yakin. "Bukankah kita harus berusaha? Apa bedanya antara sekarang ataupun nanti?"

Dan rasa cemas itu tetap menggelayutinya, walaupun Ryeowook membalas kata-kata Yesung dengan anggukan, yang sangat pelan...

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Astaga hyung, bisakah kalian meninggalkan pesan jika mau keluar? Kalian membuatku sangat terganggu dengan kepanikan manager hyung yang sangat berlebihan itu saat menemukan kamar kalian kosong! Penculikan atau malah kalian tersesat di jalan, dua kemungkinan bodoh itu terus saja dibicarakan olehnya!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu melihat Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah berada di lobi depan hotel pada jam lima pagi. Matanya tampak memerah, pasti karena kurang tidur semalaman.

"Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie," ujar Ryeowook pelan, sebetulnya ia sama lelahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian!" seruan itu datang dari manager mereka yang datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Piyama polkadot putih dan merah jambu, rambut acak-acakan, dan sepatu kets. Sungguh nyentrik untuk dilihat.

Yesung nyaris tertawa keras jika saja tak melihat tampang garang sang manager.

"Jika kalian mengulanginya aku tak akan segan untuk menelepon polisi untuk mencari kalian!" geram manager. "Kalian tahu? Aku bahkan sudah melapor pada resepsionis dan disarankan untuk menelepon polisi jika kalian sudah menghilang selama dua hari! Apa kalian tak ingat ada jadwal lain untuk hari ini hah?"

Ryeowook mengkeret dibalik tubuh Yesung.

"Ehm, mianhae hyung, kami hanya iseng. Lagipula masih terlalu malam untuk mengabarimu. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang sadar jika kami kembali sebelum jam enam." kata Yesung dengan nada memohon, mencoba meluluhkan manager mereka yang masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Tidak ada toleransi lagi lain kali! Apalagi kalian juga sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi!"

"Ponselku mati,"

"Dan ponselku tertinggal di atas meja kamar,"

"Aku tak peduli!" sahut manager dengan galak.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan aneh di depannya. Ia menguap, cukup untuk membuktikan jika matanya masih ingin terpejam di atas kasur hotel yang empuk.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita semua tidur lagi, ini masih belum terlalu pagi. Jebal, aku masih mengantuk," bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali hal ini tidak boleh diulangi! Mengerti?!"

"Arasseo hyung," jawab Yesung agak malas.

"Sekarang semuanya kembali ke kamar!" titah manager dengan jelas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah jika dilihat. Matahari masih mau menyinari dari balik biasan cahaya pada salju yang bertebaran di musim dingin ini. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya membuat suhu di Seoul mengalami kenaikan, tapi cukup hangat saat dirasakan.

Seperti biasa, kesibukan yang rutin adanya di dorm Super Junior, hanya segelintir manusia yang mau menyeret dirinya untuk turun dari tempat tidur sepagi ini. Mengingat jadwal padat mereka mengharuskan untuk tidur lewat dari tengah malam setiap harinya.

Dan sepertinya dua orang ini termasuk yang berhasil untuk memulai kegiatan pagi mereka dengan sedikit bumbu kemesraan.

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Ryeowook menghentak tangan Yesung yang berada di pinggangnya. Membuatnya jadi sulit untuk bergerak dan memasak sarapan bagi member lain yang belum bangun.

Yesung, selaku orang yang sedari tadi dianggap menggamggu Ryeowook pun cemberut mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya memelukmu,"

"Tapi itu mengangguku, hyung," balas Ryeowook.

Yesung menyerah, ia memilih untuk duduk di meja makan dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Woah, kalian rajin sekali," ujar Kangin yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun Kangin ah?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Bau masakan Ryeowookie tercium jelas begini." Kangin nyengir.

"Kalau begitu sehabis kau berarti..."

"Yeay sarapan!" Eunhyuk memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah sumringah, diikuti oleh Shindong yang berada di belakangnya dan mulai mendekati Ryeowook, melihat apa yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Nah benar kan dugaanku kalau kalian yang selanjutnya!" Yesung menunjuk Shindong dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. Bersorak senang tanpa sebab. Hingga semua mata tertuju pada makhluk teraneh di Super Junior satu itu.

'AB line sejati' semuanya membatin.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian berdua yang selalu kulihat berada di dapur berdua ketika pagi hari," Eunhyuk berujar tiba-tiba.

Membuat kedua orang yang dimaksud tersenyum malu.

"Aku kan tidak berada disini setiap malam, Eunhyuk ah," sahut Yesung enteng.

"Salahmu sendiri yang memilih tinggal di dorm dengan orangtuamu, hyung," kata Kangin dengan santainya.

"Karena jadwal wamilku..."

"Kami semua tahu," potong Shindong.

"Sering seringlah kesini hyung, habiskan waktu bersamaku juga, aku baru selesai wamil dan kau malah sudah mau pergi." pinta Kangin.

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan semuanya.

"Akan kuusahakan," jawab Yesung, tersenyum.

"Yesung hyung..." panggil Ryeowook.

"Bantu aku menyiapkan piring ne? Ini sudah matang,"

"Ah biar aku saja." Shindong dengan cepat mendekati Ryeowook.

"Yak! Shindong hyung pasti mau mengambil jatah lebih dulu. Andwae!" Eunhyuk melesat, menyusul Shindong.

"Aish, dua orang itu masih saja," gerutu Kangin, membuat Yesung terbahak.

"Buka matamu, Kyu, nanti kau tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu bagaimana?" tegur seorang namja bergigi kelinci pada kekasihnya yang juga baru memasuki dapur dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ne, ne," Kyuhyun menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat disebelah Kangin.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, ah ternyata ada Yesung hyung juga," Sungmin menyapa dengan ramah.

"Ne, pagi Min," Yesung tersenyum.

"Dimana Donghae, Eunhyuk ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Molla, dia bilang dia masih mengantuk dan akan menyusul untuk sarapan." kata Eunhyuk, yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa piring dan hasil masakan Ryeowook.

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook kini sibuk menata berbagai makanan di atas meja.

Dan sepuluh menit kedepan sangat jarang ada suara yang lain kecuali bunyi peralatan makan dari semua orang yang ada disana.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih tetap hening, tak ada pembicaraan yang dilakukan walaupun sudah sepuluh menit sejak kelimanya sama-sama telah duduk dengan tenang di tempat masing-masing.

Kedua orangtua dari salah satu namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka itu menatap heran.

Anak mereka tiba-tiba datang, bersama salah seolah dingsaengnya di grupnya, dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dan kini mereka menunggu kata-kata yang akan disampaikan, namun semuanya tetap diam.

Namja manis yang berada di sebelah namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu mencoba melirik kearah lain, kemanapun agar ia tidak memiliki kontak mata dengan orangtua dari namja disebelahnya itu. Tidak. Bukan karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik, tapi karena Ryeowook sedang gugup pada saat ini, sangat gugup malah.

Yesung menghela napasnya beberapa kali, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Jantungnya berdetak diluar perhitungan normal permenitnya. Menandakan ketakutannya saat ini.

"Appa, Eomma, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu..." ungkap Yesung, memulai pembicaraan ini.

Jongjin, adiknya, ikut menghela napasnya, berdoa dalam hati untuk hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena sejujurnya, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh sang kakak.

"Ne? Apa itu Jongwoonie?" tanya nyonya Kim.

Ryeowook meremas-remas tangannya. Demi Tuhan ini hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia rasakan! Bahkan lebih mudah untuknya berdiri dihadapan puluhan ribu fans dibanding dengan dua orang di depannya ini.

"Aku memiliki seorang kekasih." aku Yesung.

"Mwo? Jadi kau hanya mau membicarakan hal ini, Jongwoonie?" tuan Kim tertawa pelan, diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Aigo, hanya soal ini. Kenapa harus seformal ini keadaannya?"

"Karena ini tidak sama dengan apa yang Appa atau Eomma pikirkan. Aku memang memiliki kekasih, tapi bukan seseorang yang kalian harapkan." Yesung menunduk, dia sendiri mendadak tak berani menatap kedua orangtuanya.

Kening tuan Kim berkerut mendengarnya. Penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya itu. "Nuguya?"

Yesung menarik napasnya, kali ini lebih banyak udara yang mengisi paru-parunya. Ia benar-benar mereasa membutuhkan oksigen untuk saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saat bibirnya mulai membuka untuk mengatakannya.

"Namja di sebelahku... Dia lah yang menjadi kekasihku..." terang Yesung.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hingga Ryeowook menghitung sampai hitungan kesepuluh sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, di ruangan itu tetap tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

Nyonya Kim bangkit lebih dulu.

"Kalian harus berpisah. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan secepatnya." suara itu begitu datar, seperti mengambang tanpa perasaan, tapi penuh ancaman tersirat.

Kemudian nyonya Kim pergi, begitu saja di depan mereka semua.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

[ T . B . C ]

.

.

.

Annyeonggggg~~  
Adakah yang merindukan lanjutan dari ff ini?  
Mianhae ini selalu dan selalu telat untuk update...

Mood untuk ngetik tuh susah banget di dapat setelah ada banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bukan soal SuShow, soalnya Rin memang udah tau keadannya kalau Rin ga akan bisa nonton. Siapa yang bakal nonton oppars? Chukkae ya untuk kalian :))

Rin cuma dipusingkan dengan... Well clouds, ini serius yah D-1? Sumpah demi apapun ini kerasa cepet banget...  
Dan selanjutnya yang bikin Rin pusing adalah hasil psikotest. Nah tuh yang bikin uring uringan setengah mati kkkk

Kadang kalau lagi ga mood ide cerita itu kerasa mentok banget loh kkkk...

Dan yah seperti yang udah Rin bilang di author note di ff 'Snowy Wish' yaaa...

Rin lagi badmood juga buat orang orang yang meng alert atau menfavorite kan ff Rin tapi sama sekali ga pernah muncul di review.

Jadi Rin udah bilang kalau orang orang itu tetep ga mau muncul, semua ff Rin bakal Rin delete dan Rin pindahin ke sebuah situs... Entah wp, blogger, facebook, tumblr, weebly, ataukah livejournal dan hanya yang udah kasih feedback alias reviewnya yang bakal Rin kasih linknya atau boleh minta lewat PM atau twitter Rin...

Rin kasih batasannya reader untuk memilih Rin left atau stay disini sampai ff ini update kan? Nah tapi ada reviewer yang bilang kalau Rin harus menghargai reader yang setia menunggu, jadi Rin ulangi pertanyaan itu disini.

Haruskah Rin delete dan pindahkan?

Kalau enggak, tolong ya yang meng alert dan fave itu kasih saya feedback. Jangan anda mengikuti cerita ini tapi sama sekali ga ada tanggapannya.

Seperti yang udah Rin bilang, Rin ga butuh banyakin review, tapi Rin butuh kritik, saran, tanggapan, maupun permintaan kalian untuk melanjutkan semua ff Rin...

Dan yang kemaren nanya apa itu PM, PM itu Private Message, tapi hanya untuk orang orang yang punya akun disini :))

Kalau twitter, Rin ganti uname jadi 'RheRin17'... Yang mau menghubungi silahkan kesana...

Untuk yang bilang kalau komentar di wp itu harus pakai akun, itu jawabannya ngga... Karena untuk kasih komentar di wp, kalian hanya harus kasih email yang valid...

Nah untuk yang bilang ff ini seperti asli kehidupan mereka, Rin memang sengaja pakai pendalaman tokoh disini, jadi sebisa mungkin memasukkan sifat asli mereka, karena ff ini sendiri tercipta dari hasil keusilan di imajinasi saya dan si kakak tersayang(?) tentang yewook dalam kehidupan real kkkk~

Ga semuanya asli disini, karena Rin sendiri bukan yang banyak tahu untuk jadwal SJ dan lain lainnya, fiksi tetap mendominasi :))

Apalagi setting gereja dan malam natal diatas. Yaampun semoga ga ada yang salah karena saya ini asli bukan kristiani, jadi ga tau persis bagaimana nuansa natal. Hanya punya pengetahuan yang cukup lah soal ini itunya jadi saya berani kasih setting itu.

Terakhir, thanks to semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf kali ini ga bisa balas satu satu... *hugs and kisses*

MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? :))

See You~~


	6. Chapter 6

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hingga Ryeowook menghitung sampai hitungan kesepuluh sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, di ruangan itu tetap tidak ada suara sama sekali.

Firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

Nyonya Kim bangkit lebih dulu.

"Kalian harus berpisah. Bagaimanapun caranya. Dan secepatnya." suara itu begitu datar, seperti mengambang tanpa perasaan, tapi penuh ancaman tersirat.

Kemudian nyonya Kim pergi, begitu saja di depan mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Promise, to You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt - Romance**

**Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.**

**Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EOMMA!" teriak Yesung. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

Perasaannya mendadak berubah menjadi amarah. Shock atas permintaan sang eomma yang dengan mudahnya memintanya untuk berpisah. Tangannya mengepal.

Nyonya Kim menoleh pelan. Menatap tanpa ekspresi pada anak sulungnya.

"Aku...aku menolak!"

Ryeowook mendongak, matanya sudah memerah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Harapan yang awalnya dia bangun untuk melewati semua ini ternyata hancur sudah. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

"Jongwoon!" tuan Kim menatap putranya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Kau sudah salah jalan!"

"Appa! Ini jalanku, bukan jalan kalian." Yesung tetap pada pendiriannya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menarik napas kuat-kuat. Apakah ini sebuah akhir?

"Jongwoon, kau tahu bukan ini yang kami inginkan untuk masa depanmu!" nyonya Kim membentak, membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Dia masa depanku, Eomma!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari semua ini?!" pekik nyonya Kim penuh emosi.

"Semuanya! Demi Tuhan eomma, appa, apa yang salah disini?!" ujar Yesung, napasnya terengah. Sangat sulit untuk melawan kepribadiannya yang tak pernah mau menolak kemauan orang tuanya dan selalu berusaha membahagiakan mereka. Tapi kali ini, biarkan dia memilih hal terpenting di dalam hidupnya tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

"Kau yang salah, nak. Kau tahu ini tidak normal! Kau salah karena telah memilih hal ini!" tuan Kim sudah berdiri, berhadapan dengan putranya itu.

Jongjin diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimanapun bukan haknya untuk mencampuri urusan ini. Hyungnya memang tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya, tapi dia tahu dengan sendirinya. Dia mengenal hyung satu-satunya itu dengan baik.

Bagaimana Yesung selalu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang berbeda, melakukan hal-hal yang manis pada namja itu, atau saat dia tak sengaja memergoki keduanya sedang mencium bibir satu sama lainnya. Tak perlu ada penjelasan lagi baginya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyimpan segalanya sendirian, dia paham, karena dia tak akan bisa merubah apapun.

"APPA!" wajah Yesung menyiratkan ketegangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar membentak kedua orang tuamu Kim Jongwoon?"

Suara nyonya Kim begitu pelan, tapi dengan nada menusuk yang menyudutkan Yesung. Pria berusia 29 tahun itu tersentak. Orangtuanya tak pernah berbicara sebegini dinginnya padanya.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan yang bisa saja lolos dari mulutnya. Matanya sudah memerah dan berair, pikirannya begitu kalut dengan kejadian ini.

Beruntung Jongjin yang berada di dekat Ryeowook menyadarinya, adik satu-satunya JongWoon itu menyenggol pelan lengan Ryeowook, mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang," Ryeowook beranjak dari tempatnya.

Yesung menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya yang sekarang menunduk dalam-dalam, tanpa mau menatap langsung padanya.

"Tunggu, Ryeowook..."

"Kau mau kemana, Jongwoon?"

Yesung sudah akan menahan lengan Ryeowook dan menawarkan mengantar namja manis itu kembali ke dorm saat suara nyonya Kim menginterupsinya. Demi apapun untuk kali ini Yesung ingin sekali mengutuk kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang dengannya. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkannya memilih jalan yang ia mau? Kenapa begitu sulit rasanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook?

"Mianhae, ahjumma, ahjussi, aku pulang sekarang. Aku..." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pasangan paruh baya itu. "Benar-benar minta maaf, sangat meminta maaf untuk ini."

_Gagal, Ryeowook!_

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan senyumnya benar-benar terasa dipaksakan, benar-benar palsu untuk diberikan. Jelas-jelas hatinya sedang menangis sekarang.

Ryeowook berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai di pintu depan apartemen ini. Kalau saja ia bisa berlari sedari tadi, ia menyesal harus mendengarkan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Rasanya penolakan itu, lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun yang pernah Ryeowook rasakan.

Ia tersenyum pahit, menggapai pegangan pintu dan menariknya cepat. Ia ingin segera pergi, menjauh dari tempat ini. Tapi secepat itu juga sebuah tangan menahannya, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh cepat.

Sedikit berharap jika pemilik tangan itu adalah kekasihnya, yang akan menahannya, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan mereka akan tetap bisa bersama apapun yang terjadi.

Jongjin tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook, ia bisa melihat gurat kekecewaan itu terlihat jelas di mata Ryeowook saat caramel itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkanmu." ujar Jongjin.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu benar-benar hening. Hanya suara mesin mobil yang kini melaju yang menemani perjalanan dua namja itu. Jongjin, sang pengemudi, sesekali melirik pada Ryeowook yang kini duduk termenung di kursi sebelahnya. Tak berani mengajaknya bicara sepatah katapun.

Jongjin mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook, itu jelas.

Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir jika sedari tadi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak berbicara dan hanya meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Jongjin ingin membuat namja itu sedikit merasa lebih baik, walaupun dengan jujur akan dikatakannya jika ia sendiri tak tahu caranya.

Selama dia mengenal Ryeowook, Jongjin hanya tahu jika Ryeowook adalah namja dengan sifat feminin yang ceria. Tidak terlalu tertutup, tapi tak banyak yang ia tahu tentang Ryeowook. Apalagi Yesung tak pernah mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Ryeowook padanya.

"Hentikan mobilnya di sini, Jongjin ah,"

Suara tenor itu dengan cepat membuyarkan konsentrasi menyetir Jongjin, membuatnya menepikan mobilnya dengan segera sesuai permintaan.

"Di sini?" Dahi pemuda itu berkerut bingung saat mendapati kini mereka berada di tepi sungai Han.

Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Ryeowook melepas seatbeltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Merasakan dinginnya angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya, dengan suhu udara yang berada dibawah nol derajat, segera saja membuatnya merasakan sensasi beku menguasai indera perabanya.

"Eh? Ryeowook ah, t-tunggu!"

Jongjin nyaris menyusul Ryeowook saat namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap penuh permohonan pada Jongjin.

"Aku ingin sendirian, jebal," suara Ryeowook terdengar serak, dan begitu lirih.

Membuat Jongjin mau tak mau menuruti permintaannya, walaupun jelas-jelas ia tidak setuju dengan keinginan Ryeowook yang kemudian memintanya pergi dari tempat itu. Membiarkan namja bertubuh mungil itu benar-benar sendirian di tengah terpaan angin malam.

Tapi Ryeowook bersikeras agar Jongjin pergi dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. Yang jelas Jongjin tahu kalau Ryeowook sama sekali tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!

Ryeowook memghela napas panjang setelah mobil Jongjin sudah benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian yang sejujurnya ia takuti. Perlu usaha keras membujuk adik kandung kekasihnya itu agar ia bisa dibiarkan sendirian.

Kenapa semua orang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang mudah tersesat? Ia sudah dewasa!

Dia bukan lagi anak kecil, usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun.

Tapi dia memang terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah, dan harus dilindungi. Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang membantunya menghadapi semua masalahnya selama ini.

Bahkan kini, karena dia sendiri, menyebabkan salah satu Hyungnya dalam masalah dengan kedua orangtuanya. Hyung yang paling dicintainya.

Kenapa selalu saja menyulitkan orang lain?

Airmata Ryeowook menetes tanpa bisa dicegah. Menuruni pipi tirusnya, hingga terus mengalir.

Kenapa ia harus se egois ini? Kenapa ia harus menjalani semua ini?

"ARGHHHHH"

Ryeowook berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Menumpahkan semua perasaan sesak yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Melampiaskan kekecewaan yang diterimanya.

Tak akan ada yang peduli. Tak akan ada yang mendengarnya di sini. Dan ia bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, memperlihatkan apa yang kini dirasakannya. Tanpa perlu peduli dengan topeng keceriannya sebagai publik figur, yang harus selalu tersenyum di depan fansnya.

Ryeowook terduduk di tumpukan salju. Isakan terdengar jelas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya.

_Malam ini..._ ia berharap cukup malam ini.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KIM JONGJIN! BUKANKAH RYEOWOOK ADA DIRUMAHMU?!"

Bentakan itu terdengar amat nyaring di telinga Jongjin yang kini berdengung. Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya saking kagetnya.

Niatnya menanyakan keadaan Ryeowook, karena perasaannya masih khawatir soal namja itu dan ponsel Ryeowook sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Tapi malah amukan Sungmin yang didapatnya.

Dengan gugup Jongjin mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Tidak, tadi Ryeowook sudah pulang. Semenjak jam 8 malam." jelas Jongjin.

"INI SUDAH DINI HARI DAN RYEOWOOK BELUM KEMBALI KESINI!"

Sungmin berteriak kesal. Salah satu dongsaengnya hilang entah kemana saat ini. Amarahnya di ujung batas sekarang sampai-sampai Kyuhyun pun terbangun. Memandangi namjachingunya yang kini sibuk marah-marah di telepon.

Jongjin merasakan kepanikan mulai menjalarinya. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian di tempat itu, bahkan hingga kini Ryeowook belum juga kembali ke dorm. Ini kesalahannya.

"A-Aku akan mencarinya, hyung!" Jongjin cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telepon sebelum Sungmin menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas dan bergegas keluar kamar. Memakai jaket tipisnya secepat mungkin sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar. Tak peduli dengan keadaan di luar kamarnya yang sudah gelap gulita, Jongjin berjalan dengan langkah cepat dengan agak berhati-hati.

"Jongjin, mau kemana kau?"

Suara bariton berat itu menyapa pendengaran Jongjin tepat sebelum tangannya sempat meraih gagang pintu.

Jongjin agak terkejut saat mendapati Yesung terduduk dalam kegelapan di sofa depan, memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"A-Aku, mau...emm mengambil barang, hyung! Ah iya, itu... barangku tertinggal saat aku ke toserba di perempatan jalan." Jongjin mengarang alasan sebisanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal lain yang harus segera dilakukannya. Matanya menatap kemanapun asal tidak bersinggungan dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Yesung padanya.

Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Alisnya mengernyit menyadari jam berapa sekarang ini.

"Semalam ini?"

Jongjin tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Yesung berdecak. "Sejak kapan kau berani mencoba berbohong padaku, Jongjin ah?"

'Sial' Jongjin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia memang tak pernah punya bakat untuk berbohong.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya dongsaeng, mau apa kau keluar dini hari begini?" Yesung bertanya dalam nada datar.

'Jujur? Atau tidak?' Jongjin bimbang sejenak. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur, bagaimanapun ia akan terus diinterogasi jika mengatakan hal yang salah lagi. Sedangkan dia harus bergegas mencari keberadaan Ryeowook sesegera mungkin.

"Aku harus menemui Ryeowook," ucap Jongjin.

Yesung menatap bingung pada sosok Jongjin. Untuk apa adiknya itu menemui kekasihnya?

"Apa urusanmu dengannya?"

"Ryeowook...Ryeowook belum ada di dorm sampai saat ini hyung, aku harus mencarinya. T-Tadi dia memintaku meninggalkannya di tengah jalan."

"Kim Jongjin!" Yesung segera berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kenapa kau sebodoh itu!" terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jongjin.

Yesung bisa merasakan detakan jantungnya yang seketika berdetak diluar hitungan normal saat mendengarnya. Jadi sekarang Ryeowook hilang? Rasa cemas mulai dirasakan oleh Yesung.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu, hyung! Aku harus mencari Ryeowook!" Jongjin nyaris berlari untuk ke pintu depan, tak peduli jika Yesung akan memarahinya sekalipun. Hal semacam itu bisa ditunda untuk sekarang ini!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yesung menyambar mantelnya dan menyusul langkah cepat Jongjin.

"Aku ikut!"

Jongjin tersenyum miris dalam hatinya.

_'Kenapa harus begini keadaannya... Padahal kau sangat menyayanginya kan, Hyung...'_

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Kau tahu aku tak punya baju pria," desah seorang gadis, melirik pemuda yang kini duduk di ruang tengah apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup setelah menerobos hujan salju malam ini dengan berjalan kaki.

Demi Tuhan, Dalma tak habis pikir saat Ryeowook berkata dalam nada setengah sadar jika namja itu berjalan ke apartemennya dari sungai Han! Itu belasan kilometer jauhnya!

Dalma menyodorkan sepasang piyama miliknya yang masih kebesaran. Berharap pakaian itu bisa cukup untuk Ryeowook.

"Ganti bajumu, cepat. Sebelum kau terkena flu." suruhnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menurut. Beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan berantakan.

Dalma berdecak pelan. "Kemarilah," ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan menyeret Ryeowook untuk duduk di sofa, mengeringkan rambut namja itu.

Sama sekali tak ada rasa canggung bagi keduanya karena mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Dalma sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan pergi ke dapur. Membuat sepoci teh hangat untuk Ryeowook. Yakin jika namja itu memerlukan sesuatu yang membuat hangat tubuhnya setelah kedinginan beberapa jam.

Tuk!

Dalma menaruh nampan yang dibawanya tepat di depan Ryeowook. Membuat namja itu menoleh sedikit.

"Minumlah," dengan penuh perhatian Dalma menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat pada Ryeowook.

Namja bersuara tenor itu hanya mengambilnya dalam diam, membuat Dalma sedikit jengah karena sikapnya yang aneh. Jarang sekali Ryeowook bersikap seperti ini padanya. Biasanya namja itu selalu tersenyum saat bersamanya.

"Diminum," tegur Dalma. "Bukan hanya dilihat seperti itu."

Dengan malas Ryeowook mengangkat cangkir itu dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya yang pucat. Menyesap pelan cairan berwarna coklat bening itu, merasakan aliran sensasi hangat mulai menjalari tenggorokannya.

"Oppa," Dalma berdeham pelan. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ryeowook sehingga sahabatnya itu jadi pendiam mendadak seperti saat ini. "Bicaralah sesuatu, ceritakan apa saja padaku, seperti biasanya." pintanya dengan nada lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis pada gadis itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa." bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Dan Dalma bisa melihat keraguan itu di sana. Ryeowook tidak baik-baik saja! Ia yakin itu.

"Oppa," Dalma memohon lagi. "Kau tak mau bicara padaku?" kali ini dengan nada memelas.

Ryeowook tercenung sesaat. "Dalma ya, aku..." suara Ryeowook seperti tercekat. Sanggupkah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, yang baru saja dialaminya?

"Wae? Ada apa?"

"A-Aku..."

"Nde?"

Airmata itu kembali menetes dari caramel cerah Ryeowook. Membuat Dalma terkesiap saat melihatnya. Ryeowook menangis di depannya, ini benar-benar pertanda yang buruk.

Dengan cekatan gadis itu mengambil tissue dan mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang basah, tapi Ryeowook menepisnya pelan.

Ryeowook meremas piyama yang digunakannya, tepat di depan jantungnya.

"Sakit... Di sini..." ujarnya agak terbata.

Dengan lembut Dalma membawa Ryeowook ke pelukannya. Membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya.

"Gwaenchana... Gwaenchana-yo..."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam Sungmin dan seluruh isi dorm adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambut Yesung ketika ia kembali lagi ke tempat itu setelah menyusuri sepanjang tepian sungai Han, tempat di mana Jongjin meninggalkan Ryeowook. Tapi nyatanya pencarian mereka masih nihil, sementara nomor telepon Ryeowook sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi.

Tapi tak seperti dugaan Yesung sebelumnya jika ia akan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan keras, kali ini semua dongsaengnya hanya diam dan menatap tajam padanya. Seperti menatap seorang tersangka yang sudah mendapatkan vonis dari hakim.

"Biarkan aku memukulmu jika dongsaeng kesayanganku sampai hilang ditengah badai salju, hyung." suara Sungmin benar-benar memberi penekanan pada kata 'hyung'. Membuat Yesung sukses bergidik ngeri karenanya walaupun namja tampan itu tetap memasang wajah tenang.

Jongjin yang berada di belakang Yesung memandang tak enak pada semuanya. Yesung harus disalahkan lagi karena kecerobohannya.

"Hyungdeul," Jongjin akhirnya buka suara. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam di depan semuanya. "Ini kesalahanku yang membiarkan Ryeowook turun di tengan jalan, jadi tolong jangan salahkan Jongwoon hyung."

"Ryeowookie tidak akan menghilang jika ia tak punya masalah!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat masalah pada Ryeowook hanyalah Yesung hyung," Donghae menambahkan ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat semua mata menatap tajam Yesung.

"Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang ini!" Yesung memotong tegas. "Aku sama khawatirnya dengan kalian sekarang! Bahkan lebih dari itu!"

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin hal itu?" ucapan sinis Kangin bisa saja memancing emosi Yesung. Tapi namja itu hanya diam, mencoba tak menghiraukan ucapan salah satu dongsaengnya dalam Super Junior itu.

Eunhyuk yang mudah menangis sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. "Yang jelas kita harus menemukan Ryeowook terlebih dulu!"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Biar masalah ini kita selesaikan nanti saja,"

"Kyu, kau sudah menghubungi siapa saja?" tanya Shindong, yang masih saja memeluk bantalnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Cukup banyak." sahut Kyuhyun. Ia melihat-lihat kembali daftar kontak di ponselnya. "Semua teman namjanya mengatakan bahwa mereka tak bertemu Ryeowook sama sekali. Hyungsik dan D.O malah kupaksa menjawab berkali-kali dan mereka tetap mengatakan hal itu." ujar Kyuhyun agak frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan teman yeojanya? Bukannya teman yeoja Ryeowookie juga banyak?" mata Yesung memicing. Agak tidak suka saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tak mungkin menghubungi Yoona atau Luna, hyung!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Sudah jelas peraturan di dorm mereka tidak diperbolehkan membawa namja masuk kesana selain didampingi manager. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook di sana!"

Yesung diam, pikirannya mulai tak karuan. Memikirkan adanya kemungkinan Ryeowook bisa saja bertindak nekat, atau kembali kerumah orang tuanya di Incheon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ia percaya Ryeowook masih cukup mempunyai akal sehat dengan semuanya. Mungkin namja itu hanya butuh sendirian dahulu sekarang ini. Kejadian tadi dirumahnya pasti membuat Ryeowook kecewa.

Ya, sangat kecewa...

Sesaat semua orang yang ada di sana terpekur dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Masih menduga beberapa kemungkinan keberadaan Ryeowook sekarang ini.

Bisa tamat riwayat mereka jika belum bisa menemukan Ryeowook pagi nanti. Manager akan tahu dan sederet pertanyaan yang mau tak mau harus mereka jawab akan keluar. Mendatangkan masalah baru sementara masalah yang ada sekarang ini belum juga selesai.

"Kau sudah mengecek Dalma, Kyu?" suara lelah Sungmin terdengar.

"Dalma? Aigo aku lupa soal dia!" seru Kyuhyun. Dengan panik ia mencari nama Dalma dalam daftar kontaknya.

Kangin sudah ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepala maknae itu ke bak mandi. Kenapa kemungkinan yang paling besar malah dilupakannya? Jelas-jelas Dalma adalah teman dekat Ryeowook, bahkan semenjak namja bertubuh mungil itu belum menjadi trainee.

Yesung menunggu dengan tegang, jika Ryeowook tak ada di sana, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari Ryeowook kemana. Apalagi setelah pagi, ia tak mungkin bisa mencari kekasihnya dengan terang-terangan. Itu akan menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi fans yang melihatnya berkeliaran tak tentu arah.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Dalma masih saja mengelus surai coklat Ryeowook yang berada di pangkuannya. Menemani namja itu semalaman sampai Ryeowook akhirnya tertidur, lelah karena menangis dan berkata-kata dengan nada frustasi. Begitu miris dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

Ryeowook bukan namja yang aneh jika menginginkan seseorang yang mencintainya untuk tetap bersamanya, hanya jalannya yang berbeda. Jika saja orang itu adalah seorang yeoja, mungkin tak akan jadi sesulit ini. Hanya para fans yang harus diberi pengertian terhadap statusnya yang telah memiliki kekasih.

Tapi ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Semenjak Dalma menyadari kedekatan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook, ia sudah bisa merasakan hal yang janggal. Tidak seperti dongsaeng dan hyung biasa. Interaksi mereka terlalu kompleks, mesra dan penuh kehangatan. Persis seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ia tahu Ryeowook pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa yeoja, tapi itu selalu gagal dan tak pernah bertahan lama. Terkadang hal itu menjadi penepis kemungkinan di pikirannya jika Ryeowook adalah seorang gay, dengan salah satu hyungnya sendiri di grupnya.

Sayang keyakinan itu tak bertahan lama, saat Ryeowook bercerita padanya dengan nada ceria sekaligus wajah malu-malu jika ia sudah mempunyai seseorang sekarang ini, Dalma tahu Ryeowook benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan ketika ia tahu siapakah seseorang itu, Dalma tak terlalu terkejut. Bagaimanapun Ryeowook butuh dukungan dalam hubungan yang awalnya bahkan dirahasiakan dari seluruh anggota Super Junior itu.

Dalma bisa membayangkannya, saat namja manis itu benar-benar jatuh cinta, tapi kemudian dihalangi sebegitunya agar Ryeowook dan Yesung tak bisa bersatu, ia tahu rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook.

Dalma menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya lagi.

"Gwaenchana, semuanya akan membaik," Dalma berbisik lirih, walaupun ia sendiri tak sepenuhnya yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Tapi setidaknya ia berdoa untuk hal itu.

Drrttt drrttt

Getaran pelan dari ponselnya yang berada di sakunya membuat Dalma cepat-cepat mengambil benda itu.

Sebuah panggilan masuk, dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Dalma.

"Yeoboseyo Dalma ya, maaf mengganggumu," suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti diburu sesuatu, ada nada ketidaksabaran di sana.

"Gwaenchana, ada apa?"

"Ryeowookie tadi malam pergi," ujar Kyuhyun pelan, ia sudah tidak sabar tapi setidaknya ia harus sedikit menjelaskan. "Dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali ke dorm, apakah dia ada di sana?"

Sesuai dugaannya, Dalma melirik Ryeowook sekilas. Semua orang mengkhawatirkan namja ini.

"Ya dia ada di sini,"

Helaan napas lega terdengar di sana, bahkan sayup-sayup Dalma bisa mendengar seseorang mengucapkan syukur. Sesaat dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuhyun ah," panggil Dalma pelan. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Ryeowook sama sekali, jadi lebih baik ia tetap menjaga suaranya.

"Ne?" dengan semangat Kyuhyun menyahut.

Dalma menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Bisakah ia melakukan hal ini? Bagaimana jika Ryeowook bertemu Yesung di sana? Tapi namja itu punya kewajiban untuk kembali ke dorm dan meneruskan jadwalnya, tak bisa terlalu lama di sini.

"Bisakah kau menjemput Ryeowook? Di apartemenku sekarang juga." ujar Dalma. Ini harus dilakukannya. "Dan secepatnya." tambahnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar di line seberang. Dalma cukup yakin jika ia sedang membicarakannya dengan beberapa hyungnya di sana. Suara berbisik-bisik itu masih bisa di dengarnya dengan jelas.

"Baiklah, Ryeowook akan dijemput secepatnya. Gomapseumnida Dalma ya,"

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyun ah."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Dalma memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang kini tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Alis namja itu mengerut, dan bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit erangan. Sepertinya mimpi buruk.

"Haahh, mianhae Ryeowookie,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Tapi Dalma ya, aku-"

"Tak apa, masuklah oppa," Dalma memotong ucapan bimbang Yesung.

Tak dikiranya Yesung sendiri yang akan menjemput Ryeowook di apartemennya, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Padahal menurutnya paling baik jika Ryeowook tidak bertemu Yesung dulu untuk sekarang ini.

"Dia masih tidur, jadi oppa tak usah khawatir."

Yesung menghembuskan napas lega.

"Maaf merepotkanmu,"

"Sama sekali tidak, aku dengan senang hati membantu Ryeowook kapanpun," Dalma tersenyum simpul. Langkahnya masih menyusuri ruangan di apartemennya, hingga ia sampai ke ruang tengah, melihat Ryeowook yang masih pulas di sana.

"Gomawo, kupikir kau tak akan memberitahu di mana Ryeowook jika ia di apartemenmu," ucap Yesung, ia memandangi wajah damai kekasihnya. Mendekat dan mengusap pelan pipi tirus itu. Menyadari adanya lingkaran di bawah mata Ryeowook, namja itu sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

Yesung merasakan perasaan bersalah ini lagi. Ketika ia benci harus menyakiti orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Aku tak bisa bicara banyak soal ini, yang jelas aku berharap Ryeowook bisa baik-baik saja setelah malam ini," Dalma berujar tenang.

Yesung menoleh. "Aku masih belum bisa memastikannya,"

Dalma menggigit bibirnya. "Apakah kalian pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya? Jika kalian terpaksa harus-" ia tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Berpisah maksudmu?" Yesung menebak.

Dalma hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Beberapa kali," Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak merasa itu akan mudah, walaupun aku tidak menjalaninya."

Yesung tersenyum pahit. Kembali memperhatikan wajah manis Ryeowook yang masih tertidur.

"Aku juga tak tahu," jawab Yesung. Terkesan ambigu. "Aku sendiri belum merasa mampu jika harus hidup tanpa Ryeowook, berpisah... Itu kata-kata yang paling kutakuti."

Dalma tetap diam.

"Mungkin kedengarannya seperti pengecut. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin sekali mempertahankannya. Walaupun aku sendiri yang menjadi penghancurnya." pandangan Yesung agak menerawang.

Dalma menepuk pundak Yesung pelan. Menggeleng. "Tidak, oppa pantas melakukannya."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih,"

Dengan perlahan Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook. Tidak sulit, karena Ryeowook memang memiliki tubuh yang kecil sebagai seorang namja.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook keluar dari tempat itu, tetap dengan berhati-hati agar Ryeowook tidak sampai terbangun.

Dalma memandangi wajah Ryeowook sekali lagi setelah mereka sampai di pintu depan apartemennya.

"Aku merasa yakin kalian bisa melaluinya, oppa. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti itu." Dalma menyodorkan sebuah kantung pada Yesung. "Dan ini, pakaian Ryeowook yang digantinya semalam."

Yesung menerimanya dengan kesusahan.

"Aku harap keyakinanmu cukup membantu untukku dan Ryeowook dalam menjalani semuanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dalma mengangguk pelan, tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Dalma ya."

"Ne oppa, hati-hati."

Dalma bisa melihat Yesung mengangguk, melangkah pelan dengan menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

_'Kupikir kalian butuh lebih dari sekedar keyakinan'_

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

**Akan sangat mudah merasakan jika kau mencintai seseorang, pada saat bersamaan di mana kau harus siap melepaskan orang itu darimu.**

**Mempertahankan yang berharga, lebih sulit dibanding mencari yang berharga itu sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong readerdeul~~~

Maaf baru kembali setelah ujian! *bow*

Iyaa saya tahu ini udah lewat sebulan, mianhae~ semoga masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini.

Dan dengan jujur saya bakal bilang kendala saya bikin chapter ini tuh karena galau! Bukan, bukan galau sushow -_- tapi galau karena saya harus membuat adegan sebegini galaunya *slap*

Saya sendiri nangis waktu baca ulang chapter ini. Aduh berasanya kok kretek(?) ya...

Yang ikutan galau saya minta maaf ㅠㅠ karena chapter ini memang puncaknya hurt

Ya sudahlah mari membalas review daripada lanjut galau galauan~

**Yurako Koizumi** : hai juga~ ^^ salam kenal Yurako sshi~ nde saya juga galau T.T nangis juga kok... Hahahah kita sama... Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Hanazawa kay** : buat kamu Kay sshi yang udah selalu setia review semua ffku jeongmal gomawo *bow* mianhae untuk yang kemarin tapi Rin lanjut di sini kok ^^ *hug*

**Yunip** : iya aku ambil sisi nyata jadi sebisa mungkin dibuat nyata kkkk~ thanks kritiknya dan aku memang harus belajar lagi untuk soal alur ^^ jadi terima kasih karena sudah diingatkan~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Chikakyumin** : iyaa dong ditaruh di akhir biar galaunya di akhir aja whahaha~ iyaa ini Rin lanjut disini kok ^^ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Fieeloving13** : Gomawo chingu ya yang udah bilang suka semua ffku :))) aku lanjut disini kok~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Sider** : gwaenchana aku juga dulu kayak kamu yang ga bisa review dari hape~ btw thanks untuk reviewnya di chapter lalu~ setidaknya itu membuat Rin makin semangat untuk melanjutkan ^^9

**Meidi96** : semuanya juga maunya yewook ga broken kok eonnie~~ gwaenchana~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Lailatul . Magfiroh . 16** : ndee begitulah~ karena Rin ga jadi pindah jadi pertanyaanmu Rin simpen aja aja kkkk ^^ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Dheek . Enha1** : duh deg deg an ya? Sama (?) Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Jongwookie** : Rhe stay disini kok eonnie ^^)7 thanks untuk review eonnie~~

**Yewook Turtle2** : cehahaha... Memang seperti itu, harus bisa diwujudkan nyata walaupun aku sendiri bukan kristiani~~ thanks untuk reviewmu ^^ dan sushow sudah selesai, bebas galau! Lol

**Ryeofha2125** : ini sudah lanjut~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Ririn chubby** : maaf telat untuk lanjutannya~~ yaa gapapa mungkin kamu bisa baca note ku lain kali kalo mau paham :))) Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Niisaa9** : nde~ tapi aku ngga jadi pindah kok ^^ awas makin galau liat chap ini whahaha... Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Lee Chizumi** : lebih nyesek chap awal apa chap ini hayo? *slap* okaay :)) Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Cloud'sHana** : Gwaenchana eonnie :)) thanks karena mau baca ffku kkkk~ manis manis tapi nyesek eon Dx *slap* Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**EternalClouds2421** : begitulah~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Ryeong9km** : kamu bingung mau komen apa hyung pun bingung mau bales apa *slapped* gomawo komennya deh chagiya :* pisah ga ya? Yaa tergantung mood author mau dipisahin atau ngga waks~

**Ri Yong Kim** : masalah memang ga pernah selesai~ waks... Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Cloud Prince** : hai~ ^^ iyaa yewook emang bikin tersentuh di bagian itu tapi maaf ga bisa kabulin permintaanmu buat bikin chapter ini ngga nyesek nyesek soalnya ini udah nyesek to the max *slap* gonawo dukunganmu buatku ^^)/ keep review yaaa

**Guest** : yewook penuh kejutan? Wah bisa jadi kkk :)) Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**RinriChoi** : eonnie ^^)/ thanks buat reviewnya~~ emang sih aku sendiri aja deg degan sebagai authornya *plak*

**Ichigo song** : ne~ untuk kedepannya tuh kita liat aja yewook bakal nyerah atau ngga kkk~ ngga kok Rin ngga jadi pindah ^^ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**DyahYWS** : ne ini dilanjut walaupun telat~ mianhae... Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Guest** : iyaa ini dilanjut kok~ thanks karena ga jadi siders lagi~

**Kim Jongmi** : mianhae eon~ tuntutan cerita ituuu Dx *slap* kalimat ga padu? Okaay aku bakal baca baca lagi sebelum post ^^ nde beda orang beca tata bahasa kkk~ ga apa apa loh buat kritik, tega juga ngga apa apa whahaha... Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Adel** : maaf ga bisa update cepet seperti pernintaanmu *bow* ini lanjutannya :)) Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Yulia CloudSomnia** : iyaa aku ga bakal pindah kok :)) appa pertahankan umma? Tuh liat di atas kata appa gimana kkkk Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**Guest - lyw** : terima kasih :)) Rin coba sebisa mungkin untuk membangkitkan realita dalam cerita ini karena buat YeWookShip pasti bayangan real mereka kan begini untuk rata ratanya~ menurut Rin ini klise sih, tapi Rin coba untuk bikin sisi beda dari cerita ini agar ga kelihatan biasa ^^ Rin stay disini kok~ Thanks untuk reviewnya ^^

**KimSangJoon36** : yewook bakal coba pertahankan tapi kita liat aja bagaimana kedepannya *plak* :)) thanks reviewnya vinaaa

**Himalaya venus** : thanks yaa reader baru ^^ aku udah liat reviewmu di ffku yang lain~~ jeongmal gomawo ^^

Nah itu semua balasan reviewnya~~

Ah ya btw Rin mau curhat sedikit soal ff ini.

Rin tahu dan sangat sadar kalau fic ini pakai ide pasaran banget dan jalan ceritanya pun klise pake banget! Banyak kan nemu fic kehidupan nyata yang kayak gini?

Tapi Rin coba untuk lanjutin ditengah rasa kecewa buat fic ini~ duh Rin ga kreatif ya pake ide sama jalan cerita ginian? Mianhaeeeee

Rin udah coba bikin dalam sisi nyata, nyata bukan hanya status mereka sebagai anggota dari SJ tapi juga ke sifat dan kehidupan. Rin harap reader ga kecewa kalau merasa ada missing part disini. Rin udah coba semampunya membuat mereka seolah asli(?) di fic ini.

Minta maaf juga jika fic Rin masih banyak kekurangannya, typo dan segala macamnya *bow*

Thanks untuk semua yang udah dukung, baca, fave apalagi review buat Rin tetep lanjutin ff ini ^^

**Last! MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku harap keyakinanmu cukup membantu untukku dan Ryeowook dalam menjalani semuanya. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dalma mengangguk pelan, tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa, Dalma ya."

"Ne oppa, hati-hati."

Dalma bisa melihat Yesung mengangguk, melangkah pelan dengan menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

_'Kupikir kalian butuh lebih dari sekedar keyakinan'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Promise, to You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt - Romance**

**Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.**

**Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji padamu?"

_'Aku masih bisa dengan jelas mengingatnya'_

"Dulu aku yang lebih dulu memulainya padamu, kau harus tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau menerimaku,"

_'Dan aku mungkin mencintaimu lebih dulu, jauh dari apa yang kau perkirakan'_

"Apa yang kau mau, Ryeowookie?"

_'Tidak banyak, hanya kau hyung, tapi kupikir itu sudah mencakup lebih dari banyak'_

"Aku tahu kau mungkin akan membenciku setelah ini... Kenapa aku merasa begitu tak berguna?"

_'Sayangnya, itu tak akan terjadi. Aku tak pernah bisa membencimu.'_

"Kupikir, kita lebih baik berpisah untuk sementara waktu."

_'Tidak! Lagi? Seberapa lama?'_

"Sampai aku bisa meluluhkan hati kedua orangtuaku. Aku harap janjiku masih berlaku hingga saat itu."

Karena...

**Aku ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini, selama yang aku bisa.**

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar itu menutup sepenuhnya.

Mata elang Yesung menatap ke arah orang-orang yang sedang balik menatapnya diantara raut cemas mereka. Beberapa dengan wajah lelah, hasil begadang semalaman karena jadwal dan karena masalah ini.

Semua personil Super Junior berkumpul di ruang tengah. Melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan pada jam tiga dini hari seperti ini.

"Sedikit demam," Yesung mengangguk pada semuanya. Menghela napas berat.

"Perlukah dipanggilkan Uisanim?" tanya Eunhyuk, tangannya sudah mulai merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Sepertinya tidak perlu, tapi kalau keadaannya memburuk kita bisa menelpon Uisanim."

Eunhyuk terlihat kecewa sesaat sebelum kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

Yesung melangkah mendekati sofa. Menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat kosong pada sofa itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Segala macam kecemasannya malam ini selesai sudah, tapi rasa tegang itu tetap ada. Bagaimanapun masalahnya belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Aku-"

"Tak apa hyung, kau tak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan keadaannya. Jongjin sudah menjelaskan pada kami." Donghae memotong ucapan Yesung sebelum pria itu sempat berbicara, bermaksud menjelaskan.

Yesung menatap pada Jongjin yang hanya meringis menerima tatapannya.

"Maaf, setidaknya hyung tak perlu dihakimi lagi." ujar Jongjin beralasan.

"Ya! Siapa yang menghakimi eoh?!" protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kyu!" hardik Sungmin. "Diamlah sedikit. Kau mau Ryeowook terbangun?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan.

"Sudahlah." lerai Kangin. Ia sendiri memilih sibuk dengan roti yang baru saja diambilnya dari dapur.

"Kalian yakin Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Donghae.

"Kuharap iya," lirih Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Bisa saja tidak."

"Yang terburuk?"

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Kalian tahu Ryeowook seperti apa," ia menarik napas sejenak. "Mungkin berdiam diri? Dia tak akan kabur lagi, aku berani menjamin. Jadwal SJ-M cukup padat setelah ini, dan KRY concert masih berlangsung."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Sebaiknya dia selalu ditemani."

"Apa separah itu?" suara serak Yesung tiba-tiba bertanya.

Serentak semuanya menghela napas.

"Kau tak pernah melihat Ryeowook sedang frustasi ya, hyung?"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"HAAHH"

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya.

Ia menatap nyalang ke sekeliling kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Ini kamarnya. Kamarnya di dorm Super Junior. Tapi seingatnya ia tidak berada di dorm sebelum ini.

Ia merasakan rasa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya di bagian dahi. Tangannya meraba ke atas kepala, menemukan sebuah kompres di sana.

_'Aku demam?'_

Ryeowook memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur ketika rasa pusing yang datang secara tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar bangun.

Ryeowook memegang kepalanya. Kesadarannya mulai kembali utuh seiring dengan ingatannya yang mulai jernih.

Benar, ia tak seharusnya berada di dorm setelah tertidur di pangkuan Dalma semalam. Setelah ia menceritakan apa yang baru saja dialaminya kepada sahabatnya itu. Tentang namja yang dicintainya.

Tanpa terasa airmata Ryeowook kembali menetes.

Suara itu.

Suara namja itu masih bisa didengarnya dalam tidurnya. Masih ada di mimpinya. Masih berbekas di ingatannya. Bahkan bau tubuh Yesung masih bisa dirasakannya samar-samar menusuk indera penciumannya. Sampai ia menoleh bodoh ke tubuhnya sendiri yang kini berbalut jaket baseball milik Yesung.

_'Bodoh'_

Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan isakan apapaun yang bisa saja lolos. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menahan sedikit senyum yang tercipta di bibirnya.

Cklek!

"Omona, Ryeowookie, kau sudah bangun?"

Sosok Donghae berdiri di sana dengan raut cemas.

Bagaimana tidak cemas jika ia menemukan Ryeowook yang baru saja terbangun dengan bercucuran airmata?

"Donghae hyung..."

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Donghae penasaran, menatap penuh minat ke arah Ryeowook.

Namja berwajah manis itu mengangguk. Terkekeh pelan menatap wajah Hyungnya yang lain yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Ayolah, Sungmin hyung, jangan menatapku seperti kau menatap sesuatu yang horor begitu." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Setelah puas semalaman membuat orang khawatir, kau malah enak-enakan mengeluh kelaparan setelah bangun. Apa-apaan itu?"

Dengan sigap Sungmin menginjak kaki magnae bermulut setan itu kuat-kuat. Membungkamnya dengan ringisan dan umpatan panjang pendek.

Tadi, setelah menemukan Ryeowook menangis di kamarnya, Donghae jelas saja panik, dia pikir Ryeowook akan meminta hal lain, ternyata sang eternal magnae hanya mengeluh kelaparan.

Baiklah hal itu bisa ditoleransi oleh semuanya, jika saja Ryeowook tak terus-terusan mengeluarkan senyumannya itu. Senyuman innocent ala anak kecilnya itu.

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin sudah ingin sekali menelpon Yesung untuk menanyai apakah sebelum dibawa ke dorm kepala Ryeowook sempat terbentur di suatu tempat atau apalah sehingga tingkahnya jadi seaneh ini.

Oke mungkin tingkah Ryeowook tidak aneh jika dalam keadaan biasa, tapi jika dia sedang memiliki masalah, Ryeowook tidak akan bersikap seperti ini. Dan parahnya tidak ada satupun yang berani menanyai Ryeowook tentang apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, tidak Eunhyuk ataupun Sungmin yang sedari tadi saling menyikut satu sama lain, menyuruh untuk bertanya pada sang eternal magnae.

"Tingkah kalian semua aneh." ungkap Ryeowook terang-terangan setelah melihat bagaimana raut wajah kesal Kyuhyun, adu sikut Eunhyuk dan Sungmin, maupun gelagat Donghae yang mau-maunya memasak untuknya kali ini.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak pada Ryeowook jika tingkahnya lah yang jauh lebih aneh-sama seperti yang ingin dilakukan semua orang disana saat ini-jika saja ia tak mengingat kakinya yang kini masih berdenyut menyakitkan karena injakan dari Sungmin, dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk menambah rasa sakitnya.

Kangin menepuk dadanya pasrah, sebagai yang tertua disini sudah sebaiknya ia mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Ryeowook ah, kau tak apa?" tanyanya penuh kehati-hatian.

Dengan tatapan polos Ryeowook menggeleng. "Nan gwaenchana."

Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat anggota yang lain terkejut.

Ryeowook menunduk kali ini. Menghela napasnya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membuka suara. "Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin kalian mencemaskanku semalaman, dan aku minta maaf soal itu. Tolong jangan terlalu mencemaskanku, lupakan saja tentang masalah apapun yang sudah kalian dengar, oke? Aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Semua yang ada di sana bungkam seribu bahasa. Bukannya tidak mau menanggapi, tapi mereka terlalu bingung untuk menanggapinya.

Kemudian namja bertubuh paling mungil itu bangun dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sejenak Ryeowook berbalik. Tersenyum ke arah Donghae. "Dan Donghae hyung, terimakasih makanannya. Aku akan memasakkan yang lebih banyak untukmu lain kali."

"Yak! Kenapa hanya Donghae? Aku kan ikut membantu!" protes Eunhyuk yang segera saja mendapat jitakan manis dari Kangin.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

_Leng ku de mian ju wei ni break down_

_Suo you biao qin dou tou lu dui ni de cong bai_

_Shang le ye bu hou hui gan kai_

_ Zhi ke wang ni de yi lai_

_So baby let's go go go go go_

_Tui lu yi jing quan bu de break down_

_(Break down, break down, break down, break down)_

_Hua cheng fei xu yi ban de break down_

_(Break down, break down, break down, break down)_

_Ai ni rang wo che di de break down~_

"Haahh, omo sudah sesiang ini?"

Sungmin mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul 12 lewat KST. Ia dan anggota lainnya baru saja selesai latihan dance untuk lagu Break Down SJ M.

Para anggota Super Junior - M yang lain memilih duduk di pinggir ruang latihan. Sekedar beristirahat mendinginkan tubuh sebelum mulai latihan lagi. Latihan rutin baru berakhir jam 2 siang, jika tidak dilanjutkan dengan latihan vokal.

Ryeowook melempar botol air mineral satu persatu kepada anggota yang lain, kemudian yang terakhir pada Sungmin.

"Kajja istirahat, hyung!" panggil Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk. Membuka air mineralnya dan meneguknya santai.

"Ah aku akan menelpon manager untuk membawakan makan siang kita." usul Eunhyuk.

"Bawakan jajangmyeon!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau pesan sendiri saja kalau yang itu." protes Eunhyuk tak terima.

Beberapa teriakan lain menyusul dari perdebatan keduanya soal menu makan siang mereka, membuat Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian tertawa melihat tampang menderita Eunhyuk yang kalah berdebat dengan si evil Super Junior.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang ketika permintaannya dituruti.

"Aku lebih baik memasak sendiri di dorm." keluh Ryeowook.

Zhoumi menoleh dan tersenyum manis. "Percayalah Ryeowookie, aku juga lebih suka memakan masakanmu dibanding memesan makanan."

Ryeowook mengacungkan jempolnya pada namja berbadan tinggi itu.

"Jadwal latihan semakin padat saja, benar kata Zhoumi, aku lebih suka makan masakan dari Ryeowookie." Donghae menyetujui.

Sungmin mengelap keringatnya, membuang handuknya begitu saja di pojok ruangan kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu karena Wookie selalu memasak makanan sehat untuk kita." Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menggerutu. "Tapi Ryeowookie memasukkan terlalu banyak sayuran."

Henry tertawa. "Itu sehat gege! Cobalah memakannya."

.

**Ryeowook POV**

.

"Ya makan siang!" aku menerima kotak makanan dari manager dengan wajah senang. Benar-benar merasa kelaparan setelah berlatih seharian ini.

"Ryeowook ah, tolong ambilkan satu untukku." pinta Eunhyuk hyung di sebelahku.

Aku mengambil satu kotak lagi untuk Eunhyuk hyung dan memberikannya padanya.

Masing-masing dari kami makan dengan lahap. Mengisi energi untuk latihan sesi berikutnya.

Beberapa kelihatan masih saja bercanda sambil makan. Termasuk Donghae hyung yang sedang merengut karena satu lauknya diambil oleh Eunhyuk hyung. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Beginilah suasana setiap kali latihan. Ramai karena penuh canda tawa dari para member. Di sudut ruangan aku melihat Sungmin hyung yang sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun. Bocah itu sibuk bermain dengan PSPnya. Aish, dasar manja.

.

"Wookie, apa hari ini kau akan latihan vokal lagi?"

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangku ketika Donghae hyung bertanya.

Dengan enggan aku mengangguk.

Ini sudah seminggu hubunganku dan Yesung hyung mendingin. Tidak. Bukan dingin. Kali ini seolah beku. Yesung hyung benar-benar menghindar dariku.

Hal itu membuat suasana di ruang latihan menjadi benar-benar canggung dan Kyuhyun bersungut tak jelas betapa ia sangat membenci keadaan itu. Di saat biasanya Yesung hyung akan mengajari kami ketika ada kesalahan nada atau teknik vokal, kali ini ia hanya menyerahkan hal itu kepada pelatih vokal kami.

Aku menghela napas berat.

Tolonglah siapapun yang merasa jadwalnya kosong hari ini, ikut latihan vokal bersama kami. Setidaknya mungkin itu akan lebih membantu dibanding latihan vokal hanya bertiga. Karena KRY Special Winter Concert di Budokan sudah dekat, yang diwajibkan mengikuti latihan vokal hanyalah aku, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung, sementara yang lain bebas untuk memilih ingin latihan atau tidak jika mereka tak punya jadwal lain.

Aku mengelus tengkukku yang terasa penat.

Ini sangat melelahkan. Jika saja aku tidak memikirkan tentang profesionalisme kerja, ingin sekali rasanya membolos latihan vokal itu.

Rasanya sangat menyiksa, jika saja kau tahu. Berada di dekat namjachingumu mungkin akan membuatmu nyaman, tapi tidak untukku. Untuk kali ini aku ingin menjauh dulu darinya dan segala masalah kami. Tatapannya yang selalu datar saat tidak sengaja bertemu pandang denganku terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tak tahu akan sampai kapan kami bersikap seperti ini.

Aku merasakan tepukan di punggungku saat suara lembut menenangkanku.

"Istirahat saja lagi Ryeowookie, kau kelihatan lelah sekali." ujar Zhoumi hyung.

"Aniyo," aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk mantap untuk meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah ayo, sebentar lagi latihannya dimulai." ajaknya. "Dan katakan pada pelatih vokal, nanti sepertinya aku harus ikut latihan vokal. Suaraku agak parah setelah sembuh dari flu kemarin."

Mataku berbinar senang mendengarnya. Bagus! Setidaknya Zhoumi hyung dan Kyuhyun bisa mencairkan suasana berhubung keduanya cukup dekat dan sering berbicara soal game, aku bisa mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Baiklah," ujarku dengan nada senang yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Zhoumi hyung balas tersenyum padaku sebelum meninggalkanku ke tengah ruangan. Melakukan peregangan ringan di tangannya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

"Yesung sshi, tolong ulangi nada di bagian ini sekali lagi."

Suara dengan nada perintah dari sang pelatih vokal itu mau tak mau membuat Yesung menurutinya. Walaupun ia harus mengakui betapa buruknya hasil latihan untuk hari ini. Berkali-kali ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga ia mendapat latihan terpisah dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan juga Zhoumi.

Kehadiran namja tinggi yang disebut terakhir itu entah kenapa membawa dampak kedongkolan luar biasa untuk Yesung.

Jangan salahkan matanya yang tak bisa berhenti untuk melirik ke arah sang namja manis yang masih kukuh diakuinya sebagai namjachingunya. Namja itu tertawa dengan bebas. Mungkin itu bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan jika saja tidak ada Zhoumi disana yang berkali-kali melakukan skinship berlebihan -menurut pandangan Yesung- yang membuat moodnya berada dalam titik didih tertinggi sekarang ini.

Konsentrasinya menjadi tidak terfokus pada nada-nada yang ia nyanyikan. Imajinasinya sedang bermain bebas sekarang ini. Memimpikan kini ia yang sedang berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, kemudian mengambil tubuh namja kesayangannya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tanpa canggung sama sekali karena namja itu memang miliknya seorang.

Ah rasa posesifmu itu, Kim Jongwoon.

Baiklah mungkin ini refleksi dari rasa rindunya yang sudah menumpuk selama beberapa minggu ini. Betapa ia menginginkan Ryeowook tetap berada di dekatnya. Tertawa bersamanya. Berlatih dengan ceria dengannya. Hanya hal-hal sederhana, tapi begitu dirindukan oleh namja bermata obsidian itu.

Ia menghela napas lelah. Memberikan kode berupa lambaian tangan untuk meminta istirahat sejenak. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang latihan. Mengacak rambutnya yang kini sudah di cat hitam kembali dengan frustasi.

"Yak andwaeyo!" pekik Ryeowook. Suaranya yang nyaring membuat Yesung dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Dan memutuskan untuk menyimak pembicaraan mereka diam-diam.

Zhoumi tertawa keras. "Kau harus menepatinya Ryeowookie! Bukankah kau kalah?"

"Cepat lakukan sana!" Kyuhyun berseru dengan nada riang.

Kini Yesung mendengar gerutuan panjang pendek dari namja bersuara tenor itu. Tampaknya ia kalah saat bermain game dengan dua namja di dekatnya itu. Yah sudah banyak yang tahu Ryeowook tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal game.

"Aku tidak mau. Bisakah ganti hukumannya dengan yang lain?" keluh Ryeowook.

Ia memang kalah saat bermain game tadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, dan mereka memberinya hukuman. Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia disuruh melakukan sexy dance sekarang juga. Mereka memang sedang diberi istirahat karena pelatih vokal mereka sedang fokus pada Yesung.

Kita semua tahu jika namja itu pasti bisa melakukannya. Bukan sekali dua kali Ryeowook melakukan sexy dance dipanggung dan kali ini ia hanya harus melakukannya lagi sedikit. Apa susahnya?

Ryeowook berkali-kali melirik Yesung yang kini terdiam di sofa. Menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Jika ditanya apakah Yesung yang menjadi penyebab Ryeowook menolak hukuman dari Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya di depan mata Yesung. Itulah sebabnya ia lebih banyak melakukan gerakan semacam sexy dance saat bersama SJ M, karena Yesung tidak ada disana. Nyalinya selalu ciut di hadapan sang namjachingu. Apalagi Yesung mengutuk habis-habisan konseptor mereka untuk supershow yang mengharuskan Ryeowook melakukan sexy dance bersama sexy dancer yeoja berpakaian minim di atas stage.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Ayolah Ryeowookie. Hanya sedikit."

"Haah, arasseo," Ryeowook pasrah. Kembali melirik ke arah Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Because i can't sleep til you're next to me . No i can't live without you no more. Oh i stay up til you're next to me . Til this house feels like it did before." Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi untuk mengiringi gerakan Ryeowook.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. Apalagi ini?

Dengan sudut matanya Yesung melirik ke tempat Ryeowook berdiri sekarang.

_'MWOYA?'_

Ryeowook mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seiring dengan irama lagu yang masih dinyanyikan Kyuhyun. Meliukkan tubuhnya dan bergaya erotis bak seorang sexy dancer. Beberapa orang disana ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Feels like insomnia ah ahh, Feels like insomnia ah ahh~ Feels like insomnia ah ahh, Feels like insomnia ah ahh~"

Kini Zhoumi ikut bangun. Menirukan gaya Ryeowook saat menjalani perform dengan lagu Insomnia pada Super Show 2. Memegang pinggang Ryeowook sambil mengimbangi langkahnya sambil menari. Membuat Kyuhyun bertepuk riuh untuk keduanya.

Zhoumi melepas tangan Ryeowook, kemudian menarik tangan namja itu lagi, menjatuhkan tubuh Ryeowook ke pelukannya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada sexy dancernya.

Mata Yesung melotot melihat tubuh keduanya yang menempel.

Cukup! Yesung tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. Dengan emosi meluap ia bangun dari tempatnya, mengambil langkah panjang menuju pintu di ruangan itu, meraih kenopnya, membukanya dengan kasar-

BLAM!

-dan menutupnya dengan tak kalah kasar.

Serentak semua orang disana terdiam. Menatapi pintu yang sudah tertutup itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ryeowook menepuk dahinya dengan wajah shock dan meringis. Setidaknya ia cukup yakin apa penyebab Yesung keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa semua orang yang sudah tua seperti itu? Yesung hyung sama sekali tidak memiliki selera humor."

Dan tanpa basa basi Ryeowook menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sadis. Membungkam mulut usilnya.

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Pagi ini suasana dingin masih saja belum beranjak meninggalkan kota Seoul. Suasana ibukota itu dipenuhi pemandangan layaknya musim dingin seperti biasanya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat musim dingin menghampiri. Salju masih bertumpukan dimana-mana. Walaupun jelas hal itu tidak akan dapat menghentikan aktifitas rutin para penduduknya.

Jam setengah enam pagi.

"Hyung," Jongjin menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung yang masih terbaring di kasurnya dengan nyaman.

Tapi tubuh itu tak merespon. Yesung masih sibuk berkelana di alam mimpinya.

"Hyung," kali ini namja itu mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Yesung dengan lebih kuat.

Yesung mengerang keras. Merasakan tidur lelapnya yang diganggu, matanya membuka sedikit untuk melihat siapa pengganggunya itu.

"Kim Jongjin, apa maumu? Ini masih pagi." ujarnya malas.

Jongjin berdecak melihat kelakuan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Hyung, kau harus bangun."

"Tidak sepagi ini!" tolak Yesung. Ia masih mau berlama-lama dengan kasurnya yang nyaman rupanya.

Jongjin nyaris menyerah jika saja ia tak ingat jadwal Yesung hari ini.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Yesung.

"Jongwoon hyung, penerbanganmu ke Jepang akan take off jam 12 nanti sedangkan manager hyung memintamu sudah siap untuk pergi ke Incheon jam 8. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu lagi. Jika hyung lebih memilih untuk diseret manager hyung tentu saja."

Kemudian Jongjin beranjak dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung sendiri dengan wajah mengantuk mulai mencerna kata-kata Jongjin dengan perlahan. Otaknya serasa melambat dalam memproses informasi dan kemudian menariknya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan.

Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya membulat sempurna sebelum ia menyibak kasar selimutnya. Mencari-cari letak jam mana saja di kamarnya yang bisa tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Yak jam berapa ini?! Aku belum berkemas!"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana yang sangat menyenangkan di pagi hari terlihat di dorm Super Junior.

Eternal magnae mereka yang sedang memasak untuk member lainnya. Kemudian beberapa obrolan ringan dari member yang sudah lebih dulu bangun, menunggui sarapan mereka.

"Wookie, kau terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat pagi ini," komentar Sungmin, melihat gerak gerik dari Ryeowook sedari tadi.

"Mungkin aku hanya mengantuk hyung," kilah Ryeowook, kemudian menambahkannya dengan senyuman kecil saat menengok Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kau insomnia semalaman?" Sungmin melihat baik-baik lingkaran hitam yang tampak samar ada dibawah mata dongsaengnya itu.

_'Menangis semalaman sebetulnya, bukan hanya insomnia'_ Ryeowook meringis dalam hati.

Tapi ia memilih untuk mengangguk.

"Dimana Kyuhyun, hyung?" tanyanya, bermaksud mengalihkan topik.

Sungmin menggerutu. "Masih di kamar mandi. Sulit sekali dibangunkan." Kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sampai menggunakan cara terakhir untuk membangunnya."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. "Apa itu?"

"Memegang philtrumnya berulang-ulang." sungut Sungmin.

"Oh,"

Ryeowook tak bisa menanggapinya.

Bukan tidak bisa, hanya saja dadanya jadi agak tidak tenang saat memikirkannya. Kebiasaan yang sudah lama ia rindukan untuk dilihatnya lagi. Kebiasaan Yesung.

"Ryeowook ah?"

"Nde?" Ryeowook menoleh sedikit, tangannya tetap mengaduk masakannya di dalam wajan.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia masih ingin menanyakannya. Hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung sampai saat ini. Ia masih penasaran dengan hal itu.

"A-ah itu...kau...harus tidur nanti di dalam pesawat oke?" ujar Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk santai. "Tentu saja hyung, aku pasti akan istirahat kok disana."

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Ia ingin bertanya. Tapi ia terlalu ragu. Melihat keadaan Ryeowook, tampaknya ia harus selalu berpikir ulang untuk kembali mengungkit hal itu jika ia masih ingin melihat senyuman eternal magnae Super Junior itu.

Masalah yang dihadapi Ryeowook bagaimanapun bukan masalah yang ringan. Sungmin sedikit banyak tahu jika hal itu sangat membebani batin Ryeowook. Sekarang namja manis itu sedang berusaha fokus untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih dulu, jadi mungkin ia harus menghormati keputusan itu.

"Ah pagi Minnie sayang," Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dengan santai dan mengambil kursi tepat disebelahnya.

Sungmin menepuk pundaknya kesal. "Kau ini."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Wae?"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu menggeleng.

Eunhyuk berdecak di tempatnya. "Pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan." cibirnya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang merona di tempatnya. Tangannya masih sibuk menuangkan masakannya ke piring-piring terpisah untuk tiap makanan yang berbeda.

"Jangan iri Hyuk." sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Yak! Enak saja." elak Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook membawa masakannya ke meja makan dan menaruhnya satu persatu.

"Biar kubantu," ujar Sungmin cepat-cepat. Ia mengambil piring dari tangan Ryeowook.

"Ah oke," jawab Ryeowook. Tak lama ia merasakan sakunya bergetar pelan, ponselnya.

"Sebentar hyung," Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, membaca tulisan yang tertera di layarnya.

Panggilan masuk, dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_'Nuguseyo?'_

Alisnya bertaut. Ia tak mengenal nomor ini. Tapi siapapun yang bisa menghubungi nomornya itu berarti memiliki hal yang penting untuk disampaikan. Tidak mungkin fans bisa melacak nomor pribadinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo,"

.

.

.

~Y~~W~

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri dengan gusar di tempat itu. Menatap apapun yang bisa ditangkap oleh pandangannya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai yang dilapisi kayu. Dekorasi dari tempat itu yang dibuat bernuansa natural.

Bukan. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia kesana. Tapi jika sendirian di tempat ini, dengan hanya lampu remang-remang yang menemani, serta udara dingin mencekam di pagi hari seperti ini, Ryeowook baru merasakannya.

Tentu saja kafe itu sepi, ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk jam buka kafe.

Ingatannya melayang pada telepon yang diterimanya sekitar setengah jam lalu.

_'Temui aku di kafe Mouse Rabbit secepatnya. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.'_

Hanya itu.

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenalnya ditelpon tadi. Kim ahjumma, ibu Yesung.

Ryeowook begitu kaget saat mendengar suara itu terdengar di line seberang, tanpa ditanyakan pun orang itu sudah mengungkapkan identitasnya dan tujuannya menghubungi Ryeowook pada jam setengah enam pagi.

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya. Menghasilkan uap hangat di udara yang bersuhu lebih rendah. Sekarang ia sudah disini. Di tempat yang diminta sejak ia dengan terburu-buru mengambil kunci mobilnya di kamar dan melesat turun dari dorm di lantai sebelas tanpa keterangan apapun. Yang jelas ia sudah berjanji akan kembali secepatnya sebelum keberangkatan ke Incheon nanti.

Dan sesampainya ia disini, ia menemukan jika kafe ini tidak dalam keadaan dikunci, jadi dibanding memilih untuk membeku di luar, ia akhirnya masuk meskipun tanpa permisi. Karena dengan sangat merutuki kebodohannya, ia menyesal tidak ingat untuk memakai jaket atau mantel untuk ke tempat ini. Hanya baju kemeja panjang dengan sweater hitam tipis dilengkapi dengan celana jeans yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ctak!

Lampu di sekeliling ruangan itu mendadak terang benderang. Membuat retina mata Ryeowook sedikit kaget karena harus beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"Ah annyeong," Ryeowook menyapa kikuk pada sosok wanita di depannya, membungkuk pelan.

Kim ahjumma sedang berjalan kearahnya. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan dua orang anak laki-laki itu tampak luar biasa tenang dalam pembawaannya hari ini, menambah kadar kegugupan Ryeowook.

"Annyeong Ryeowook ah, silahkan duduk."

Ryeowook mengangguk, mendekati meja yang barusan ditunjuk oleh wanita itu.

Debaran di dadanya tak kunjung berhenti walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan diri. Ada firasat aneh tentang hal ini. Yang membuat perasaannya serasa campur aduk tak karuan. Sedikit banyak ia tentu saja bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan yang tadi dimaksud oleh Kim ahjumma, dan dia belum siap untuk membicarakannya sekarang.

Tidak untuk saat ini. Sebelum ia diharuskan bertemu Yesung lagi nantinya. Ia akan semakin gugup untuk menemui namja itu lagi, sekalipun karena urusan pekerjaannya. Tapi untuk menolak, dirasanya itu juga tak mungkin bisa.

Kim ahjumma duduk tepat di depan Ryeowook. Membuatnya berhadapan dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Nde Ryeowook ah, maaf menelponmu dan memintamu datang sepagi ini dengan sangat tiba-tiba."

Ryeowook tersenyum gugup. "Gwaenchana,"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, dan hanya dengamu saja." Kim ahjumma memulai. Ia tak bisa banyak berbasa basi.

Ryeowook mengangguk, sangat pelan. Seakan tak rela jika ia harus menyetujui hal itu.

"Jadi," Kim ahjumma menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Begini . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**Jika kau tak cukup sanggup menanggung semuanya sendirian, maka bawa aku bersamamu. Biarkan aku menanggungnya juga bersamamu. Biarkan kita berbagi rasa sakit maupun bahagia yang ada.**

**Tapi. . . yah itu hanya kilasan dari keinginan hatiku.**

**Kali ini, apakah kita hanya membiarkan takdir yang berbicara?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai! Annyeong! Saya balik dengan lanjutan dari ff ini~

Maaf telat update! Maaf banget untuk itu, tapi Rin ngga akan memutuskan hiatus sekalipun mentok ide untuk ff Rin, karena Rin tau hiatus akan semakin membuat feel untuk membuat ff menjadi sangat berkurang -_-

Jadi harap dimaklumi dengan keterlambatan uptade akhir-akhir ini yang jadi makin parah. Rin tetep lanjut kok gimanapun caranya (?) kkk~

Dan ya review untuk chapter kemarin berisi rasa penasaran, pengaduan nangis karena baca chapter lalu, dan memohon supaya Rin ngga misahin YeWook -" tapi intinya review chapter lalu penuh dengan emot airmata(?) X)) aduh maaf ya~

Rin ngga suka buka-buka jalan cerita, jadi Rin cuma menjawab pertanyaan kalian dalam cerita aja~ walaupun di chapter ini belum ada jawabannya sih wks~

Rin ngga bisa balas review satu-satu, jadi **BIG THANKS TO :**

EternalClouds2421 | ryeofha2125 | hanazawa kay | meidi96 | fieeloving13 | chikakyumin | Ri Yong Kim | 1 | RinriChoi | cloud prince | lailatul . magfiroh . 16 | jongwookie | sushimakipark | yunip | Guest | dyahYWS | yoon HyunWoon | Yurako Koizumi | ichigo song | etwina | UyunElfRyeowook | Guest - lyw | niisaa9 | Yewook Turtle | LQ | adel | Kim Jongmi | ririn chubby | Yulia CloudSomnia | Yola |

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review si chapter lalu ^^ Rin sangat menghargai kalian~ tapi tidak membalas review bukan berarti Rin malas menanggapi ya, cuma keterbatasan waktu, jadi harap dimaklumi T^T

Buat Guest yang pakai penname '**lyw**' di akhir review, Rin setuju sama kata-kata kamu kkkk~ itu bener banget! Ga masalah kok sedikit curhat di review xD terima kasih karena reviewnyaaa~ ^^

Nah untuk akhir kata Rin mohon kritiknya untuk chapter ini~ semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya~

**MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**


	8. The Ending

"Jadi," Kim ahjumma menatap Ryeowook lekat. "Begini . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Promise, to You ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt - Romance**

**Seluruh karakter disini hanya saya buat untuk kepentingan cerita, jangan bashing karakter siapapun disini.**

**Warning : YAOI, GaJe, Typos dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara sedang dingin-dinginnya sekarang ini, tapi entah mengapa Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan jika keringatnya menetes dan membasahi pelipisnya. Membenarkan kegugupannya saat ini.

"Kurasa aku berhak tahu tentang…hubungan yang telah kau jalin dengan Jongwoon selama ini," ujar Nyonya Kim pelan, ekspresinya jelas tak menyiratkan rasa suka apalagi setuju saat mengatakannya.

"A-Aku," Ryeowook tergagap sejenak. Merasa dirinya sedang menjalani sebuah interogasi khusus yang mengerikan.

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan saja, tak masalah," Nyonya Kim mencoba menenangkan, memberi sedikit senyuman untuk Ryeowook.

Jika ia boleh jujur, ia menyukai Ryeowook. Sangat. Ryeowook namja yang menyenangkan, dan juga memiliki sifat polos dan rendah hati. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama saat Super Junior diberi waktu liburan. Karena pada dasarnya Ryeowook sangat dekat dengan putranya, jadi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan ketika Yesung kerap kali membawanya ke rumah mereka. Tapi kini ia tahu alasannya. Kedekatan itu, sudah lebih daripada apa yang selama ini ia tafsirkan. Betapa bodohnya.

Ryeowook menarik napas. Sebenarnya itu perwujudan dari keputusasaannya yang tidak bisa lari dari situasi ini, tapi tampaknya Nyonya Kim mengira hal itu sebagai persiapannya membuka mulut.

"Aku…ah maksudku kami, aku dan Yesung hyung memulainya sekitar tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Kami tidak mengerti bagaimana semuanya dimulai hingga akhirnya…yah anda bisa menduganya," Ryeowook tersenyum kecut. "Kami mulai jatuh cinta."

"Tidak pernah ada pernyataan resmi jika kalian berpacaran?" Nyonya Kim menatap penuh selidik.

"Ada. Yesung hyung yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya." Pandangan Ryeowook mendadak nyalang. Mengenang masa-masa itu yang kini terulang di benaknya tiba-tiba, seperti sebuah video yang diputar ulang. Tentu dia bisa mengingat hal ini secara jelas. Amat sangat jelas seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. "Awalnya aku…kaget. Itu sudah pasti. Aku tidak mengira kami bisa terjebak di hubungan semacam ini. Tapi…perasaan ini jauh lebih kuat. Aku merasa seperti itu. Jadi kupikir tidak ada gunanya membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Sejak itu kami berpacaran, diam-diam, pada awalnya. Hingga Leeteuk hyung memergoki kami."

Nyonya Kim cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, anaknya lah yang memulai semuanya?

"Kami pernah mendapat teguran keras dari Leeteuk hyung, walau akhirnya dia merestui kami. Itu saat yang paling aku takutkan. Yesung hyung menolak jika kami berpisah dan Leeteuk hyung emosi."

"Orangtuamu, Ryeowook ah? Mereka mengetahui hal ini?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Menatap jari-jemarinya yang saling bertaut di atas meja.

"Orangtuaku tahu. Sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka lebih peka untuk menebak sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan tingkahku yang aneh. Mereka sering menanyaiku tentang banyak hal yang kulakukan dengan Yesung hyung, dan aku tidak sadar jika hal itu malah makin memperkuat dugaan mereka. Orangtuaku," Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. "Membiarkan saja apa yang telah kupilih selama ini."

"Kau bahagia, Ryeowook ah? Menjalin hubungan bersama Jongwoon selama ini, apakah kau merasa bahagia?" Nyonya Kim berusaha mempersempit topik itu.

Ryeowook mengangguk, lebih cepat daripada apa yang diduganya. "Sangat." Kemudian ia tertawa sedikit. "Maaf, tapi memang begitu. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Bisa bersama seseorang yang dicintai."

Nyonya Kim mendesah pelan. "Anak itu bisa mengambil resiko apapun asal dia punya pendirian yang kuat." Ucapnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Yesung hyung adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada apa yang dia pilih." ujar Ryeowook membenarkan. "Dia sering memarahiku saat kami baru bergabung menjadi satu grup dan teman sekamar, saat aku lelah karena bertumpuknya jadwal kami, Yesung hyung akan menegurku, katanya aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan pilihan yang telah kuambil sebagai entertainer, tidak boleh mengeluh lagi. Dia selalu bersikap keras untuk mendidikku. Hingga akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan semua ini dan menjadi lebih dewasa."

"Itulah aku heran, mengapa sampai saat ini, sejak malam aku menentang hubungan kalian, Jongwoon belum mengajakmu kawin lari."

Ryeowook terdiam seketika. Tidak mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Itu terdengar sangat konyol.

"Yesung hyung memang akan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang dia pilih, memperjuangkannya sebisanya, tapi bukan berarti dia akan rela membangkang pada orangtuanya. Yesung hyung sangat mencintai kalian." Sahut Ryeowook kalem.

Kali ini giliran Nyonya Kim yang merasa kehilangan suaranya sejenak. Namja di depannya ini….

"Rupanya kau sangat mengenal kepribadian Jongwoon." Komentarnya.

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Kami sekamar selama kurang lebih enam tahun. Dan aku orang yang sensitive terhadap perasaan orang lain. Jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya."

Mau tak mau Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Aku pernah berharap kau bisa jadi anakku, Ryeowook ah. Tapi sayang sekali karena aku tidak memiliki anak perempuan." Ungkapnya jujur.

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut mendengarnya. "Anda berharap mendapat menantu yang bisa saja bermain di belakang dengan kakak iparnya sendiri?" Ryeowook bertanya blak-blakan.

"Oh, maaf, aku…"

Nyonya Kim buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang karena kau bersikap jujur."

Ryeowook meringis sedikit. Merasa tidak enak. Tidak seharusnya ia mencoba bercanda di saat situasi seperti ini.

"Kau anak yang baik."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Apa itu pujian? Dan dia harus senang karenanya?

"Gomawo,"

"Kau, marah padaku, Ryeowook ah?" tanya Nyonya Kim, menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

Ryeowook mendongak. Menatap wanita paruh baya itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Mwo?"

"Apakah kau marah padaku? Yah, aku jelas menentang hubunganmu dengan Jongwoon kan...jadi-"

"Aniyo!" potong Ryeowook. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, Ahjumma. Jeongmal. Aku tahu anda berhak menentang kami."

"Sejujurnya, kalian juga berhak mempertahankannya." Nyonya Kim mencoba membantah. Ia kelihatan gelisah.

Ryeowook tertegun. Maksudnya ini...

Apakah ini artinya masih ada jalan? Apa seharusnya dia tak menyerah begitu saja pada keadaannya yang sekarang? Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kami...mencobanya." Ryeowook berkata dengan suara gemetar.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Sama sekali tidak ada suara di antara mereka selain gesekan-gesekan halus dari pakaian karena beberapa gerakan ringan tubuh keduanya. Keheningan itu tiba-tiba datang. Membuat Ryeowook resah.

Bagaimana jika ia ternyata diminta mencoba lebih keras untuk hubungannya dengan Yesung?

"Baiklah, ini sudah agak siang. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke dorm. Aku berterima kasih karena kau masih mau menyempatkan diri datang kesini. Bukankah kau akan segera berangkat ke Jepang?" Nyonya Kim mengakhiri suasana hening itu. Tersenyum hangat pada Ryeowook yang kini mengangguk di tempatnya.

"Gwaenchana. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Ahjumma."

Ryeowook nyaris melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu. Berada tepat di ambang batas pintu keluar cafe, namja itu malah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi Ahjumma, anda perlu tahu jika apapun yang akan dilakukan Yesung hyung, atau sebesar apapun niatan kami untuk tetap bertahan," Ryeowook menyuarakan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal di hatinya sejak lama. "Jika anda meminta kami berpisah sekali lagi, maka aku akan mundur. Mengalah demi anda, maksudku, tentu saja untuk masa depan Yesung hyung yang anda inginkan juga. Aku bersedia mengalah."

Ia tersenyum pahit. Sedikit memperlihatkan keengganan hatinya sendiri untuk kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya. Itu bukan sepenuhnya keinginannya. Tapi setidaknya, ada banyak orang yang bisa lebih bahagia dengan keputusannya. Yesung punya masa depan sendiri, begitupun dengannya. Jika saja mereka ditolak takdir untuk tetap bersama, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba melapangkan dada dengan hal itu.

"A-Annyeong, Ahjumma."

Tubuhnya agak bergetar ketika akhirnya ia berusaha berbalik, keluar lewat daun pintu yang sedari tadi ditahannya dengan tangannya.

Nyonya Kim benar-benar kehilangan suaranya. Tidak mengerti bagaimana cara untuk menanggapi kata-kata Ryeowook barusan. Segala macam hal hinggap di pemikirannya dalam waktu beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Annyeong...Ryeowook ah..."

.

Nyonya Kim masih bisa melihat Ryeowook yang kini memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di luar kafe. Kemudian menstarternya dan mengendarai mobil BMW putih itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

Menghela napasnya sejenak dan memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

_'Benar, mereka juga berhak untuk mempertahankannya.'_

"Ekhem,"

Suara dehaman pelan terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Nyonya Kim berbalik dan menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Jadi eomma, sampai kapan eomma mau membiarkan mereka seperti ini?"

Kim Jongjin berada di sana. Bersandar di dinding sebelahnya, dan beranjak mendekati sang eomma.

"Kau mengangetkan eomma, Kim Jongjin." tegur Nyonya Kim. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"

Jongjin meringis. "Baru saja, ketika Ryeowook keluar kafe." ujarnya beralasan. Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal dia berada di sana, mengikuti sang eomma yang pagi ini terlihat buru-buru pergi setelah menelepon seseorang, yang diyakini Jongjin adalah Ryeowook setelah mendengar suara namja itu samar-samar terdengar.

Nyonya Kim melempar pandangan curiga pada anak bungsunya itu. "Lalu, apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi itu eoh?"

Jongjin memeluk bahu eommanya dengan rasa sayang. "Ayolah eomma, aku yakin eomma mengerti. Jangan dibiarkan terlalu berlarut."

Nyonya Kim mendesah putus asa. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang eomma pikirkan, Jongjin ah."

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Jongjin tenang. "Tapi aku paham."

.

~Y~~W~

.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung. Saat namja itu tengah bernegosiasi dengan manager mereka agar bisa duduk di samping Yesung selama penerbangan ke Jepang nanti. Sungguh ini adalah hal yang aneh. Karena Ryeowook biasanya akan sangat menghindari Yesung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun melihat raut yang berbeda pada wajah Ryeowook. Namja itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan kelewat riang saat manager meng-iya-kan permintaannya.

Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun memilih diam. Mengamati Ryeowook secara seksama. Berusaha menebak apa yang sedang ingin dilakukan oleh namja itu.

.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati kursi di sebelahnya sudah ditempati oleh Ryeowook. Menggumam bingung sesaat sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk duduk. Bertahan dengan sikap diamnya walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia senang melihat Ryeowook ada di sana. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa membuncah saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook lagi dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sayangnya, ia tak juga mau membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka, sehingga namja manis itulah yang akhirnya mengambil inisiatif lebih dulu.

"Apa hyung merasa tidak suka jika aku duduk di sini?"

Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya dan melepas headset yang masih menempel di telinganya. Merasa rikuh untuk berlama-lama berada dalam keterdiaman yang tidak wajar dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Bukan salahnya juga yang tidak mau bicara apapun pada Yesung sedari tadi, tapi apa sedikit saja harapan agar namja itu memulainya lebih dulu juga tak boleh? Harusnya ia lebih cepat mengingat jika Yesung memang termasuk tipe namja yang kelewat pasif.

"Tidak!" Yesung menjawab cepat. Terlihat sedikit panik dengan nada suaranya yang kelewat tinggi. Nyaris terdengar seperti membentak.

Ryeowook terkekeh. Jauh dari bayangan Yesung bahwa namja berusia 26 tahun itu akan terkejut atau semacamnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jangan diam saja hyung. Aneh rasanya melihat hyung yang tidak bersuara ketika di dekatku."

Yesung tersenyum. Untuk kali ini, ia merasakan perasaan lega yang memenuhi setiap ruang di paru-parunya. Seakan sebuah beban seberat ribuan kilo sudah terangkat dari sana.

"Kau mengharapkanku bicara apa?" Ia bertanya, sedikit menyelipkan nada menggoda di sana.

Bibir Ryeowook maju sedikit. "Apa saja. Bagaimana kabar Jongjin?"

Yesung sedikit berdecak. "Bukannya kau harusnya menanyakan kabarku dulu eoh? Kenapa malah Jongjin?"

Ryeowook tertawa. Jenis tawa yang membuat Yesung semakin merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Karena Jongjin lebih tampan dari hyung mungkin," jawab Ryeowook asal.

Yesung mengacak sadis rambut kekasihnya. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan namdongsaengku sehingga kau jadi berbicara seperti itu tentangnya?"

"Yak! Hyung!" Ryeowook memprotes tindakan Yesung. "Dasar pencemburu akut!"

"Kim Ryeowook, kau tahu itu dengan jelas."

Yesung dan Ryeowook tertawa bersamaan.

.

~Y~~W~

.

"Iya mereka sudah berbaikan." ujar Kyuhyun, terdengar senang. Ia menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya saat tangannya terulur untuk menerima koper.

_"Benarkah?!"_

Suara Sungmin di line sebrang tidak jauh berbeda dengan jeritan antusias. Seolah ada berita yang paling menghebohkan yang telah didengarnya. Tapi ini memang cukup membuatnya surprised.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku memperhatikan mereka mengobrol akrab di pesawat."

_"Tunggu dulu, mengobrol akrab? Seperti apa? Jangan-jangan mereka hanya sedang bicara singkat saat kau melihatnya."_ Sungmin berujar dengan nada curiga.

"Tentu saja bukan." Sanggah Kyuhyun kesal. "Mereka benar-benar sudah berbaikan lagi. Bercanda dan tertawa bersama."

Ia melirik Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya sekarang. Terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia yang sedang menurunkan koper untuk perjalanan khusus bagi diri mereka sendiri mungkin.

"Bahkan sekarang pun mereka masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

_"Itu bagus!"_ Suara Sungmin benar-benar terdengar riang. Kyuhyun menduga namja manis bergigi kelinci itu pasti sedang berseri-seri sekarang ini.

"Benar. Aku saja lega melihatnya."

_"Tapi bisakah kau mengirimkan foto mereka, Kyu?"_ pinta Sungmin, dengan suara memohon yang nyaris membuat Kyuhyun mengiyakan dalam waktu sedetik.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" Dahi magnae itu mengerut.

Jangan bilang ia harus menjadi paparazzi dadakan untuk mengabadikan moment manis antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Tidak tahukah jika keadaannya di KRY saja sudah cukup parah? Di stage, saat Yesung dan Ryeowook mulai menebar kedekatan mereka, ia selalu mencibir diam-diam. Berharap setidaknya Sungmin tidak mengejek wajah memelasnya yang selalu ditinggal sendirian oleh pasangan itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

_"Tentu saja untukku. Aku penasaran seperti apa ekspresi mereka saat ini."_

"Gunakan imajinasimu saja, Minnie sayang." Saran Kyuhyun.

_"Shireo. Kirim foto mereka secepatnya ke emailku Cho. Atau semua barangmu akan benar-benar kupindahkan ke kamar lain. Nah kutunggu. Bye."_

Sungmin mematikan sambungan interlokal itu secara sepihak. Membuat Kyuhyun berkeinginan untuk mengumpat keras-keras sekarang ini, alih-alih hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas dengan tampang masam.

.

~Y~~W~

.

"Bagaimana keadaan dorm? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?" Yesung tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada Ryeowook.

Namja itu mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya jadi lebih sepi."

"Kalian memang punya banyak jadwal personal sekarang. Wajar saja sepi." Yesung mengomentari.

"Hyung sendiri tak pernah mau main ke dorm sesekali." cibir Ryeowook, tanpa bermaksud menyindir Yesung.

Namja dengan usia terpaut tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu tertawa pelan. Menarik tangan Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba sampai tubuh mungil itu jatuh di pangkuannya. Pekikan kecil Ryeowook sama sekali bukan hal yang dipedulikan oleh Yesung saat ini.

"Hyung! Aku masih membereskan koperku!" protesnya dengan sedikit merajuk.

Yesung mengabaikannya.

"Aku hanya tak mau mengganggu jadwal kalian yang semakin padat itu." Ia memilih menjawab cibiran Ryeowook tadi. Menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Ryeowook, mengendus bau tubuh kesukaannya itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya.

Sadar ataupun tidak Ryeowook mulai terbuai. Memejamkan matanya dengan rileks dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dekapan hangat milik Yesung.

"Tidak akan yang menganggap hyung menganggu kami." sahutnya pelan.

Yesung terdiam sejenak. Membiarkan moment ini berlalu lebih lama di antara mereka. Masing-masing menyamankan diri dengan keadaan dimana keduanya merasa sangat merindukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sendiri tak pernah memintaku datang."

Suara Yesung menggelitik perpotongan leher Ryeowook, membuat namja itu bergidik sedikit.

"Kau tahu dengan baik jika aku selalu menginginkan hyung di dekatku, dengan ataupun tanpa kata-kata." Ryeowook menjawab kalem.

Yesung terkekeh. Itu memang benar. Dari dulu Ryeowook memang selalu menyatakan secara gamblang bagaimana ia menginginkan Yesung di dekatnya, bersyukur bisa menjadi roommatenya selama ini. Seaneh atau semisterius apapun aura Yesung seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh member lainnya, bagi Ryeowook itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menganggunya.

"Bisakah aku menganggap itu undangan untukku di hari-hari berikutnya?" Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membaui parfum yang dikenakan Ryeowook, dan merasa lebih tenang karena itu. Atau ia merasa tenang karena Ryeowook-nya berada dipelukannya sekarang ini?

Ryeowook berdecak. "Jadi intinya hyung mau datang atau tidak? Berhenti menggodaku." Ia membalikka tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Yesung. Mencubit pelan lengan namjanya.

"Ini pemaksaan namanya." keluh Yesung. Pura-pura meringis sakit karena cubitan itu.

"Biar saja. Memaksa bukan hal yang buruk tampaknya ketimbang aku meminta Zhoumi hyung untuk menemaniku seharian di dorm." Ryeowook mengancam.

"Yak! Percayalah Kim Ryeowook, aku benar-benar tak suka melihatmu dengan si koala china itu." Yesung menangkup kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook, menatap tajam karamelnya.

Ryeowook menyeringai, entahlah seringai itu ditirunya darimana. Paling tidak itu berhasil membuat Yesung makin menatap galak padanya. "Hyung boleh lihat sendiri kedekatanku dengan Zhoumi hyung jika mau datang ke dorm."

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tergelak senang di tempatnya sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan setelah berhasil mendapatkan foto Yesung dan Ryeowook dari kamera ponselnya secara diam-diam. Dua sejoli itu bermesraan bahkan sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar hotelnya. _Betapa pabbonya keduanya_, batin Kyuhyun sadis setelah memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku.

Bayangkan apa yang akan ditulis surat kabar jika ada orang lain, bahkan fans yang kebetulan berada di hotel itu dan kemudian memergoki mereka alih-alih dirinya. Dua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu pasti sanggup membuat heboh fans dengan skandal cinta keduanya yang terbongkar ke media. Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika Leeteuk pasti langsung memecat kedua dongsaengnya itu dari daftarnya. Sedikit serangan jantung bisa ditambahkan mungkin untuk keadaan orangtua Yesung nantinya.

Oke, hentikan imajinasi liarnya yang sudah kelewat batas itu.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin memanggil keduanya untuk rehearsal konser mereka, dan malah mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya sakit mata. Setidaknya itu menurutnya. Berhubung di sini tak ada Sungmin yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai pelampiasannya untuk bermanja-manja ria. Jadi lebih baik ia menuntaskan permintaan Sungmin, yang menginginkan report picture dari perkembangan hubungan couple teraneh satu itu.

"EKHEM!"

Suara dehaman keras dari sang magnae rupanya cukup mampu membuat kedua orang itu tersadar jika mereka tidak hanya berduaan di ruangan itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama menatap Kyuhyun. Hanya saja jika Ryeowook menatap dengan rasa kaget, Yesung memberinya tatapan membunuh karena Kyuhyun sudah menginterupsi waktunya dengan Ryeowook.

"Sayangnya, manager tak akan mau mengubah jadwal kita dari rehearsal yang akan berlangsung mulai dari dua puluh menit kedepan menjadi acara 'bermesraan dengan kekasihmu di kamar seharian', " ujar Kyuhyun pedas. Wajah Ryeowook berubah merah padam sekarang. "Jadi cepatlah bersiap, hyungdeul."

Ia lebih dulu melesat keluar dari tempat itu sebelum Yesung berhasil menemukan barang apapun yang bisa dilemparnya ke wajah tampan magnae Super Junior tersebut.

.

~Y~~W~

.

Super Junior K.R.Y Special Winter Concert sudah selesai dengan sukses semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Meninggalkan ketiga anggota dari subgrup boyband Super Junior tersebut dalam keadaan luar biasa lelah walaupun saat di panggung tidak menunjukkan keletihan sedikitpun. Hanya memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka kepada setiap ELF yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir dalam konser mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kamarnya bersama manager sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu dan tertidur segera setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana selutut. Memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman dan membuahkan gelengan dari sang manager.

Sementara itu, di kamarnya, Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah sedikit membersihkan dirinya dengan acara berendam singkat di air hangat sebelum beranjak tidur. Sekaligus membuat tubuhnya rileks setelah berada berjam-jam di atas panggung.

"Kami pulang dengan penerbangan besok pagi, eomma. Memangnya ada apa?"

Suara Yesung terdengar ke telinganya. Ryeowook bisa melihat jika namja itu masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya pelan. Tak tahu apa yang tetap menahannya sehingga ia kini terdiam di tempatnya.

"Baiklah. Hah? Eomma, jangan cari masalah. Ada apa lagi sampai aku harus mengajak Ryeowook kesana setelah kami pulang?"

Nada suara Yesung berubah agak dingin.

Ryeowook menegang di tempatnya. Mendengar namanya diungkit-ungkit dalam pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu membuatnya menduga beberapa hal. Hanya saja ia masih terlalu takut untuk menebak. Ketegangannya berada di depan orangtua Yesung baru berlalu dalam hitungan dua hari dan mungkin akan terulang beberapa jam kedepan. Sungguh membuat perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman.

"Asal eomma janji tidak mengulangi yang waktu lalu," Yesung menghela napas kasar. "Aku bersedia membawanya."

Ryeowook tetap terdiam di tempatnya. Belum berani menginterupsi pembicaraan Yesung sama sekali. Hanya mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yesung.

"Ya, selamat malam, eomma."

Yesung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan sang eomma, dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Pikirannya agak terbebani karena ucapan eommanya barusan.

"Kim Ryeowook, sampai kapan kau mau berada di situ?"

Ryeowook terlonjak di tempatnya. Merasa gugup secara tiba-tiba.

"Mian. Hyung tahu aku di sini?" Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

Yesung menatap lembut ke arah Ryeowook. Menunjuk tepat ke lantai di bawah kaki namja itu.

"Bayanganmu jelas sekali kok."

"O-oh."

Ryeowook mendadak merasa bodoh sekali. Ketahuan menguping pembicaraan orang seperti ini dan tertangkap basah dengan mudahnya.

Yesung terkekeh di tempatnya. Memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau bisa mendengar juga kan jika eommaku memintamu datang setelah kita pulang nanti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Eomma ingin kita berdua datang ke hadapannya."

Meskipun pikirannya sudah bercabang ke banyak arah karena hal itu, Ryeowook masih bisa memberikan senyumnya. "Tak masalah. Aku akan datang, hyung."

"Aku berharap eomma tidak membuatmu terkena masalah lagi." ujar Yesung jujur.

'Dan aku berharap jika ketakutanku tidak terwujud.'

Ryeowook menelan kata-katanya. Beranjak mendekati Yesung dan melemparkan diri ke pelukan hangat kekasihnya itu. Mencari ketenangannya di sana.

"Aku hanya takut, hyung." Ryeowook berbisik, suaranya terdengar agak parau. Tidak bisa dipastikan apakah memang begitu karena mereka baru saja konser, ataukah karena emosinya.

Tangan Yesung memeluk punggung Ryeowook dengan lebih erat. Mengelusnya lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Bukankah kau lelah?"

Kepala Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lembut sampai menyentuh empuknya ranjang. Membuatnya langsung terbuai dengan segala kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh namja itu dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayo, sayang."

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook singkat, kemudian menyelimutinya. Menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpinya dalam lima menit berikutnya.

.

~Y~~W~

.

Rasanya pagi datang kelewat cepat saat Ryepwook dipaksa untuk membuka mata lagi. Melirik ke jendela yang berada di sampingnya dan membiaskan cahaya terang dari matahari pagi. Harusnya hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih semangat, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia lebih suka menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal lagi dan menarik selimutnya sampai seluruh tubuhnya tertutup. Berharap bisa tidur lebih lama lagi jika saja suara berisik manager mereka tak terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki pelan yang mendekatinya, kemudian tepukan ringan tepat di bahunya.

"Ryeowookie, sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Hm?"

Suara lembut Yesunglah yang di dengarnya. Ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan selimut, menatap penuh permohonan pada namja itu. Ketakutan di hatinya mumgkin sedikit terpancar di tatapan matanya. Menyuarakan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yesung memeluk tubuhnya. Pelan, amat pelan. Seolah tubuh itu bisa hancur seketika jika Yesung sedikit saja salah menyentuh bagiannya.

Ryeowook tahu ia begitu rapuh sekarang.

Hei, siapapun bisa seperti itu kan?

Dengan ketakutannya untuk berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun, perasaan sesak di dadanya terasa makin menghimpitnya sampai rasanya ia tak lagi bisa untuk sekedar menghirup udara.

"Aku tidak mau kembali." lirih Ryeowook, suaranya bergetar hebat, nyaris menangis. "Bisakah kita lebih lama lagi di sini?" Kepalanya mendongak, melihat pada Yesung yang kini menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tahu-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu!"

Ryeowook tak tahan lagi. Airmatanya terlanjur tumpah.

Ia begitu ingin bersikap egois sekarang. Tak peduli seperti apa kenyataannya, seberat apapun konsekuensinya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah dirinya sendiri dengan Yesung di sisinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat dunianya kembali utuh dan bahagia selamanya. Persetan dengan segala macam kekhawatirannya. Fans, perusahaan, orangtua, teman. Tidakkah mereka tahu jika dirinya bisa gila jika harus memilih dua sisi itu? Dalam usahanya untuk mempertahankan kedua hal itu bersamaan.

"Ryeowook, kumohon, jangan begini."

Suara Yesung nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia jauh lebih tahu dari siapapun betapa beratnya hal ini. Rasa takut akan kehilangan. Sejenak menghilangkan akal sehatnya untuk tetap bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Chagiya," Yesung memohon. Bohong besar jika ia mengaku lebih kuat daripada Ryeowook. Namja itu memang perasa, berbeda dengannya yang lebih sanggup berusaha tegar. Tapi ia lemah jika melihat airmata Ryeowook sudah menetes.

"Aku tidak mau, hyung. Kumohon! Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya sekali lagi."

Ryeowook menggenggam kemeja Yesung kuat-kuat, tak memperbolehkan sedikit saja namja itu menjauh darinya.

"Tapi itu belum bisa dipastikan, chagiya," tukas Yesung sabar.

"Katakan padaku berapa persen kemungkinannya?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan lebih tegas dibalik airmatanya. Menantang namja itu untuk menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

Lidah Yesung kelu. Tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab hal itu.

Ryeowook menangis lagi.

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba membentengi dirinya dari perasaan sakit itu, tetap saja ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak jatuh lagi. Ia tetap manusia biasa yang punya perasaan, punya empati, dan juga cinta. Walau yang terakhir itu jelas-jelas membuatnya sangat lemah sekarang ini, tapi Ryeowook tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya enyah dari kehidupannya.

Menjadi entertainer memang berat. Bukan hanya harus membuat diri mereka menjadi robot di depan banyak orang dengan tersenyum dan ceria tanpa henti, tapi juga untuk menyiapkan mental mereka dan membatasi diri terhadap perasaan semacam ini. Karena begitu banyak pertaruhan di sana. Karir, keluarga, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi apa dayanya jika ternyata cinta mereka terletak pada sudut yang salah? Sudut yang selalu mendatangkan lebih banyak komentar dan pandangan negatif dibandingkan dengan reaksi positif dari semua orang. Ini bukan tentang pilihan pribadi mereka, tapi ini tentang kepada siapa mereka menaruh segenap perasaan itu. Ya, cinta itu buta. Maka saking butanya, mereka terjebak dengan berbagai persoalan yang lebih daripada kata rumit.

.

~Y~~W~

.

Yesung berdiri di samping Ryeowook dan menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dengan sikap protektif saat kedua orangtuanya menyambut sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemen.

Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai di tempat ini karena tidak memperhatikan apapun sama sekali sedari tadi. Hanya Yesung yang dengan penuh kesabaran selalu berada di samping semenjak mereka keluar dari kamar hotel.

Yesung tidak bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi saat melihat eomma dan appanya tersenyum pada mereka, jauh dari bayangannya jika sang eomma masih melihatnya terus berdekatan dengan Ryeowook. Mungkin bersikap dingin? Atau apalah sejenisnya, seperti sesuatu yang sudah mencoba di duganya. Tapi tak satupun dugaannya terbukti saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Nyonya Kim bertanya, lebih kelihatan khawatir dibanding hanya sekedar bertanya basa basi.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa menakutkan bagi Yesung, yang sekarang memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian tahu kenapa appa dan eomma memanggil kalian kesini?" Suara berat Tuan Kim mendahului, membuka percakapan yang sebenarnya.

Yesung maupun Ryeowook memilih menggeleng. Menolak untuk membeberkan dugaan mereka, bukan untuk menunjukkan jika keduanya tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Tentu saja ini berhubungan dengan hubungan kalian berdua." ujar Nyonya Kim melanjutkan. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan untuk kalian."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Ini dia, ketakutan terbesarnya. Siap atau tidak siap, ia harus menghadapinya sekarang.

"Katakan saja, eomma." sahut Yesung dengan nada datar, seolah tak peduli. Padahal sesuatu di rongga dadanya sudah berdentum-dentum menyakitkan.

"Kalian..."

Yesung menahan napas, sementara Ryeowook makin keras menggigit bibirnya.

"Bertunangan saja,"

.

_Tidak selamanya hal yang sulit akan menjadi bertambah sulit._

_Ada kalanya keajaiban mengambil bagian di dalamnya, dan memberimu kejutan dengan hal yang awalnya tidak kau perkirakan sama sekali._

.

~Y~~W~

.

"Jujur saja, Ryeowookie, aku pikir dibanding kau yang bermasalah saat Yesung hyung wamil, justru kurasa Yesung hyung lah yang akan merasa bermasalah dengan tugasnya itu." Suara nyaring Sungmin terdengar dari arah dapur, sedikit berteriak agar Ryeowook yang berada di ruang tengah bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" Ryeowook menatap polos ke arah Sungmin yang kini menghampirinya dengan sepiring sandwich buatannya untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka siang ini.

"Karena dia paling tidak tahan jika melihatmu berdekatan dengan siapapun di panggung tanpa pengawasannya." Sungmin terkekeh, meletakkan bawannya di karpet ruang tengah.

Tangan Ryeowook terulur untuk mengambil satu sandwich, mencicipinya. "Posesif berat." cibirnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau senang dengan hal itu eoh?" goda Sungmin, sedikit menyenggol lengan Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar berdiri di samping sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya. "Kau kan sangat mencintai namja posesifmu itu, Ryeowookie." timpalnya.

Ryeowook tak bisa membantah sama sekali. Ia membenarkan semuanya dalam hati. Melirik diam-diam ke cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Merasakan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap jika mengingatnya. Cincin itu, cincin pertunangannya.

Sudah nyaris dua bulan berlalu semenjak hari itu. Semua member tahu akan pertunangan Yesung dan Ryeowook, turut berbahagia untuk keduanya. Bahkan Dalma yang sangat bahagia sekaligus terkejut, tak bisa bicara beberapa menit setelah Ryeowook memberitahunya tentang hal itu. Setelah masa-masa sulit yang mereka lalui, ternyata Tuhan bersikap bijaksana dengan menggantikan semua moment itu dengan kebahagiaan. Orangtua Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah menyetujui segalanya, dan di sinilah sekarang semuanya berujung. Pada sesuatu yang mereka impikan, bukan pada perpisahan.

"Yah, dan sekarang berhentilah menggodaku." Ryeowook protes sedikit.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kau itu sedang jadi hot topic sekarang, Ryeowookie."

"Benar. Coba bayangkan jika media yang menulisnya. Mungkin seperti... 'Main vocal Super Junior, Yesung kini telah bertunangan dengan salah satu dongsaengnya di grup yang sama, Ryeowook'," ujar Sungmin, makin menjadi.

"Yah, yah, kau berencana membuat sajangnim memecatku kalau begitu, Sungmin hyung." Ryeowook merengek.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tergelak bersamaan.

"Memecat dua vokal utama sekaligus? Benar-benar tindakan nekat." Eunhyuk masih tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, jadi beginikah kalian jika tidak ada jadwal? Menggosip? Seperti para yeoja saja."

Suara decakan terdengar dari arah lorong yang tersambung dengan pintu dorm itu. Serentak ketiha namja itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yesung hyung!"

Ryeowook adalah yang pertama kali meneriakkan nama namja tampan itu. Menghambur ke pelukannya dalam beberapa langkah gesit.

Untung saja Yesung sigap dan tidak oleng ketika menerima beban tubuh Ryeowook. Ia tertawa senang melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Yah pasangan bahagia ini mulai lagi." sindir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jangan membuat yang lain iri."

Ryeowook berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Itu kan karena kalian saja yang kesepian." ejeknya.

"Yak!"

"Hei, sudahlah." Yesung melerai ketiganya.

Ryeowook kembali memandang namja yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Sudah memotong rambut." katanya pelan, menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Yesung yang kini berambut cepak.

Yesung mengangguk. "Besok aku pergi ke camp pelatihan di Jeonju, eomma memintamu datang untuk makan malam keluarga."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne~" Yesung tersenyum manis.

Eunhyuk bersiul. "Acara pribadi."

"Ryeowook sudah benar-benar dianggap menantu." Sungmin mengangguk, berpura-pura paham akan sesuatu.

"Tinggal tunggu saja undangan pernikahan mereka." Eunhyuk membenarkan.

Ryeowook menatap keduanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Yak! Sampai kapan kalian mau berhenti untuk menggodaku?"

.

~Y~~W~

.

Makan malam di apartemen keluara Kim itu benar-benar berjalan dengan amat sangat sempurna dan ceria. Kelewat ceria mungkin akibat godaan Jongjin yang berkali-kali dilontarkan pada calon kakak iparnya selama makan malam dan membuahkan gerutuan Ryeowook hingga makan malam itu berakhir.

Ryeowook kini memilih membantu Nyonya Kim membereskan semuanya di dapur dulu.

"Aku tidak sabar kapan kau akan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini setiap harinya, Ryeowook ah." Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

Wajah Ryeowook merona mendengarnya. "Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menjanjikan secepatnya, eommonim."

"Aku ingin kalian cepat menikah saja." Nyonya Kim berujar jujur.

"Yesung hyung punya jadwal wajib militer lebih dulu sebelum hal itu." Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah dicuci pada raknya dengan rapi.

"Nah, kau harus bersabar menunggunya."

Namja dengan suara tenor itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Jangan coba-coba berselingkuh dari Jongwoon, arra?" ancam Nyonya Kim.

Ryeowook nyaris meledak tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja tidak, eommonim. Kecuali aku mau Yesung hyung pergi dariku."

Nyonya Kim mengangguk dengan wajah puas. "Dan membiarkanku bersusah payah mencarikan calon baru untuk Jongwoon."

Ryeowook merengut sedikit. "Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Eomma, jangan bicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Ryeowook." tegur Yesung, yang masuk begitu saja dan mengganggu obrolan kedua orang itu.

"Eomma hanya mengingatkan pada Ryeowook." bantah Nyonya Kim. "Kau ini ketakutan sekali."

"Eomma yang justru membuat Ryeowook takut." Yesung memutar bola matanya. Tangannya menarik tangan Ryeowook agar keluar dari dapur, mengikutinya. "Aku mau mengajak Ryeowook bicara di kamarku."

"Jangan melakukan lebih, Jongwoon."

"Eomma!"

"Iya, iya, berhati-hatilah Ryeowook ah." Nyonya Kim berpesan pada Ryeowook, yang kini wajahnya sudah merah padam dan melangkah melewati pintu ruangan itu.

.

~Y~~W~

.

Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke balkon kamarnya. Menatapi langit malam sambil memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang.

Sejenak keduanya tidak berkata apapun. Mereka lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan saja keadaan ini selama yang mereka mau. Memuaskan diri bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing sebelum akhirnya mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Kau yakin tak keberatan menungguku?"

Yesung memulainya lebih dulu, kurang sabar untuk menahan dirinya diam lebih lama lagi.

"Hyung keberatan menjalankan tugas negara ini?" Ryeowook bertanya balik. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung sejenak.

Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Menghirup segarnya udara musim semi yang baru saja datang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang menguar.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini kewajibanku. Aku tahu banyak fans yang sedih karena hal ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Bukankah dua tahun akan terasa cepat jika aku memulainya dengan lebih cepat pula?"

Namja yang berada di pelukannya itu mengangguk. "Mereka bersedia menunggumu, Hyungie. Tenang saja."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tuntut Yesung.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan langsung dengan Yesung. Menaruh tangannya di dada namjanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Dan sudah kewajibanku pula lah untuk menunggumu kembali. Untuk mengganti cincin ini dengan yang lebih sesuai." Ia tersenyum kecil. Menolak menatap mata Yesung dengan wajahnya yang kini sudah terasa menghangat.

"Benar juga kata eomma, lebih baik aku menikahimu secepatnya." goda Yesung. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Ryeowook perlahan, meminta perhatian dari karamel itu yang tampaknya lebih betah memandangi kancing kemejanya dibanding wajah tampannya.

Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Malu. "Tidak sabaran sekali." keluhnya pelan.

"Kau saja yang betah berlama-lama sebagai tunanganku. Bukankah menjadi istriku kedengarannya lebih baik?"

"Ada saatnya, Kim Jongwoon." jawab Ryeowook lembut.

Senyuman Ryeowook mau tak mau membuat Yesung memilih mengalah, tidak lagi mendebatnya.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Asal kau tidak macam-macam saja selama aku tidak mengawasimu." sungut Yesung.

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada bidang itu. "Aku tidak seperti itu." kilahnya.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja wajahmu yang kelewat manis membuat banyak orang mendekatimu, tahu tidak?"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan operasi plastik besar-besaran sehingga wajah manisku ini hilang, begitu?"

Yesung tertawa. "Hei! Tentu saja tidak! Itu ekstrim sekali." tukasnya. "Lagipula aku masih ingin menikmati wajah manismu."

"Maka itu berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, hyung. Itu bisa membuatmu tidak tenang selama bertugas."

"Arraseo," Yesung mencolek hidung bangir Ryeowook. "Jadi, berjanjilah untuk menungguku dengan manis selama dua tahun ke depan, Kim Ryeowook."

"I promise, to you." Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan mantap, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Memeluk namja itu seerat yang dia bisa.

Ini janji berbeda yang kali ini dibuatnya untuk dua tahun ke depan. Hanya menunggu. Tak ada lagi yang lain. Ini bukan berarti semuanya telah selesai, tapi mereka hanya menunggu sedikit lagi untuk memulai sesuatu yang benar-benar baru, kemudian menambahkan akhir yang bahagia di sana. Di akhir kisah cinta mereka.

Yesung balik memeluknya.

"Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook."

"Nado saranghae, hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Y~~W~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau harus berjuang untuk bisa bertahan...**

**Kau harus yakin untuk bisa maju...**

**Dan kau harus tahu sampai di mana kau akan bisa melalui semuanya dengan kemampuanmu...**

**Kemudian kau tahu, jika kau sanggup menunggu dan berjanji untuknya, seperti dia yang menepati janjinya padamu...**

**~ Promise, to You ~**

**.**

**~ END ~**

.

.

Annyeonggggggggg~~~

Rin balik lagi dengan end chapter buat satu lagi ff chaptered Rin *elap keringet*

Jujur untuk ngetif ff ini dibutuhkan banyak feel sekaligus, hurt, humor, sad, dan akhirnya happy. Itu cukup makan waktu buat Rin walaupun Rin ngetik ini sejak seminggu yang lalu TT

Lama ya updatenya? Cuma 1 bulan kurang lima hari kok! Malah tadinya mau diupdate pas ultah Yesung aja sekalian *plak*

Tadinya mau dibikin dua chap, tapi karena akhirannya nanggung, jadi Rin lebih pilih di satuin aja, biar reader juga puas bacanya :)))

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Rin bikin~ dan menghabiskan banyak video YeWook moment buat dapet feelnya ㅠㅠ sebenernya sih karena Rin aja yang kangen sama moment mereka *plak*

Penjelasan sedikit buat chapter lalu, itu yang paling atas dialog ya, Yesung yang ngomong waktu Ryeowook belum bangun tidur dan Ryeowook ngejawab dalam mimpinya, makanya dia pikir suaranya yesung masih bisakedengaran^^

**Rin sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah baca dari awal sampai akhir cerita ini *hug n kiss* buat para reviewers setia! Yang udah fave atau follow, maupun para reader yang baru sempat mampir ke ff Rin ini~ *kecupin***

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas segala kekurangan yang ada di ff Rin ini. Entah dari tata bahasanya, dari ceritanya, alurnya, penokohannya-yang Rin klaim udah sangat less OOC tapi gagal- dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya dari author yang masih belajar ini. *bow***

Rin sangat menghargai bagaimana kalian membuat Rin makin semangat untuk berkarya dan terus melanjutkan ff Rin sampai akhir :))

Yah walaupun Rin liat buat dua ff chaptered Rin yang lain sambutannya kurang antusias sih~ jujur sedikit sedih karena hal itu, tapi yah Rin pikir mungkin memang ceritanya aja yang kurang menarik atau barangkali banyak yang lebih betah sebagai sider~

Sebagai reader, Rin harap kalian bisa bersikap sebagaimana orang yang menghargai karya orang lain ^^ minimal dengan meninggalkan jejak di cerita. Jadi author akan tahu seberapa antusias kalian dengan cerita itu. Bisa juga mengkritik, memberi saran atau semangat untuk authornya~ Reviewers itu sangat dihargai loh sama author ^^

Jadi, setelah cuap-cuap panjang lebar ini,

**MIND TO GIMME YOUR REVIEW? ^^**

**See you~ **

**.**

**Hug & Kiss**

**.**

**- R'Rin4869 -**

**.**


End file.
